Cerulean Skies
by SakaSandora
Summary: I'm dying, these feelings are suffocating me, I'm drowing and can't find air...dreaming of clear cerulean skies. IchiAiz...please review!
1. Chapter 1 Dreaming of Cerulean Skies

Chapter One: Dreaming Of Cerulean Skies

I was dreaming, or maybe I was awake…everything felt strange. I was in my room staring up at a man I was supposed to be afraid of. But I wasn't…no, that's wrong. I was terrified of him, everything about him scared me, but at that moment I wanted to laugh. Laugh at this man and his god complex. Instead I smiled and whispered.

"Aizen."

Nothing more, just his name. He smiled at me and looking into my eyes, kissed me, his lips gentle against mine. It felt strange to be dreaming of this man kissing me, but it felt so right. I wanted to kiss him back or at least wrap my arms around him but my body felt heavy, I couldn't move, and so just lay there. We stared at each other before he finally pulled back and sighed.

"Perhaps I used too much." His words puzzled me. Too much what? Daring? Pressure? Aizen turned back and captured my lips again. I couldn't help but smile at him as a thought crossed my mind. Here I was having a dream about my enemy, a dream I was sure was going to end with me on the bed naked. I had only ever thought of Renji and the occasional girl, and yet this man stood in front of me.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Aizen slowly ran his tongue down the side of my neck. I gasped, pleasure slowly running down my body. Blushing I pushed at his chest vainly trying to get away. This dream was going too far.

Dream-Aizen laughed at my pitiful attempt to push him away, his voice soft and husky. I shivered feeling myself getting harder. He leaned in, his mouth next to my ear.

"Ichigo-Chan, don't you want to?" I shook my head and tried pushing harder; it was like trying to move a mountain. "Oh well if that's the case why don't you take this?" He pulled out a bottle and pulling the lid off took out a little black pill. He pushed it against my lips. "Open your mouth Ichigo."

I obeyed, taking it in along with his fingers; I swallowed my tongue brushing against his digits. I heard him moan softy. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and brushed against my lips.

"My beautiful Ichigo, I want to have you under me, moaning in pleasure," I shuddered, his words going right through me sending waves of heat to my groin. Without meaning to I moaned and arched my body against his in hopes of something more.

Aizen smiled and started taking my pajamas off. Annoyed at the speed I fumbled with the buttons before finally just ripping them off. His hands were back and he was slowly running them down my body, lightly touching my nipples, chest, stomach, navel, stopping just above my groin. Aizen looked into my eyes and ever so slowly ran his hands back up, navel, stomach, chest, and nipples again. I moaned louder as he pinched and pulled at them, making them hard.

Aizen leaned in and kissed my lips again pushing his tongue in while I moaned. He finally let go and leaning back, leisurely started taking his clothes off. I watched as his body slowly came into view, he wasn't ripped, but he also wasn't flabby. Shyly I reached forward and slowly ran my hands over his chest. I felt it reverberate as he laughed.

"That feels good Ichigo-Chan." I noticed to my disappointment he left his pants on. As if reading my mind he whispered softly into my ear "We'll get to that in a moment." I blushed and looked away, pretending to find the wall interesting.

Aizen reached behind him searching for his robes, not wanting to take his eyes away from such a delicious sight. Finally finding what he needed, he grabbed a bottle out of his hakama pocket. "Let's make you feel better." He opened the cap and squeezed out a generous amount of what looked like lotion. AIzen spread it between his hands and reached for my legs.

My eyes went wide, I knew what was coming. Terrified I sat up. "What are…?"

"Don't worry; this is to make sure it won't hurt." Aizen gently pushed me down and grabbing my legs spread them apart. I gasped, squirming in embarrassment. He brushed his fingers against my erection and I couldn't help but squirm harder. It felt so good, I wanted more and I was ashamed to say my voice was begging him to give it to me.

He laughed, teasing me with his hands before he gave in. I was surprised when I felt his mouth around my cock. I squirmed, tossing my head as he swallowed around me. I never felt him push a finger into me, but I felt the second one slid in.

It felt strange to have something up my ass, but at the same time good. He sucked harder around my length as his finger moved deeper curling and prodding. I flinched, the feeling of being spread apart hurt.

"Somewhere…" I blinked my eyes opening when I heard him speak, I hadn't even known I closed them. I cried out when his fingers brushed against something that sent waves of pleasure inside me. Moaning, I bucked my hips spreading my legs begging him for more. He smirked and his lips against mine again as he pushed in a third finger. I cried out at the feeling of fullness, but he ignored my cries and scissored his fingers, spreading me open. He finally took his fingers out and I tensed knowing what was coming next.

He pushed my legs up to my chest, his hands at the hollow on my knees. I could feel his erection slide between my cheeks and touch my entrance. I was shivering, waiting for the pleasure, yet also shaking, terrified of feeling pain. I had gotten curious before and touched myself, even pushing a finger inside, but it had hurt so I never did it again.

"I'm going to have sex with you." I looked up, wondering why he was telling me this. "It's going to hurt." That was the only warning I got before he shoved himself in. I was crying, feeling myself tearing. I tensed up and the feeling increased. I was struggling now, fighting him with everything I had. "Relax," I wasn't listening, the pain was too much. He sighed and pistoned inside of me, trying to find that special spot again. I could feel him shifting inside of me and the pain melted away as pleasure sang through me. He was pistoning faster inside of me hitting that spot over and over again. Soon I was coming and a few thrusts later so was he. I lay on the bed gasping for breath, Aizen's body lying over mine where he had collapsed.

I was slowly falling asleep, but I could still hear him when he spoke.

"I'll be back later to see if it worked Ichigo-Chan."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo woke with a start. Sunlight drifted in from the open window and birds were chirping outside. He could hear a car go by, and the clanking of pots and pans as Yuzu made breakfast. He closed his eyes and threw his arm over his eyes. He really didn't feel like getting up, not after such a vivid dream. And what a dream it was. Ichigo blushed remembering some of the finer details.

"Onee-Chan, breakfast!" Yuzu's voice drifted up the stair startling Ichigo out of his thoughts. With a sigh he sat up. Pain flared up his backside and Ichigo paused. A look of horror crossed his face and he pulled the blanket back as hard as he could.

There were blood stains on his sheets. He tentatively reached out and felt the stains. Dried. He closed his eyes. Tears slowly fell as Ichigo started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bird Forgets Its Shadow

Chapter Two: The Bird Forgets Its Shadow

Ichigo felt horrible, whatever Yuzu was cooking was making him sick. Sighing He pushed himself out of bed and stopped, that movement alone caused his stomach to protest. He barely made it to the bathroom before he started to heave.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Ichigo looked up at his dad, who was standing in the doorway looking worried.

"I don't feel good." Ichigo muttered softly and promptly threw up again. Isshin shook his head; it had been three days since he first started throwing up. The weird part was he only got sick in the mornings, Isshin had tried to find out what was wrong, but nothing seemed to fit.

"Hey, why don't you stay home today?" Isshin placed his hand on Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo sighed at the feeling of his father's cool hand on his forehead and leaned into it. "You can sleep in, and later on we can see how your feeling, Okay?" Ichigo nodded and slowly got up. He went back into his room and collapsed on his bed not bothering with the covers. Isshin put a garbage can next to Ichigo's bed and placed a wet cloth on his forehead. Ichigo sighed and rolled away from his dad, not feeling up for anymore conversation.

Isshin left, closing the door softly behind him. He was puzzled, Ichigo hadn't felt hot, actually, Ichigo shouldn't be sick at all. Isshin shook his head, he had already ruled out faking it, you can't fake puke after all. He glanced up at the clock; Ryuuken should be at work now. With a smile Isshin decided to visit his old friend again. With that resolve he made his way back downstairs.

**A Few Hours Later**

Ichigo woke up feeling better; he glanced over at the clock. **9:45**, _I can make it to my second class if I leave now. _With a yawn he started getting ready for school. Grabbing his bag he left locking the front door behind him.

When he arrived at school it was the passing period, and to his annoyance all of his friends bombarded him with questions about why he hadn't been there earlier.

"I was sick." He mumbled to Mizuiro. Suddenly his soul badge went off, he nodded to Rukia. "I'll take it, I need the exercise today." Rukia nodded and watched silently as he ran out of the classroom calling back to the teacher "Bathroom!"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo sighed in annoyance; he was standing in a one of the small parks in Karakura. He had barely gotten there before a hollow had come straight for him. Not that you could call that last one a hollow, it hadn't been very big or strong, or even smart for that matter, and he destroyed it pretty quickly. Frowning he looked up at the overcast sky. It looked like it was going to rain soon. Ichigo sighed and kicked at the ground. "You know you're having a bad day when you wish for hollows to come."

"Well Ichi-Chan, if ya want hollows, I'm sure Aizen-Sama will give ya some." Ichigo whirled around and was surprised to see Gin standing behind him. Ichigo snarled and backed up.

"Get the hell away from me you freak," Gin frowned. The kid wasn't going to be cooperative today, now was he?

"Now that's not very nice Ichi-Chan," Shunpoing forward Gin placed a hand on Ichigo's stomach, "Ya don't want to hurt the baby now do you?" Ichigo stopped his eyes wide. The day Aizen raped him had been over three weeks ago, he had shoved it to the back of his mind when nothing had happened sense.

Grinning at the look on the boys face, Gin leaned in his mouth next to Ichigo's ear. "Yer gonna be a mommy, and guess who's the daddy…" Gin let Ichigo go and turning around left humming. A gargantuan opened up before him, Gin stopped and in a sing-song voice mock whispered, "Oh and Ichigo" Ichigo looked up, "If ya harm the baby in any way, well make sure ya family dies… painfully and slow." Gin stepped forward, his laughter cut off as the gargantuan closed.

Ichigo shuddered. He gingerly felt his stomach for any tell-tell signs of a bump but felt nothing. Shuddering, Ichigo slowly made his way home.

**At Ichigo's Home**

Ichigo opened the door to the clinic and peered cautiously in; to his annoyance it was empty. _Dad's probably at the hospital._ With a growl Ichigo decided to screw it, walking in he started to look around. He finally found what he was looking for, a pregnancy test. He read the instructions and embarrassed went into the bathroom, never noticing the shadow in the doorway.

**Las Noches**

Gin walked down the white hallway towards Aizen's room, humming a simple tune. The Ryoka boy was definitely pregnant; he had felt another life inside of him, and the look on the boys face, priceless! Laughing Gin stopped in front of Aizen's room and knocked on the door before walking in. Aizen was at his desk reading reports. He glanced up briefly at Gin before looking back at his reports.

"Hello Gin, How are Ichigo and Uryu doing today?" Gin sat down on the edge of the desk.

"Their definitely pregnant, I tried talkin' ta Ichi-Chan but he wasn't very cooperative, Uryu even tried ta kill me, look," Gin pulled his sleeve up showing off his arm and a long red scar that ran up it. Aizen smiled.

"Looks like you will have you hands full taming him." Gin snorted.

"Ichi-Chan might be worse," Gin looked down at the reports. "Their rooms are almost done? Ah, that's right; in another month those two will live here." Aizen nodded.

"We just need the final touches. I will then have both Loki and Riku take care of their needs. Ulquiorra will watch over everyone while we are busy with the war." Gin grinned.

"Poor Ulquiorra, he gets the worst jobs, although he's the only one who wouldn't harm either of them." Aizen smiled and inclined his head.

"Soon we will have our brides." They both laughed.

**At Ichigo's Home**

Ichigo sat on the exam table staring at the pregnancy test not saying a word. The test had come out positive. Ichigo closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. _What do I do?_ Ichigo shuddered remembering that man touching him, running his hands down his body slowly stroking his..._That bastard._ Ichigo snarled. _Who the hell does he think he is! Touching me like that! _Ichigo looked up at the clock. His dad should be getting home pretty soon, annoyed Ichigo lay on the exam table and waited for his dad to come home.

**Karakura Hospital**

Isshin glanced up at the clock, he had already spent too much time here, with a sigh he set down his tea cup and stood up.

"Sorry Ryuuken, I really should be getting home." Ryuuken nodded and stood up.

"It's alright; I should be getting back to work anyways." The man glanced at the clock also. "School is out now, so Uryu should be here soon." He waved Isshin away. "Until next time then."

Nodding Isshin closed the door to Ryuuken office and with a nod to his secretary made his way home with his hands in his pocket. Isshin walked straight into someone, he blinked in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry…hmmm?" Isshin found himself face-to-face with Uryu. "Uryu? Are you alright?" Isshin asked anxiously. The boy was pale and seemed on the verge of tears. Yet he nodded and grabbing his fallen books was about to leave when he hesitated.

"Has Ichigo…" Uryu paused. "Has he been sick lately?" Isshin blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, mostly in the morning, why?" Uryu looked sad. Pushing his glasses up he turned and walked off. Isshin heard him mumble softly, "Just asking." Isshin frowned not quiet understanding. With a shake of his head he started walking home again.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Isshin opened the door to the house. "I'm home!" He pulled his coat off and hung it up on a coat hanger. "In here dad!" Isshin looked up in surprise, why was Ichigo in the clinic? Walking in he was surprised to see his son sitting on an exam table. "Oh Ichigo, you didn't go to school today?" Ichigo squirmed under his father's look.

"I was but…" Ichigo hesitated and looked up at his dad. "Something came up so I came here; I need to talk to you." Isshin closed his eyes. He worried now that Ichigo had become a Shinigami, who knows what type of trouble he could get into.

"What do you need to talk about?" Isshin sat down on the edge of the bed. "is it the sickness?" Isshin put his hand on Ichigo's forehead, who promptly slapped it away. Ichigo muttered something incoherent. Isshin leaned forward.

"What?"

With a snarl Ichigo glared at him and snapped "I'm pregnant dammit!" Isshin stopped, he couldn't help himself, he broke into laughter.

"Ichigo, I really do hate to say this but you can't get pregnant. You don't have…" Ichigo cut him off.

"Look, I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive!" Ichigo held it up before Isshin who noted the plus sigh. Frowning Isshin got up and started ruffling through his desk before coming up with another test. Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but Isshin stopped him.

"I just want to see," He held out his hand to Ichigo who sighed but took it, and with one last backward glance went into the bathroom. A few minutes later he was back, handing over the test and quickly sitting down on the bed embarrassed. Looking up Ichigo watched his father face. The man said nothing, just stared stonily at the test before sighing and sitting down on the bed. "So who's that father? That Renji kid who sleeps over sometimes, or is one of those other shinigami punks?" Ichigo stared at his father in surprise.

"Shinigami? Wait how do you…?" Isshin snorted.

"I used to be a captain, quite honestly, I thought someone would have figured it out, but I suppose the shinigami nowadays are idiotic." Isshin sighed. "Things sure do change."

"Wait, you were a captain?" Ichigo stopped, suddenly feeling angry. "And you never told me! And what the hell do you mean by some shinigami punk?" Isshin sighed.

"I didn't want any of you to get yourselves into my mess." Ichigo snorted and glared at him.

"Well too damn bad, I'm already in it and…"

"I KNOW!" Isshin roared anger evident on his face. "I tried to protect you and your sisters, I tried to be a good father. I know I failed." Isshin sighed and sat down. "I wanted you three to be happy. To never know the pain of a world that was so set in stone that you would be watched every moment of your life. I was a noble, the head of a family now gone. I just want to know one thing, who's the father?"

Ichigo hesitated. Noticing this Isshin frowned. "Ichigo…"

"I..I was raped by him. I don't really…" He winced when Isshin stood up, shaking in anger.

"I'll kill him. Who is it?"

"Aizen"

Isshin turned around and grabbed the phone. Ichigo stood up. "Dad…?"

"Hi this is Isshin Kurosaki, is Ryuuken Ishida there? Yes, I can hold."

"Dad what are you doing?" Isshin held up a hand silencing him.

"Hey Ryuuken, can I schedule an abortion for Ichigo?" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"What are you…?"

Isshin nodded. "Uryu too? Well why don't…" Ichigo grabbed the phone and slammed it down.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"…" Ryuuken blinked in surprise staring down at the phone in his hand. "He hung up on me."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"You don't have a choice Ichigo," Ichigo snarled getting riled up, but stopped when Isshin held a hand up. "Let me finish, even if you decide to have it, you might not make it. Shinigami can have same gender couples give birth, but you're still human," Isshin sighed looking sad, "I don't want to lose you. Not to that bastard."

"Dad, I can't kill this child just because of their parentage!" Isshin hesitated. Seeing this Ichigo went on hurriedly, "I can't punish this child for how he was brought into this world. Please, please don't do this…"

"You could die…"

"I would hate you if you killed them and I was still alive." Isshin smiled.

"I'll call Ryuuken and cancel the abortion." Ichigo nodded and left, neither noticing the shadow watching them.

**Las Noches**

Aizen sat upon his throne, Gin and Kaname to either side of him. Placing his chin on his hand, he watched the two Arrancar in front of him. Over the following week they had been watching Ishida and Kurosaki's every move. He had chosen the two Arrancar for their weak reitsu that was hard to notice, unless you looked.

"Report." Both Arrancar kneeled in front of him and the one on the left spoke first.

"Kurosaki's father called Karakura General Hospital earlier today to schedule an abortion for him. He has refused although I believe the matter is not closed." He stood up. The second one started to speak.

"Ishida's father has already scheduled the abortion and surgery for tomorrow at 8 AM. Ishida has already expressed that he does not want the child." He stood up and they both awaited orders.

Aizen frowned, anger rising. He would have to bring them in soon, especially if Uryu's surgery was tomorrow. He looked up at the awaiting Arrancar.

"Bring me Ulquiorra and Grimmjow."

**Karakura – Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo sighed and looked out the window. He had so much to think about in the coming months. A baby. In nine months a baby would be born. So much responsibility, so much work ahead of him, and if books are to be believed, so much pain. _It'll be worth it though, and I won't hate them, whatever gender they will be. I __**WILL**__ love them._ Suddenly his soul badge went off. Surprised Ichigo fell out of his bed slamming his head on the floor. Growling he snapped out a terse "Kon!" before the plushie ran in. Grabbing him and ignoring the toys shouts of "Nonononononoooo!" he switched with him and was already out the window before Kon could even get off the floor.

Ichigo raced to where he felt an explosion of reitsu come from and to his surprise found himself face to face with Grimmjow. "What do you want?" Ichigo snarled out. Grimmjow grinned.

"I heard something funny today. You really are a bitch now." Angry Ichigo pulled out his sword, but before he could do anything, he felt a jab of pain in his neck. Ichigo jumped back, surprised to see Ulquiorra behind him holding a syringe in his hand.

"What the hell…" Ichigo frowned as everything started to get blurry. "What did you…?"

"Don't worry Ichigo-Sama, it won't harm the child." Ulquiorra tilted his head towards Grimmjow, "Take the boy and lets get back to Aizen-Sama."

Grimmjow growled, but obeyed, noticing Ichigo appeared to be unconscious. "I better not have to call him Sama from now on."

"You'll do what you're told Grimmjow." Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow as a gargantuan opened up before them and they stepped through.

A/N: I hope it was a good chapter, man after I started reading Breaking the Twilight I got depressed thinking my story wasn't as good as theirs…but I decided to update because…actually I don't know why, I was just board. I do have a few more stories to finish writing and hopefully I will have them up soon! Keep your fingers crossed! Also, If you see any errors or think you can see any problems, please tell me, I would love to fix any problems you see! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Lovebirds are fine

Chapter Three: Lovebirds take fine, but a snake takes time

**A/N : Before you begin reading, I just want you to know there will be only two OC character that matter, that will be in this story. They will be a reoccurring character so those who don't like them…sorry…well not really! Quite fond of them actually!**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he felt was a throbbing headache, it felt like Grimmjow had decided to trample him rather than fight. Ichigo slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking around he was surprised to note the room he was in looked almost exactly like his room, with a few exceptions. There were too many doors, three to be exact. Looking behind him he was surprised to see a window that looked out over a sunny sky and white sand. Ichigo growled in anger. He was in Las Noches, the enemies' territory.

Ichigo looked down at himself, suddenly wary, but to his pleasure he was still wearing his clothes, although looking slightly worn, were at least still intact and on him. _Thank God, _Ichigo threw himself backwards onto the bed, throwing an arm over his face. _I thought Aizen might have…_ Ichigo shuddered. He definitely did not want to feel that man's hands on him again. Ever.

Getting up he decided to try the doors. _Let's see what's behind door number one! _Ichigo thought sarcastically. Opening the door, he found himself in an enormous bathroom. There was a huge tub that could fit at least six people easily, a toilet, a long counter with a sink in the middle and a mirror that spanned the length of the counter. The whole room was done in shades of blue, and pale blue towels lay on the counter along with white clothes. Ichigo decided to ignore the clothes and walking into the room looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked slightly pale with dark rings around his eyes, looking down he was pissed to see a thin collar around his neck. _How in the hell did I not notice that? _Ichigo tugged at it, but it didn't budge. Annoyed he stomped back out and slammed the door behind him.

Walking to the second door he opened it and found himself looking into what appeared to be a nursery. The room was stark white and the cribs had white bedding in them, but no sheets or covers. Ichigo wondered briefly if the nursery would have color once the gender of the child was found out.

Finally Ichigo tried door number three, only to find it was locked. Annoyed, Ichigo explored his room, looking at the bookcase he was surprised to see many of the books were his favorites and some were ones he had always wanted to read. _Well I have plenty of time for that now. _Opening his closet Ichigo spotted more white outfits. Pulling down one, he noticed it looked a lot like his bankai outfit; actually it looked exactly like it…only white. Ichigo snorted and put it back. _I don't care; I'm not going to wear it. _He checked the rest of the room out, even looking under the bed.

"Oh, you're up." Ichigo whirled around surprised; he hadn't even heard the door open. In front of him stood a small Arrancar with light brown hair and a mask that came down over the left side of his face in a parody of feathers. He wore a long sleeved shirt that was tight around his chest and arms but flared out over his forearms and a long pair of pants that fit nicely. In his hands was a small cart laden with food. The Arrancar stepped away from the cart and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo-Sama," He straitened back up. "My name is Loki and I will be your servant." The Arrancar smiled warmly at Ichigo and taking the trays off the cart set everything down of the desk. "I have brought you breakfast, as I am not sure of what your likes and dislikes are I have made many different dishes. If you have preferences, don't hesitate to tell me. I will try to give you a meal that is both tastes good and will not harm the baby so some foods might be out."

Ichigo watched the Arrancar suspiciously, he didn't feel like he could trust anyone here. He quickly glanced at the door where the Arrancar had come from, noticing this Loki spoke. "You won't be able to leave without Aizen-Sama's permission."

"So if I got his permission I could go anywhere I wanted to?"

Loki shook his head. "No, you would be required to have an escort at all times once you step foot outside of Aizen-Sama's rooms." Something clicked within Ichigo's mind.

"Wait a second, are you saying my rooms are connected to that bastards?"

Loki frowned slightly. "You would do well to remember that Aizen-Sama has allowed you your own room, he could have had you sleep in the same bed as him, but Aizen-Sama felt that having your own room would be beneficial to your health. I am here to make sure that you have everything you need."

Ichigo growled. "Like that bastard even cares about my health, and you would probably run to Aizen-_Sama _if I even hiccup funny."

"Aizen-Sama did tell me you might be a little trouble," Loki sounded as if he was dealing with a child, hearing this Ichigo visibly bristled. "Aizen-Sama told me you wouldn't be able to do anything as they sealed all your powers away." Loki indicated the collar. "I hope we can become good acquaintances at the very least if not friends. When you have the child, I will also act as a nanny in order to help you."

The first impression Ichigo had of Loki was the Arrancar was a complete hard ass (moron) and said Aizen-Sama too much. Frowning, Ichigo flicked his eyes toward the door.

"You won't be able to escape." Ichigo glanced back at Loki. "Even if, on the off chance you find a way to overpower me, which you won't given your power level at this time, you will have to contend with Gin and Tosen who are the only ones who live on this level along with Aizen-Sama. If you by chance get past them, then you will have to contend with the espada who live below this floor. You have no chance of escaping, give it up." Loki turned around and made his way to the door. "I will tell Aizen-Sama you are awake." With that Loki was gone, the door locking with a definite click.

Ichigo glanced at the food, Loki it seemed, had made quite a bit. There were all kinds of different foods from what appeared to be different contries. It all looked really good. With a sigh he sat down at his desk and slowly ate, trying out everything. Once his hunger had been taken care of Ichigo found himself thinking about soul society and what they would do once they found out he was missing. Soon his thoughts turned to other subjects and people before he thought about Rukia and how she had given him her powers so he could save his family. About how one simple deed could change everything.

Ichigo found himself wondering if soul society would actually come for him. He was a Vizard, a monster to them. Just like the Quincy, just like any strange people who didn't fit their way of life. Why would they save something they want to destroy?

**Las Noches – Control Room**

Aizen watched in amusement as the boys face changed every second Loki talked. Surprise, hope, annoyance, horror, anger, back to annoyance, then sadness. Finally Loki was done talking and left in a hurry. Apparently he already didn't like the boy. Placing his chin in his hand, he leaned back and thought about the real reason Ichigo-Chan and Uryu-Chan were here. Aizen watched as Ichigo quickly ate his food, and placed everything in a neat pile on the cart and walked over to the bookcase and started searching for a book.

Aizen didn't blink as he heard the door slid open behind him and Loki step inside the room. "Yes?" He spun his chair around in order to watch the Arrancar.

Loki bowed low and straitening back up quickly spoke. "The boy is awake now and has most likely already eaten." Aizen smiled and getting up walked past Loki who watched the screen, and the boy who was currently laying on a bed reading a book.

**Las Noches – Ichigo's Room**

A few minutes after Loki left found Ichigo browsing the bookcase. He found a lot of books he liked, like Shakespeare, and a few he hadn't read before, or could read as they were in a different language. Although one looked suspiciously like a romance novel. Grabbing a book at random, Ichigo lay on his bed and started to read. He was about halfway through the first chapter when the door opened for the second time. Ichigo didn't bother turning around as he figured he knew exactly who it was. After a few seconds had gone by he heard Aizen sigh.

"Very childish don't you think Ichigo-Chan?" Frowning Ichigo looked behind himself to see Aizen standing in the doorway watching him with a smirk on his face. Ichigo just glared at him in hatred before going back to his book. Aizen laughed. Closing the door behind him, Aizen walked to Ichigo's bed and sat beside the boy who quickly rolled over pretending to stretch. "Ichigo," Reaching out Aizen grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. "Come on now, stop acting like a child."

With a snarl of uncontrolled rage Ichigo wrenched his shoulder away from Aizen's hold almost falling off the bed in the process. "Don't touch me you bastard! And for your information, I still am a child!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "No matter how fucked up you are, I can't believe you would go so low as to rape someone."

Aizen quickly grabbed Ichigo who struggled trying to get away. "Calm down Ichigo, I won't hurt you." Aizen wrapped an arm around the boys waist holding him to his body and wiped away Ichigo's tears. "If you behave, I can let you visit your friends, Orihime-Chan and Uryu-Chan."

Ichigo stopped struggling. He felt horror rise within him. Not only did he get kidnapped by a mad man, but Orihime and Uryu too? Did they also "Get raped?"

Aizen frowned. "Orihime was brought here to heal you and Uryu-Chan, she has no other use."

"Then why me? Why Uryu? Couldn't get a girl?" Aizen smiled at Ichigo who shuddered at the man's intense stare. Aizen shoved Ichigo down and quickly straddled him. Leaning down he ghosted his breath along the boy's ear. "If you really want to know, it's because the two of you are special. Perhaps one day you will found out why." Aizen got off the boy enjoying the way his face was bright red. "Until then, I would concentrate on staying out of trouble. As we are on the subject, I do have a few rules I want you to follow."

**Las Noches – Uryu's Room**

Uryu glared at the silver haired fox. "Half of those rules make no sense! I don't curse, and why is…"

Gin quickly cut him off. "Look, mosta those are fer Ichi-Chan. I didna make 'em. Alrigh'?" Uryu glowered at Gin, who just grinned. "Anyways, shall we go an' see the res' of yer rooms?" Gin quickly ushered Uryu into another room ignoring his protests. After all, he had already sent Riku off, not wanting to deal with the hollows 'Aizen-Sama' every other word.

Inside the room, Uryu was surprised to see it looked exactly like his bedroom. Angered, Uryu glared at Gin. "And how did you know what my room looks like exactly?" Gin just shrugged. Grabbing Uryu again he pulled him to another door.

"Look, ya haft ta see this room, I promise ya'll like it." Pushing up his glasses and giving Gin one last glare he opened the door and just stopped. Inside were two sewing machines, a babylock decorator's choice and a babylock ellagèo. Behind the sewing machines were racks of material on shelving units, all kinds of expensive cloth set out in a rainbow across three walls. Uryu looked over at Gin, not knowing what to say. Gin grinned. "Ya can make Ichi-Chan a baby blanket fer thanks ta Aizen-Sama. After all, he was the one that thought of all this fer ya." Gin wrapped his arms around Uryu and held him close, resting his head on Uryu's. "Ya know, ya could thank meh too," Gin grabbed Uryu's ass and squeezed lightly. Uryu jumped and looked away, quickly becoming embarrassed.

Without a second thought, Gin hurriedly picked up Uryu and shunpoed into his bedroom. He dropped Uryu onto the bed and quickly straddled him. Gin blinked in surprise when he found himself looking straight at Uryu's Quincy bow. "I thought they took all yer toys away?"

"They must have forgotten one," Uryu snarled, but before he could move, Gin grabbed his wrist holding it tightly and breaking the chain of the bow tossed it away. Uryu fought him, kicking and howling. Annoyed, Gin pulled his sash off and quickly tied the boy's hands together before tying it to the bed. "Good thing Sousuke warned meh." Uryu's eyes grew large; he bucked and twisted trying in vain to get Gin off of him.

"Let me go you mmph." Gin shoved a ball gag into his mouth and playfully licked the corners of Uryu's lips. Pulling back he slowly started to undress, enjoying the look of fear in the boy's eyes. Once finished, he turned to Uryu and tore his shirt in half pulling the pieces off. Grabbing his pants he pulled them down along with his boxers.

Gin ran his hands up and down Uryu's body exploring everything. He pushed down lightly on the boys protruding ribs, feeling them. Uryu was too lean for Gin's liking, he wondered briefly if Uryu would have any complications in his pregnancy before dismissing them, that's why they had Szayel go and get that Orihime girl.

Leaning down Gin slowly kissed his way down Uryu's chest. Once he got to the boys hips he kissed and bit alternately back up until he reached Uryu's neck. Nibbling lightly on the boy's throat, he sucked on it hard enough to leave a large hicky. Leaning back Gin grinned at the picture Uryu made.

_Hot and beautiful, make me want to... _Grabbing Uryu's chin he tilted his head back and bit down on his exposed throat hard enough to draw blood. Uryu cried out and started struggling again. Gin bit his way back down until he straddled Uryu's hips and looking up to make sure Uryu was watching him, took the boys erection into his mouth, deep throating him. Uryu gasped and withered under him, arching his back when Gin hummed and swallowed his erection. Reaching out blindly Gin opened the bedside drawer and searched for the lube he had hidden in there. Finding it, he squirted a little on his hand and pushed a finger inside.

Uryu shuddered, tossing and turning his head, crying out from behind his gag in pleasure. Ignoring him, Gin bobbed his head up and down enjoying the sounds of pleasure. Humming around his length he pushed in a second finger. Uryu wanted to scream at this man, shout and curse "Why! Why do you need to do THIS to me?" Uryu prided himself on his composure, on his ability to take a situation and turn it to his advantage. But here he was lost.

When he had been woken up to the feeling of hands on his chest, he had been annoyed. He had thought one of the shinigami had need of him, although at the time he couldn't figure out why. Yet to wake up and see one of the traitorous shinigami above you and find out you couldn't move no matter how much you struggled, had scared him. Then that man had pulled off his clothes. Never spoke to him, not even moaned or gasped when he had raped him. Uryu had lain there after he was done. He couldn't understand how it had happened. How he let that man do that to him. Uryu stopped struggling, crying harder, tears rolling down his cheeks unchecked. He just wanted it to stop. He didn't want to live here with this man at all.

Gin let Uryu's cock slide out of his mouth before licking the head and tonguing the slit. Glancing up he hesitated when he saw the boys tears. Sighing Gin let go Uryu's erection and gently wiped his tears away.

"What's the matter?" Uryu frowned at him and muttered from behind the gag. Undoing the ballgag Gin tossed it into a corner. "Now then what's wrong?"

"What do you think?" Uryu snapped out in anger. "And take your fingers out!"

Gin stopped, "But I have ta prepare ya or its going ta hurt," He grinned and playfully leaned in. "Unless ya like pain?" Uryu snarled and struggled. With a shrug, Gin pushed in a third finger.

Uryu whined when the third finger pressed inside. It hurt, a burning sensation that just got worse as that man wiggled his fingers around, seeming to search for something. Suddenly Uryu gasped, arching his back in pleasure. Gin grinned and sitting up pulled his fingers out. Uryu shuddered at the sudden loss, knowing what was coming next. And he hated himself for knowing.

Gin roughly shoved Uryu's legs up so they were over his shoulders. "Ya know, its gonna hurt a little if'n ya don't relax." With that Gin sheathed himself in to the hilt, enjoying Uryu's tight, warm, wet passage. He wanted to move so badly, but stopped, giving Uryu a chance to adjust.

"How ya feelin'?" Uryu shook his head wildly, all he could think about was the pain. It felt like a red hot poker was inside of him, tearing him up. Uryu shuddered and clenched around the man. Gin moaned, _he had better stop moving or I won't be able to. _"I'm going to start. Alright?" Not giving Uryu a chance to reply and already knowing the answer, Gin started to move. He moaned softly and thrust harder, trying to find Uryu's prostate. Gin grinned when Uryu gasped. _Must have hit it._

Gin thrust faster hitting his prostate over and over again before grabbing Uryu's growing erection and stroking him into completion, Uryu crying out when he came, Gin right behind him moaning as Uryu's passage milked him. He collapsed on top of Uryu, his breath heavy.

The orgasmic high slowly faded away. Uryu scrunched his nose up at the wet feeling of cum dripping out of his ass and wiggled trying to get Gin to pull out. With a sigh Gin did and quickly reaching up, untied Uryu.

"Lets go and take a shower, what do ya say?" Gin smiled at Uryu gently, wanting him to at least stay for a while. To his sadness Uryu turned his back on him and getting up off of the bed went into his room. Sighing Gin got up and went into the bathroom to shower alone. He hoped Uryu would get over his pain and anger soon and come to realize he would never be allowed to leave. But that was probably a few years away, if at all. Turning the shower onto hot Gin stepped in, trying to ignore the crying sounds coming from the boy's room.

**Karakura Town – Ichigo's House**

Rukia frowned glaring at Ichigo's bedroom. When he hadn't shown up for school today she had been slightly concerned, thinking he might be sick. So after school she had popped over to Ichigo's house thinking he would be home sick in bed, but he wasn't. She had even asked Yuzu who had told her that Ichigo hadn't been home since he had suddenly run out yesterday shouting about going to the 'shoten'.

_Something's not right here._ Turning around Rukia left saying goodbye to Yuzu who told her to come back later for dinner along with Ichigo, if she could find him. Walking towards Urahara's place, Rukia wondered why Ichigo hadn't been home yet, or even gone to school.

"Oi, Rukia, where are you going?" Rukia glanced behind her to see Renji.

"I heard Ichigo might be at Urahara's."

"Where did you hear that at?"

"I have my sources," Rukia smiled at him before turning around and started walking again. Renji fell in step beside her.

"You know, I haven't seen four-eyes or Orihime lately either." Rukia frowned and picked up the pace, her feelings of unease growing. Something just felt off.

Urahara's shop came into view. The place appeared to be close as no one was outside. Quickly walking up Rukia knocked on the door and waited.

"Were closed!" Urahara's singsong voice shouted out. Rukia rolled her eyes. "As if anyone ever comes to your shop!" The door slid open to reveal Urahara hiding behind his fan. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your company to?"

"Where's Ichigo?"

"Well I wouldn't know, Kon is currently inside Ichigo's body and having tea with us." Urahara tilted his head to the side. "Would you like some?" But Rukia wasn't even listening; instead she shoved past Urahara and into the shop. Urahara opened the door a little wider, beckoning Renji inside.

He led them to the back of the shop, where Kon, Tessai, Yourichi, Ururu, and Ginta all sat at a large round table. Kon jumped up quickly and hugged Rukia. "I'm so glad to see you! It's been horrible!" Annoyed Rukia hit Kon and glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"Kon looked up a little fearfully. Before he could speak, Yourichi piped up.

"Apparently, Ichigo has gone missing since he went out last night to battle a Hollow. He hasn't been seen since. Urahara has also found out Uryu and Orihime have both gone missing since last night."

Renji frowned. "None of them were at school today." Rukia felt cold, something was not right. Whipping out her cell, she quickly checked the history from last night. Low Level Hollow. She frowned.

"Ichigo can handle a low level Hollow." She whispered softly. Yourichi looked up.

"It wasn't a low level hollow. It was two Espada level Arrancar."

"But no alarm went off for that, all it said was…"

"The alarm was wrong." Urahara spoke up. "As far as we understand, Aizen has the three of them."

Renji growled. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Does it matter?" Rukia snapped. "We have to tell Soul Society. Who knows what could be happening to them!" Urahara watched as Rukia and Renji ran out, dragging a reluctant Kon behind them. Yourichi stood up and stood behind Urahara watching the three of them race off towards Orihime's place.

"Should we have told them about the pregnancy?" Urahara shook his head.

"It would not have mattered. Soul Society will not want children of their enemy to live. No matter what the parents wanted."

**A/N : I don't know if I did a good job on the lemon part…I'm not too happy with how it came out. Will try to do better, but I would love some feedback! On another note, My mother loves to sew, and she has always wanted the top of the line sewing machines. Of course she already has a really nice embroidering, a surging/embroidering, and a regular sewing machine. My dad decided to give mom the whole basement for her sewing materials. LoL, she already used up eight shelves for her materials.**


	4. Chapter 4 Why don't you sing for me?

Chapter Four: Why Don't You Sing For Me?

**Soul Society – 11****th**** Division**

"Kenny!" Yachiru raced through the division, giggling as she jumped over and sometimes knocked over people trying to search for Kenpachi. "We got a message from Gramps, captains meeting!" Yachiru spotted Kenpachi in one of the courtyards having found a vict…er willing opponent. Jumping onto Kenpachi's haori she grinned, "Hurry up with your playmate, we have to be there soon." She ignored the unhappy look from Kenpachi's newest vict…er prey

"What's the old man want now?" Kenpachi frowned feeling annoyance at having to hurry. Turning quickly, he slashed the man sending him flying.

"Its about Ichi gone missing!" Kenpachi glanced sideways at Yachiru.

"He's missing?"

"Yup!" Kenpachi frowned. Turning he raced for the 1st division, wondering where the brat could be.

**1****st**** Division**

Yamamoto watched as the Captains and Vice-Captains filed in along with Rukia and Yoruichi. Their voices rising as many of them talked among themselves.

Yamamoto slammed his cane down causing everyone to hush. "We are here because substitute-shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo has currently gone missing along with Quincy Ishida Uryu and Ms. Inoue Orihime. Mayuri, please tell us what you have found out. "

Mayuri shrugged. "It's not much, our records show that around three weeks ago it seems Ishida's and Kurosaki's reitsu went missing for a few hours. Yesterday, two espada level Arrancars seemed to have clashed with both Ishida and Kurosaki, lasting about two minutes with Kurosaki and eight with Ishida. Inoue's reitsu disappeared after theirs did with a five minute lapse between Inoue's and the others."

Whispers broke out as everyone digested the news.

"I talked to Urahara today, it seems he has some concerns he wants addressed." Yoruichi's voice rose up, causing everyone to quiet. "He thinks the reason Orihime was taken was due to her powers. He thinks her ability to heal is by rejecting the injury, thus turning back time. Urahara is worried that she will be used during the war with Ichigo and Uryu as hostages."

"I do have to ask," Shunsui spoke up. "Why Ishida? I understand Ichigo, as he has not yet seen Aizen's bankai and Ms. Orihime as she can heal any wound, but what does he need Ishida for?"

Yoruichi hesitated. She was unsure of what Soul Society would do if they found out the boys were pregnant. Deciding to be safe rather than sorry she spoke. "Urahara thinks that if Aizen has two hostages, Orihime might be more willing to obey if Aizen decides to kill or torture one of them, having the other as backup." Shunsui seemed a little unsure but accepted the explanation.

"What do you propose we do Sou-Taichou?" Byakuya spoke up, a slight frown marring his face.

"For now we will do nothing, but I want 4th, 6th, 10th, and 11th to send in a list of at least four to five shinigami to take along for a rescue mission." Everyone filed out, some slower than others. Rukia hesitated, standing by the door waiting for everyone to leave. Byakuya glanced at her with a puzzled look, but Rukia shook her head. He stopped and waited for her. Once everyone was gone Rukia walked back in and waited for Yamamoto to acknowledger her.

"Yes Rukia?" Yamamoto watched as she took a spent forward.

"I have a few concerns I would like addressed."

Yamamato frowned. "Why didn't you mention these at the meeting?"

Rukia fidgeted. "I think Urahara and Yoruichi are not telling the whole truth."

"That is a serious offense you are saying."

Rukia nodded and spoke. "I know that, which is why I spoke with Kon, the mod soul we got from Urahara by accident," Yamamoto nodded and indicated to go on. "He told me some things that worry me. Around three weeks ago Kon saw Aizen raping Ichigo; he told me Ichigo seemed listless and strange."

"What do you mean by rape?"

"Kon told me Ichigo was trying to get away, but his movements were slow. He said it was as if he were weak." Yamamoto closed his eyes and nodded. Rukia went on. "About two weeks after that Ichigo started throwing up. When Ichigo's badge went off, Ichigo switched with Kon and left to take care of the hollow. But Ichigo never returned. Scared Kon went to Urahara's who then proceeded to do some tests."

Rukia closed her eyes. She was worried over Ichigo and the others and hoped this would make Soul Society move faster. "Kon was told Ichigo was pregnant, but since Ichigo had left his body, the fetuses were dying. If he is away for too long, the fetuses bodies will die. Their souls are still alive in Ichigo's soul body, so when they are born, they will be..."

"They will be born shinigami." Yamamoto muttered to himself. "Does this mean Ishida is also pregnant?"

"I don't know, you would have to ask Urahara." Yamamoto nodded. Standing up he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He had some unfinished business with Urahara it seemed.

**Soul Society**

The news traveled fast; everyone seemed to know about the disappearances of the three Ryoka. Many of the captains were worried wondering what was happening to them, while others could care less.

**4****th**** Division**

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Unohana smiled warmly at Isane.

"You don't need to worry, we will get them back soon." Isane nodded and busied herself, if she had looked back at her Taichou, she would have noticed the look of sadness on the woman's face.

**6****th**** Division**

Renji glanced up from his paperwork to look at Byakuya; the man was standing in front of the window watching the trees sway in the evening breeze; his cold demeanor seemed to have disappeared and in its place was worry.

"What are we going to do?" Byakuya glanced back at Renji.

"Have you gotten your paperwork done?" Renji looked down at his desk and the pile of papers he still had to go through. Byakuya looked back out the window. "For now nothing." Renji said nothing and went back to work, but his heart wasn't in it and he stopped. Both knew nothing more would get down tonight.

**10****th**** Division**

Hitsugaya looked up from his desk and glared at Matsumoto. She stared at him waiting for his answer.

"We will wait for the Sou-Taichou's word." Rangiku pouted.

"He's not going to do anything! Everyone thinks Ichigo will defeat Aizen, but who knows what that man might be doing to him! He's sixteen years old, too young to be fighting a war he might not come back alive from! We shoved all of our problems on his shoulders and he has never complained! Now we are going to leave him to a monster? And what about Ishida and Orihime?"

"I know!" Hitsugaya snapped. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know, but unless Sou-Taichou gives the o.k. we are stuck." Turning back to his paperwork, Hitsugaya threw himself into it, hoping he could forget about the three Ryoka, at least for a little while. Both pretended everything was fine, but both were worried.

**11****th**** Division**

Zaraki was angry. He stalked down his division's halls, anger causing his reitsu to rise to intolerable amounts. Many shinigami stayed in their rooms in the hopes their captain wouldn't notice them.

He spotted Yachiru talking with Yumichika and Ikkaku. Growling he zeroed in on them.

"Good evening captain," Yumichika smiled sweetly at him, before a dark edge crept over his face. "So how are we going to get the Ryoka back?" Zaraki grinned.

**Urahara's Shoten**

Tessai knocked on the door, opening it slightly he looked in to see Urahara asleep on his bed. "Kisuke, Yamamoto is on the screen asking for you." Urahara moaned and grabbing the blanket pulled it over himself and slept on. Sighing Tessai walked in. "He sounds very angry."

"I'll be there in a second, just let me get dressed." Nodding Tessai left. Urahara sighed and getting up got dressed. Still feeling sleepy he yawned, slowly making his way towards Yamamoto.

He smiled warmly at the screen when he spotted the Sou-Taichou's angry expression. "Good morning Sou-Taichou!" Urahara sang out, flipping his fan open and hiding his face. Inwardly Urahara was worried. _I should have known Kon would tell Kuchiki-Chan. "_What can I do for you today?"

"I was told Ishida and Kurosaki were pregnant." Yamamoto glared at Urahara. _He cuts right to the chase. _Urahara thought.

"Really? Who told you that?" Urahara grinned and playfully lowered his fan, waving himself with it.

"Are they pregnant?" Yamamoto snapped and to further his point slammed his staff down. He was not in the mood for playful banter. With a sigh Urahara spoke.

"Yes, Kurosaki-Kun is pregnant with Aizen's child and Ishida-Kun is pregnant with Ichimaru's child."

"Why did Yoruichi not speak of this in the captains meeting?"

"I felt the knowledge was too…" Urahara hesitated. "Sensitive to tell the other captains and vice-captains."

"In what way?"

Urahara pulled is hat down lower to hide his face. He felt uncomfortable explaining this. "You do know how a kings key is made, right?"

Yamamoto frowned and sat back. "Yes, it takes hundreds of thousands of souls to create it."

Urahara nodded. "The king's key also has to be made on spiritually dense land. The souls are then combined in order to make the key. Yet to gain entrance to the Royals Palace, you have to be royalty yourself."

Yamamoto frowned. "But if that were true, then how could Aizen take the place of royalty?"

"There are a few ways to become royalty. You could devour a prince or mate with the prince and create a child by blending their reitsu together, in which case as their father, he would be considered royalty."

"So he chose to rape two children?" Yamamoto frowned. "How does he know Kurosaki and Ishida are royalty, after all is it not uncommon for a male shinigami to give birth?"

"True, but Aizen already knew Kurosaki and Ishida were royalty. He must have noticed their reitsu connected with the Hogyoku when he pulled it out of Kuchiki-Chan."

"And how would that tell him Kurosaki and Ishida are royalty?"

Urahara shuffled his feet and looked away guiltily. "I…er…wanted to see if I could create a kings key by making fake souls, but apparently it only works to create hybrids."

Yamamoto glared at Urahara who winced and seemed to find the wall interesting. "Are you telling me that the Hogyoku can sense royalty?"

"In a way, yes, the Hogyoku is drawn to their reitsu and their reitsu to it. Aizen wanted both boys so that he and Ichimaru could get into the Royal Palace."

Something didn't add up, puzzled Yamamoto asked. "Why are their two princes? I have only ever known of their being one prince in soul society or the real world at any given time."

"There have been some recorded cases of their being more than one prince in soul society and the real world. It is very rare and I have only ever seen it written down twice before."

Yamamoto nodded. "I want you to keep this to yourself right now Urahara. I don't need everyone to know Kurosaki and Ishida are royalty. I will need to think this through." Yamamoto sighed. "Is it too late to stop Aizen from becoming royalty?"

Urahara nodded. "Once he impregnated Kurosaki-Kun, he was already royalty. It does not matter if the child is stillborn or if there is a miscarriage. Because of this, both Aizen and Ichimaru can enter the Royal Palace at any time once they create the kings key."

Yamamoto shook his head, "We will still have to get the Ryoka back as soon as possible to stop any more royalty from being created. I will be back to talk to you later." Yamamoto nodded to Urahara and the screen went blank.

Urahara sighed and pulled his hat down. "I doubt Aizen would allow anyone else to touch either Kurosaki or Ishida. The only one he remotely trusts is Ichimaru anyways…"

**Las Noches**

Ichigo lay on his stomach on the bed. He didn't feel like putting on a shirt, instead he just wore a white hakama, as Loki had taken his old one and tossed it to Ichigo's annoyance. It had been a little over a week since he had been brought to Las Noches and Loki had done his best to make sure he was happy. Except he couldn't be. He was in enemy territory, pregnant, and was not allowed to see either Uryu or Orihime.

Sighing Ichigo rolled over and glanced over at the bookcase. Once he finished a book he noticed it seemed to disappear the next day and a new one was in its place. It made for soon interesting books. Ichigo sighed and rolled over, not wanting to read either.

"You seem to be doing that a lot." Grabbing a pillow Ichigo pulled it over his head. "How childish." Annoyed, Ichigo tossed the pillow away and rolled over, glaring at Aizen who stood by the doorway watching him.

"Well excuse me for being childish! I have nothing to do all day except read and eat whatever meal Loki brings me. And I can't even do that because he's late!" Ichigo tossed his hand out and lay back.

Aizen laughed, his voice soft. "He's late because I was going to take you to have lunch with Gin, Kaname, Orihime and Uryu." Ichigo sat up quickly, a look of surprise on his face. "But if you would rather eat here," Turning Aizen started to leave.

"Ah…" Ichigo jumped up. "WAIT!" Aizen stopped and looked back at him. "I want to see them!"

"Will you be good?" Ichigo nodded. Aizen smirked. "If you try anything, you will be punished, regardless if your friends are there. If you are good, I will allow you to see them again. Now shall we go?" Aizen put his hand out and watched as Ichigo warily took it.

A thought crossed Ichigo's mind that made him smiled, albeit weakly. F_eels like it's going to be Thanksgiving from hell…_

A/N: Had to end there, I already gave you some things to think about. I'm worried about Ishida. For some reason I thought that in the Bount Arc, some lady told Uryu he was a quincy prince…maybe I was on crack when I watched the episode, because now I can't find it…or maybe I was so tired I fell asleep and dreamed she said that? Can someone tell me what episode it was so I can re-watch it? I'm sure he was at Urahara's shop lying on a futon.

On another note, I've noticed I keep forgetting which story I am currently writing and will put things that don't belong. Thank god I reread or else Broken Heart would be a VERY strange story. LOL.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bird Not Yet Tamed

Chapter Five: The Bird Not Yet Tamed

Aizen took Ichigo's hand and leading him out of his room, escorted him into his own apartment. He stopped in the middle of the room and let go of Ichigo's hand. "Put those on," Aizen gestured to the clothes on the bed and not waiting for an answer settled himself down in a chair. Ichigo frowned at being ordered, but picked them up and looked around for the bathroom.

"There is no need to be shy. After all, I have already seen you naked." Glaring at him, Ichigo tried to quickly get dressed; ignoring the way Aizen was staring at him.

Aizen watched the naked figure before him. The boy's body had changed slightly, his body more rounded in the hips and some of his muscles had softened, giving him a womanly shape.

Ichigo turned his back toward Aizen, unknowingly giving him a good view of his backside, and pulled his shirt off tossing it onto the floor. Grabbing the new shirt he noticed it was covered him completely, not showing off anything, with a high collar that hid the one around his neck. It had long sleeves that stopped at his wrists. _It's different from the other one's I wore before. _Ichigo thought as he lightly pulled on the sleeves.

Ichigo stopped when he got to his hakama. Hesitating, he glanced behind him to see Aizen watching him, his eyes roaming over his body. Ichigo shuddered in disgust and gripped the pants hard, his knuckles turning white.

Suddenly Aizen's voice washed over him, sounding bored. "What's the matter? If you don't hurry, the others will start to wonder where we are."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Just do it quickly…_ He thought to himself. Dropping his pants he reached for the new ones only to stop when he felt arms wrap around him, pulling him flush against a broad chest.

"You're beautiful." The arms went lower, touching his abdomen. "I wonder what gender it will be." Ichigo was shaking in anger, he wanted so badly to have his sword with him, to feel it in his hand when he cut this man down. "Will they look like you…" Ichigo closed his eyes when the hands touched his cock.

"or me?" The last part was said softly, almost lovingly. Whirling around Ichigo tried to strike Aizen, only to have his hand caught.

"Let me go." Ichigo snarled glaring in hatred at Aizen, who smirked. He reached out and stroked Ichigo's face slowly, his voice soft.

"I just wanted to remind you," He leaned in, his lips lightly brushing his ear. "You will never be able to leave here. And if you find a way to escape, I WILL come after you." He let go, watching as Ichigo backed away.

"Get dressed." Ichigo growled and pulled his pants on. He glared at Aizen as he pulled on a pair of plain white shoes.

_If looks could kill. _Aizen smirked and stood up. "Shall we?" He held his hand out. Ignoring it Ichigo swept past walking toward the door. To his annoyance it didn't open. "You can't escape from here Ichigo. This door is programmed to open only to my touch or those whom I consider to be trustworthy. Now, come here Ichigo."

"Open the damn door." Ichigo kept his back to the man. Anger rolling through him.

"If you want it opened, you will come _here._" Aizen stressed the last word as if he were calling a dog. Growling Ichigo whirled around. "I wonder if we should go? You don't seem to be obeying me. Perhaps it would be better if you stayed here." Aizen raised an eyebrow at Ichigo as he lounged in his chair, his chin resting on his hand. The man looked at Ichigo in a condescending way and although Ichigo would love more than anything to fight Aizen on this, he wanted to see his friends more.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Ichigo strode back to the chair. "Well?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding annoyed.

Aizen smiled at Ichigo before suddenly grabbing him pulling him into his lap. He tightened his arms around Ichigo, holding him flush against his body. Surprised Ichigo yelped and struggled to get away. "You can be such a child sometimes Ichigo." Aizen whispered softly, his lips lightly brushing the boys ear. Ichigo shuddered when he felt a wet heat engulf his ear. He gasped arching away as it slid lower until he felt it on his neck, sucking and biting.

"You need to grow up," A hand slid down his stomach, settling on his hakama. "You're not a child anymore." It slid under cupping him.

"You bastard! It's because of you I'm like this!" He felt the smirk against his neck.

"So crude," Aizen slowly stroked his penis. "Yet so youthful, I wonder why I chose you." Ichigo squirmed when he felt himself harden. "I could have taken the easier boy."

"Then why didn…" Ichigo stopped. Did he really wish Ishida had caught Aizen's eye instead of him?

"Didn't what, take him instead? He meant nothing to me, a pest that was easily squashed, you on the other hand, you interested me. On that hill I watched you stare at me with such fire. You thought you were going to win? Stop me from taking the Hogyoku?" Aizen abruptly stood up knocking Ichigo off of his lap. "Come, we are going to be late." Aizen held out his hand. "I won't take any more nonsense from you, one more infraction and I _will_ punish you. Regardless of the company." Ichigo glared as he got back up, but took the offered hand anyways.

Aizen pulled him outside of their rooms and into a long white hallway that stretched out in front of them. At the end of the hall, Ichigo could see it branched out to either side. "Where are we going?" He asked as Aizen led him down the hallway.

"To Tousen's room. He asked Gin and I if we would have lunch with him today in his apartments. Its only down this hall a little ways. Gin's rooms are on the right and Tousen's are on the left."

"Why are you telling me this? Is it so when I escape I know which room **not** to go in?" Aizen smirked as he pulled Ichigo along gently.

"What makes you think you can escape?"

"Its only a matter of when I escape." Ichigo glared at Aizen, annoyed the man would think so little of him.

"What of Inoue-Chan and Ishida-Chan? Will you leave them here? I doubt you can save the two of them along with yourself."

"I'll find a way!" Aizen stopped in front of a door about halfway down the hallway. He regarded Ichigo with interest.

"You will have to do it soon then. You are growing with child. In a few months you will have trouble walking, let along running. Once the child is born, can you help everyone to escape, or will you make that tough decision to just save yourself and your child?"

"Do you find it enjoyable to mock me?" Aizen smirked at the sullen tone Ichigo used.

"No, just pointing out some flaws in your plan." The door slid open as they reached it. "Shall we?" Ichigo walked past Aizen ignoring him, but the man only smiled before following him in. Inside he could see the place was sparsely decorated in creams, blues, and whites. In the middle of the room sat a large table with places already set out. An Arrancar stood off to the side, the waiter and cook for the evening.

"Welcome Aizen-Sama and Ichigo-Kun." Tousen stood up from his chair and smiled kindly at Ichigo, who looked away.

"Oh! Kurosaki-Kun." Ichigo looked over to see Orihime standing behind a chair with her hands on the back and smiling cheerfully at him. Ichigo smiled back at her happy to see she seemed fine.

"How are you doing Orihime?"

"Good!" She chirped. Tilting her head to one side, Orihime regarded him silently as Ichigo did the same. She seemed fine, but Ichigo was worried for her. He could see small worry lines on her forehead and when she smiled, it didn't quiet reach her eyes. Ichigo jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come now Ichigo-Chan, you don't need to stand in the doorway, come sit down." Ichigo allowed himself to be steered into a chair next to Orihime. "Gin seems to be late." Aizen commented as he settled himself at the head of the table with Ichigo on his right and an empty spot on his left which Ichigo assumed belonged to Gin.

"He sent a messenger to tell me he had an incident with Uryu he had to take care of first." Tousen frowned; quite honestly, he didn't understand why Aizen-Sama had kidnapped both boys. The man could have had any willing woman or man, why take what does not want to be taken?

"Is that so?" Aizen smirked and glanced at Ichigo who was ignoring him. "I wonder if he will show. Perhaps we should get started instead of waiting for him." Tousen nodded and their waiter immediately set out plates of food.

"How have you been Orihime-Chan?" Orihime looked up in surprise when Aizen spoke to her.

"…good." She hesitated when Ichigo quickly looked up. _I need to think of something good_. She thought. "Um…Ulquiorra brings me my favorite foods, but sometimes he won't. He thinks some of them are not good for me." She smiled weakly and played with her fork.

"That's good." Tousen nodded at her, trying to be kind. "What foods do you like?"

"Um…I like cheese and butter…oh!" She laughed. "and sweet potatoes." Ichigo smiled, _At least she's happy._

Suddenly the door opened and Gin walked in followed by Uryu who looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Sorry we're late!" Gin grinned playfully at Aizen. "Had a little trouble." Uryu gritted his teeth in anger. _A little trouble? He tried to force himself on me again. _He glared at Gins back, boring holes into him.

Aizen watched as Gin's face changed slightly, if he didn't know Gin better he wouldn't have seen it. Their eyes met and Aizen noted the silent plea, the 'I need to talk to you'. Aizen nodded at Gin who brought his grin back full force.

"Hope yer not too mad we're a little late." Gin sat down and patted the seat next to him. "Come 'ere Uryu." Uryu's back stiffened, but he sat down. He had agreed to obey, but only because Gin had threatened to not let him see Orihime and Ichigo, and he wanted to know how they were doing.

There was silence at first when they started to eat, but soon, Aizen started making small talk causing Gin and Tousen to join in. With them busy, Ichigo concentrated on having a silent conversation with Orihime and Uryu.

He tried to mouth out words but at times Orihime seemed lost, and mostly stared. Uryu on the other hand seemed to understand.

_Any ways out? _Ichigo mouthed, watching Aizen out of the corner of his eye.

_Gin locks his room at night, I can't get out. _Uryu stabbed his food.

_What about you? _Ichigo looked over at Orihime who shook her head. Ichigo frowned, there had to be some way out.

_Did you find anything that might be useful?_

_It depends, I will have to talk to you in private about…_

"What are ya three doin'?" Ichigo was startled when Gin's voice rose up.

"Nothing." He ignored the fact he sounded like a petulant child.

"Dun sound like nothin' ta meh." Ichigo ground his teeth and glared at Gin who just smiled at him.

"Why the hell do would you care?" Ichigo snapped back, taking pleasure in the way Gin's smiled seemed to fade.

"Now now, Ichigo, play nice." Aizen spoke, not even looking at him.

Pissed Ichigo stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He ignored the dark look Tousen was giving him. "Play nice? What the hell do you expect me to do? You rape us, kidnap us, and are now telling us to be happy? You sick fucker."

Aizen stood up, anger flaring through him. "Sit down Ichigo, or I _will _punish you."

"I'm not your property, you can't…" Ichigo cried out when Aizen struck him, knocking him down.

"I am sorry about this," Aizen flicked his gaze toward the others. Tousen had a slight frown on his face, but it was directed at Ichigo. Orihime looked scared, her hands were hiding her face but she had her fingers spread so she could look past them. Uryu looked sick and was staring in hatred at Aizen. Gin just looked away and sighed. "It seems it was too early for him to visit. Please excuse us." Turning Aizen bent down slightly, grabbing a disoriented Ichigo by his arm and started pulling him out of the room.

"Oh and Gin," Aizen waited for Gin to look at him. "Come see me later." With that Aizen turned and dragged Ichigo out of the room.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"You just had to annoy me." Ichigo growled and tried to twist his arm out of Aizen's grip. "You never will learn will you?"

"Let me go you bastard!" Sighing Aizen twisted Ichigo's arm up behind his back and marched him to their rooms. Once inside Aizen tossed the boy onto the floor.

"You won't be seeing them for a while, at least not until I can take you out without you embarrassing me." Aizen settled himself down in a chair and observed the boy who was currently panting on the floor and rubbing his abused arm.

"What am I, a dog?" Ichigo stood up glaring at Aizen. "I'm not a pet you can parade around."

"So crude, I wonder if I have time to train you," Ichigo gritted his teeth, his fists were balled, his nail's digging into his flesh leaving red marks. Aizen sighed, "You are not a dog, at least, I don't see you as one. You are my lover."

Ichigo couldn't help himself, he laughed. "Your lover? I never had a choice! You didn't give me one!" Ichigo looked away, the tears he never wanted to see, let alone have this bastard see, were slipping past his defenses. "You RAPED me. Maybe at the time I thought it was a dream, a good one. But when I found out it was real…" Ichigo closed his eyes, his tears rolling down unchecked. "I felt violated. You came into my _home._ The only place I really felt safe." Ichigo closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened them and glared at Aizen, hatred welling up inside of himself.

"and you think I am your lover? I won't ever love you, I won't ever be _yours_. So don't you dare call me your lover."

"What should I call you then; slave, concubine?" Aizen brought his hand up and rested his chin on it, pretending to be bored even though he wanted nothing more than strike the stupid boy again. "What will the child say when it's old enough to understand?" Ichigo looked away and said nothing. Aizen sighed. "You obviously cannot handle too many people right now. You will stay in your quarters until I think you are ready to come out."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Kept in my room? What am I, a child? Don't you dare treat me like one!" He gasped at the immense reiatsu pressing down on him. Falling to his knees he coughed, trying vainly to breath.

"I have had enough with you. If you want to act like a child I will treat you like one." Standing up Aizen grabbed Ichigo and marched him into his room. "I really did not want to do this," Aizen spoke softly. Throwing the boy onto the bed he quickly said a spell stopping Ichigo from leaving the bed. He turned to leave.

"You…" Ichigo tried to get off but was stopped by an invisible wall. "What the…" Aizen turned back when he reached the door.

"If you want to be let out faster, I would suggest you obey me. The only other person you will see from now on is Loki." With that he was gone, leaving Ichigo to shout after him.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

A few hours later saw Aizen sitting on a chair reading a book in peace. The boy had finally stopped his shouting and was quiet.

Aizen looked up from his book when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," He closed his book and waited as the door opened and Gin hesitantly stood in the doorway. Aizen raised an eyebrow and with a weak grin Gin closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair next to him. "What happened?"

"Ya dun wan' ta know. I've been havin' a tough time wid the kid." Gin leaned back in the chair, his eyes half closed. He appeared to be exhausted, perhaps too tired from taking care of Uryu all day long. Gin sat up after a few minutes and glanced around the room. "Where's Ichi-Kun?"

"In his room, he won't be seeing anyone anytime soon." Gin grinned, but soon it fell away.

"I dun know what ta do. Uryu won't even look at me now. He talks ta Riku but other than that he ignores meh. I'm trying ta be nice…" Gin sighed. "I dun wan ta hit him, an after what ya did ta Ichi-Kun, I think I might forget mehself and…" He shook his head. "I just needed ta talk ta ya."

Aizen sighed. "I should not have hit Ichigo."

"He was back talkin' ya." Gin watched as Aizen smirked. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

Aizen said nothing for a while, thinking over all the things he had to do. Sighing he spoke, his voice soft and wearily. "Too many things. I need to think ten steps ahead of Soul Society, but without the boy, Soul Society will be weak when the war starts."

"I can see what ya mean by too much ta do, but ya can't think of every possibility. Think about the Ryoka children, we never put them into our plans before, but we still got what we needed an' got out of there." Gin smiled at Aizen. "Anyways, what should I do about Uryu?"

"I doubt you can do anything about him. I suppose you do have a few options but I think even if you try everything he will still hold a deep grudge against you. Perhaps after the child is born he might think more kindly of you. If you still feel worried over him, I can always erase his memories."

Gin hesitated and looked away. "I dun think I can do that either. Maybe after he has the kid he might finally understand he can't do anything about bein' here. I'll wait an see." Gin looked sideways at Aizen. "Are ya goin' ta do that ta Ichi-Chan?"

Aizen leaned back in his chair and though about it. "Perhaps." He admitted. Gin nodded.

"Thanks for listenin' ta me," He stood up.

"If you feel the need to talk, I am here." Gin nodded and left.

_I wonder if I would erase his memories. _Aizen looked at Ichigo's door. He shook his head and decided he had read enough for the night. He went to bed, his thoughts wandering, keeping him awake.

**A/N: My favorite Chapter! Was it yours? ****I have another question for everyone. What would you do if you were locked away for a week with no contact from anyone except the person you really hate?**

**For some odd reason, I am struggling with Broken Heart. I can't seem to figure out if one scene should go before or after another…probably doesn't matter but I need to decide soon 'cause both ways change a lot of things. Sigh…back to work. If this keeps up, I won't be updating Broken Heart anytime soon. Writers Block?**

**I want to point out a few things…(My friend told me I was confusing her, and she's easily confusable…(weird, it's actually a word, spell check didn't say anything))**

**1****st****: Cerulean Skies is after the incident with Yammy and Ulquiorra, but before Orihime is taken.**

**2****nd****: Broken Heart is after Orihime gets taken**


	6. Chapter 6: The Caged Bird Grows Dull

Chapter Six: The Caged Bird Grows Dull So Twitters To Pass Time

Ichigo woke up the next day feeling tired and weary. He growled in annoyance when he remembered the way Aizen had handled him. He touched his cheek which felt sore. "I'm not a child." He muttered.

"You really do look like one." Ichigo's head whipped up and he stared in annoyance at Aizen who was standing in the doorway, the man smiled at him as he walked in.

Ichigo put his hand out and touched the force field. "Are you going to let me out?" In answer Ichigo felt it disappear. He slipped off the bed and stretched.

"You will not be allowed out of your room for a week starting today." Ichigo stopped stretching and opened his mouth to argue." Aizen held his hand up. "If you argue with me, I will add a few more days." Ichigo closed his mouth.

"Good. You will not be seeing Loki after today, it will just be you and me. I hope you won't miss him." Aizen smirked when Ichigo snorted. The smirk fell away and Aizen regarded Ichigo carefully. Ichigo looked away, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his face. Surprised, Ichigo looked up to see Aizen touch the bruise that had formed from where Aizen had struck him.

"…"

"…"

They regarded each other silently. Ichigo thought he saw sadness flicker across Aizen's features, but it was gone before he could make sure. Finally his face was let go and Aizen went on as if nothing had happened.

"If you get lonely we can talk, but you will be alone for the most part. I will bring you your meals, so you can eat whenever you get hungry." Aizen gestured to the table which had many different dishes set out, with steam curling above the food. "I heard these are your favorites." Ichigo watched as Aizen turned around and left. _Is he trying to be kind to me? _Frowning Ichigo sat down at the table and slowly started to eat. They were indeed his favorites, but Ichigo didn't feel thankful, instead he found himself thinking about what everyone was doing without him.

When he was finished Ichigo lay down on the bed and went back to sleep seeing as there was nothing more to do. He was stuck here until that bastard decided to let him out. He could survive a week.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The second day was as nice as the first. Ichigo didn't have to deal with Aizen at all that day. Before the man had always come to visit before he went to bed, mostly just to talk for a while. Although, now that Ichigo thought about it, he had never spoke a word, just glared at him the whole time leaving Aizen to just sit there and drink his tea with a small smile as he spoke of trivial things. Ichigo felt slightly guilty but quickly pushed it aside. He had been raped, kidnapped, even hit, so why should he care about hurting the man's feelings.

Ichigo didn't see anyone the whole day. Loki never showed himself, but Ichigo knew he had to be around here somewhere. When Ichigo left his room to use the restroom and came back, his bed was made with clean sheets and the table was clear of dishes. When he took a shower and tossed his used towel on the floor it would be gone and a new one in its place when he came back. His meals were still served to him, but by Aizen who asked if he wanted to talk for awhile. Ichigo had quickly refused and wandered off pretending to suddenly want to read a book. Aizen had left, saying he would be back tomorrow. Feeling guilty again, he had tried to open the door leading to Aizen's room, but it was locked.

The next few days passed the same as the second. Aizen would bring in breakfast and ask if he wanted to chat and Ichigo would tell him no, but the feeling of guilt kept plaguing him.

"Why do I care? Argh." Ichigo scrubbed his face and leaned back in the bath to dunk his head under. Coming back up he shook his head like a dog, sending water flying everywhere. The water was steadily turning cool forcing Ichigo to get out. Grabbing a towel he dried himself off before going to bed naked.

The sixth day Ichigo woke up to the smell of breakfast waiting for him. Ichigo sat up and yawned, still feeling tired. Getting out of bed he stretched, enjoying the way his back popped.

"I hope you don't mind if I eat with you today." Ichigo paused mid stretch to see Aizen sitting at the table with a smile on his face as he watched his naked body. Ichigo blushed; fully awake he was not wearing anything.

Ichigo glared at Aizen feeling his face becoming redder by the second. With a snarl he grabbed the sheets off the bed and wrapped himself in it. With one last look towards Aizen he stalked over to the closet and grabbing the first clothes he touched, went into the bathroom to change.

"You know, I have seen you naked before," Aizen smirked when he heard the bathroom door lock. "Honestly." He shook his head feeling amused. "I do have to ask, is your morning sickness any better?"

Ichigo glared at the door, _Bastard._ Ichigo sighed, deciding to at least answer him, it's not like they had to talk. "It hasn't bothered me lately; Loki stopped giving me any foods that made me sick." Aizen nodded, even though Ichigo couldn't see him.

Finally Ichigo came back out fully dressed and settled himself down in a chair to eat. He ignored Aizen, who smiled at him. The man was persistent in trying to get him to talk, but Ichigo either grunted or glared at him with each question.

Aizen sighed as he watched the boy eat. His plan was not going to work if the boy was not going to at least try to get to know him. Aizen smirked slightly; an idea suddenly came to him.

"How about this," Ichigo looked up. "Every time you answer one of my questions, I will answer one of yours. Does that sound fair?" Ichigo thought about it and nodded.

"How about you start first."

Ichigo tilted his head to one side as he thought of a good question to ask. With a shrug he turned back to Aizen. "Why am I here?"

"To have my child." Aizen leaned back and smiled at Ichigo who glared at him.

"That didn't answer my question."

Aizen smirked, "then ask it better next time. Now it's my turn. Why do you feel you have to blindly follow Soul Society?"

Ichigo frowned at him. "I don't 'blindly follow' anyone! Rukia gave me her powers so I could save my family. I'm repaying her back."

"I see," Aizen leaned back in his chair. "Then haven't you done enough? You have been taking care of all the hollows when other soul reapers can easily enough do so. What more do you need to repay them for?"

"I still have to protect my family!" Ichigo snarled, feeling annoyed this man was questioning his friends.

"Isn't this a family?" Aizen spread his hands out gesturing to the two of them. Ichigo stood up and slammed his hand down on the table.

"This isn't a family. You raped me and kidnapped me. I don't…" Ichigo stopped. He had almost said he didn't want the child, but he did right? Ichigo sat back down feeling horrible. He was sixteen and going to be a father…or at least a mother. He was supposed to go get into a good university, become a doctor and take over the family clinic. It had been one of those unspoken rules. Instead, he was a prisoner to a traitor and going to have his child who he didn't know if he could even give it any love. Ichigo shuddered feeling tears threatening to fall. Putting his hands up, Ichigo hid his face not wanting his enemy to see him weak like this.

Aizen sighed when the first tears fell. Standing up walked around the table to kneel in front of Ichigo. Grabbing the boys hand he pulled it away from his face and put his own on the boy's right cheek. His other hand slowly rubbed circles on his back, trying to slow down the boy's cries.

"I want you to be happy," Ichigo tried to suppress his sobs but they only seemed to get louder. Aizen stood and scooped Ichigo up into his arms. Walking over to the bed he lay him down and pulled the covers over his body. Laying down on top of them Aizen pulled the boy close. "This child will need two parents, parents who love each other." Aizen pulled Ichigo's chin up. Their eyes locked on each other, Aizen leaned in, his lips ghosting along Ichigo's. "I want you to love me, like I love you." Ichigo's mind went blank when he felt gentle lips touching his.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo lay in bed a few hours later. It had been surreal; Aizen had lain next to him the entire time, just holding him, his chin resting on Ichigo's head. Ichigo had been slowly lulled to sleep, feeling safe in this man's arms.

When he awoke he had found himself laying in bed alone. Now he just lay in his bed his hand on his stomach, wondering what he was going to do about his feelings, both for the growing child within him and Aizen. Did the man really love him? Or was he lying?

Ichigo rolled over and lay on his stomach. _Did it matter?_

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Aizen sighed. Tomorrow the boy's punishment would end. He had hoped to be further along with the boy, but he had to admit the two of them had done well. He had learned a little during breakfast, but he doubted Ichigo had taken anything from their encounter. Aizen sighed, looking at his bed. He wanted Ichigo in it, and he hoped that he soon would have him. With a shake of his head he settled himself at his desk and contented himself with the knowledge he would be there for a while reading reports.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo woke up to the smell of breakfast a second time. With a sigh he rolled over to see Aizen sitting at the table watching him. Yawning Ichigo mumbled "Too bad for you Aizen, I'm dressed today." The man chuckled and watched as Ichigo got up and sat down at the table.

"Do you have any questions today?"

Ichigo frowned at him but nodded. "Why did you kidnap me and Uryu to have your children?"

Aizen smiled. "The two of you were special."

Ichigo tilted his head to one side, confusion evident on his face. "In what way?"

Aizen watched Ichigo, a small smile on his face. "Perhaps one day you will find out."

"Not today?" Aizen laughed at the indigent look on Ichigo's face.

"Not today." He affirmed. "Now it's my turn, what is your family situation like at home?"

"Huh? Well, I guess it's kind of normal… I have two sisters and my crazy father."

"How is he crazy?" Aizen asked. That was all Ichigo needed before he found himself talking about how crazy his whole family was. Laughing as he told Aizen how his father would wake him up in the mornings, about his two sisters and how different they were. Aizen listened, watching Ichigo's face as he spoke, but one thing was bothering him. One person Ichigo wasn't talking about.

Ichigo trailed off, he had been speaking for awhile but surprisingly it was easy talking to Aizen. He looked up when Aizen cleared his throat.

"What about your mother?" Ichigo hesitated. "You don't have to tell me." With a shake of his head Ichigo spoke.

"My mom died when I was younger." His voice was soft and full of pain. Aizen nodded, watching as Ichigo looked away, trying to hide his tears.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ichigo hesitated; he needed someone to talk to. Someone who could take on his pain, and Aizen seemed to. He needed this, this sense of closure. He had hated himself for taking his mother away from his sisters but was it honestly his fault? His father had always said no, but even as a child Ichigo had felt the man was lying.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Ichigo spoke softly, telling Aizen everything. How much he loved his mother, looked up to her, even the guilt he had from his mother's death. As he told Aizen everything it felt as if a weight was lifted off of himself. He smiled weakly, he had really needed this.

When he got to his fight with Grand Fisher Ichigo was surprise to see his eyesight getting blurry. "I don't know why I'm crying so much." Ichigo tried to wipe away his tears but they kept on coming. "I want to be a good fath…" Ichigo laughed mirthlessly. "No, I guess I'm a mother. I just want to be a good parent. Someone my child can look up to like I did with…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Ichigo…" Aizen leaned over and pulled Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo blushed hotly, but held onto his haori, hoping the man could take away the pain.

"You try to protect everyone, but you forget you also need to be protected."

"I'm not weak!" Ichigo snarled, growing annoyed when Aizen laughed.

"Just because you need to be protected doesn't mean you're weak." Aizen placed Ichigo's head in the crook of his neck, the two of them just sitting there. Ichigo felt too many emotions pull at him. On one hand he hated this man for taking him away from his friends, on the other hand he felt safe in this man's arms. It was wrong; this man was not safe; he tried to kill Rukia, hell Aizen tried to kill him too. But then, what should he feel? Too many emotions wrapped around him, leaving him empty.

"I'm sorry, I'm crying so much." Ichigo whispered softly.

"Your tears are because of the pregnancy, you're hormonal. There's nothing wrong with you."

Ichigo snorted. "What makes you so sure?"

Aizen just smirked, lightly rubbing Ichigo's back. The two of them sat there for a while before Ichigo spoke.

"Guess it's my turn," He mumbled softly. He felt Aizen nod; his head moving up and down on top of Ichigo's making him smile. "Do you have a god complex?" He asked and immediately flinched. _That's not what I meant._

Aizen sighed, "I think we are done," He pushed Ichigo off of his lap gently and stood up, in a panic Ichigo found himself grabbing the front of Aizen's robes.

"Wait! That's not what I meant!" Aizen stopped and watched the boy wearily. Ichigo nodded to the chairs.

"Please, just sit down." Aizen raised an eyebrow but sat watching the boy. "I didn't mean to upset you; I just…wanted to understand a bit." He watched Aizen for any clue that he might be going too far. "Why do you want to become god?"

"Perhaps one day you will find out."

Ichigo glared. "Why can't that be today?"

Aizen only smirked before getting up and leaving.

Ichigo stared after him. He felt that guilt again; crawling up choking him. Annoyed he glared at the door and to his surprise found Aizen had left the door wide open. Ichigo just stared at it, before he heard Aizen voice shout, "Your punishment is over now. You can come out." Blinking in surprise Ichigo took a tentative step forward.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

While Ichigo was locked in his room in first day of punishment, Uryu was in his own personal hell. For the past week he and Gin had gotten into fight after fight, today Gin was trying to have a pleasant conversation, but Uryu either just glared or was as rude as he could be. They had been arguing over what happened before they had gone to the lunch.

"A kiss does not mean I'm forcing myself on ya." Gin growled, annoyed they were still on the topic. "Meh having sex wid ya is."

"It doesn't matter if you raped me or kissed me; if I don't want it it's forced." Uryu glared at Gin who huffed in annoyance.

"I dun understand ya,"

Uryu snorted. "You don't understand me? At least I don't have an annoying accent; half the things you say make no sense." They glared at each other. Neither one backing down.

Gin ground his teeth, turning he left slamming the door after him. Uryu winced, before going back into his sewing room.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gin leaned against the door and slid down curling up and wrapping his arms around his knees. He was starting to feel sick from dealing with Uryu all day long. He just wanted to get away for a while; maybe he should go and play with some of the espada. He grinned thinking of all the games he could play, or if none would, he could change the hallways position again. With his grin in full force Gin got up and walked past Riku who glanced warily at him. He still hadn't forgiven Gin for some of the tricks he had played, even though the man had said they were 'harmless' fun.

Turning to the door he opened it enough to slip in unnoticed. Walking in Riku dropped his bag on o the floor and picked a few clothes off the floor, tossing them on the bag to clean later. Grabbing the sheets he wrenched them off tossing them onto the floor and opening the closet pulled out a new set.

"Do you need help?" Startled, Riku looked his shoulder to see Uryu watching him.

"No, I can handle it." Turning back to the bed he spread out the sheets and slowly made the bed.

"Do you know how Ichigo is doing?" Riku stopped what he was doing and smiled at Uryu who was leaning against the door trying hard to remain uninterested.

"You don't have to worry; his punishment is being kept in his room for a week." Riku frowned slightly when Uryu snorted, his lips twitching. "What's so funny?"

"It's like he's being treated like a child. What kind of a punishment is being keep in a room for a week." Riku shrugged and went about cleaning the rest of the room and bathroom. He kept away from the sewing room after Uryu had freaked out when he had accidently thrown away 'scraps'. "I wonder if I can see Orihime again…" Uryu looked away.

"You should apologize to Ichimaru-Sama; he might take you to see her then." Uryu blinked in surprise. Was that annoyance he heard in Riku's voice?

"I don't want to talk to him." Uryu scowled at Gin's door.

"You sound like a child." Riku muttered softly, but Uryu heard him. Glaring at Riku, Uryu turned around went back into his sewing room and slammed the door.

"Like a child." Riku repeated and went about finishing his chores.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Yamamoto was feeling strained. The abduction of the two Ryoka and the substitute shinigami weighed heavily on his mind. He now had to rethink his whole battle plan, afterall, he couldn't expect a pregnant Ichigo to fight.

He looked up from his reports when he heard a knock at his door. It slid open to reveal Unohana holding a file. "Ah, Unohana, you have the list of people you are going to take?" She nodded a soft smile on her face.

"Has anyone else been by?"

"No you're the first, but it has only been a day, I don't expect such a fast response from the others." Unohana nodded. Yamamoto looked up to see she looked unsure. "Do you need something else?"

"May I sit down?" When he nodded she settled herself down before him. "I am worried for the three of them, mostly for the boys. All shinigami pregnancies are hard." Yamamoto nodded. "Males especially so, they must have a high level of reitsu in order to create a fake womb. Anyone over a fifth seat could become pregnant, but for the child to grow well, it would require both parents giving the child their reitsu. Unless we have a pseudo-parent on hand, we cannot take the boys until they give birth, without that second source of reitsu the fetuses could…"

"I do understand, but we must get them out of there."

"Even if it means the children will die?" Yamamoto sighed.

"What makes you so sure that Aizen has knowledge of how a shinigami pregnancy is supposed to be done? Does he have the necessary…"

"Many manuscripts are missing from my offices. He must have stolen them." Yamamoto sighed. Before he could say anything the door opened with a bang. Both looked up surprised to see Kenpachi standing there a look of surprise on his face.

"Sorry," Unohana sighed, the man didn't sound sorry at all. "You wanted this?" Kenpachi held out a file with the names of the people he was taking. Unohana frowned at Kenpachi causing him to wince, he certainly remember her wrath having the brunt of it against him from time to time, and stood up.

"Well, if you won't listen to me, I shall take my leave." With that she got up and with a nod at Yamamoto left. Kenpachi watched her, wondering what happened before he had come in. Their bodies had screamed tension. Grinning he nodded at the Sou-Taichou and left.

Yamamoto just shook his head and went back to his paperwork.

Kenpachi quickly caught up to Unohana who glanced at him but kept walking. "Is something the matter Zaraki-Taichou?"

He grinned, "Heard something interesting." Unohana glanced warily at Kenpachi. "Is it true that Ichigo is pregnant?" Unohana stopped forcing Kenpachi to stop.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Yachiru heard some guys talking. Is it true?"

Unohana sighed. "I wish it wasn't." Neither said anything else.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo walked in and stopped. Aizen's room had changed completely. Instead of the walls being a generic white like the last time he had been there, they were a cream color with a rich brown line running the length of the room. The bed had a canopy and was bigger than what it had been before; two people could lay on it with a few feet to spare on either side. Its sheets were now a dark red which matched the canopy on the bed.

Aizen was sitting at a small table on one of the two chairs, a tea set out in front of him. He smiled when he spotted Ichigo in the doorway. "Why don't you come in?" Ichigo closed the door behind him and walked in.

Shivering from the chilly air, he wished he had worn warmer clothes instead of going with the thinner ones. Stopping behind the only other chair, he gripped the back. "I made Green Tea today, would you like some?" Aizen picked up the teapot and poured himself and Ichigo a cup, before the boy had time to answer. Ichigo glanced at his cup, watching the steam rise out of it. With a sigh, Ichigo sat down and picking up the cup looked into it. He could vaguely see his reflection staring back at him. Frowning he took a sip, watching Aizen over the rim of his cup. The man smiled at him setting his cup down.

"It wasn't so bad to spend time with me now was it?"

"It _was_ nice to talk." Ichigo said, going back to watching his relection.

"Did you have to pretend I wasn't a evil man, or did that thought ever cross your mind?" Ichigo glared at him. "Does it matter?"

"I want you to be happy here," Getting up Aizen walked around the table to stand in front of Ichigo. "I want you love me."

"I don't." Aizen chuckled.

"So blunt." Ichigo shrugged and looked away, "Do you remember the first time I slept with you?" Ichigo gritted his teeth, he didn't want to remember. "You enjoyed yourself, you loved the feeling," Aizen pulled Ichigo up. Wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist he tilted his chin up and kissed him. Ichigo gasped giving Aizen an opportunity to push his tongue in.

Squirming against the foreign feel of it, Ichigo broke the kiss turning away. Aizen smirked and attacked his neck, licking and biting.

"Ah!" Ichigo shuddered when he felt teeth break skin. He tried to hold back his cries of pleasure with his hands but Aizen wouldn't permit it. He pushed them away and kissed him again, his tongue probing his lips asking for entry.

_I'm supposed to hate this man, but it feels so good._ Ichigo was lost, he wasn't supposed to like it, to want it. He opened his mouth when teeth nipped him allowing Aizen to explore freely. At a loss Ichigo decided to go along with it. He shyly pushed his tongue against Aizen's, enjoying the feel of another tongue plundering his mouth.

Aizen smirked as he slid his hand down to the boy's pants and pushed them down allowing his half hard erection to spring forward. He fisted it and slowly pumped enjoying the way Ichigo tossed his head back and moaned with pleasure. Smirking Aizen denied him the release, squeezing his hard on so he couldn't come. Ichigo bucked into his hand begging him so sweetly.

"Please, Ai…Aizen…wan..nnn…t." Aizen grinned as he teased the slit on the head, loving the way he made Ichigo moan his name, but he craved more, wanted to her the boy scream it.

Pulling away Aizen spoke, his voice husky from need. "Do you want this?" Aizen pushed his nail into the slit of Ichigo's penis, causing him to cry out. "I want to have sex with you, but only if you are willing. I want you to want this, but if you don't just tell me no…" Aizen stopped touching him causing Ichigo to buck his hips in the hopes he would start again. "No, no, Ichigo, you have to say yes…" Aizen leaned in and licked Ichigo's ear, biting down on it lightly. He smirked when Ichigo moaned and nodded. The poor boy couldn't think of anything to say.

Aizen chuckled and licked his ear making Ichigo squirm. "I need you to say it, tell me you want it."

Ichigo panted loudly, his blush evident as he tried to speak, "I…I wan…n't it." Suddenly the world tilted sharply as he was lifted into Aizen's arms. Ichigo gasped and wrapped his arms around Aizen who swiftly walked over to the bed and dropped him onto it.

Ichigo looked up into Aizen's eyes, blushing when he was the lust in them. "I want you to call me Sousuke."

Ichigo gasped when he felt himself being pushed down, he knew what was coming. Aizen kept his eyes trained on the boy as he licked his way up the boy's erection. Ichigo shuddered as a warm, wet, tight heat enveloped his erection. He bucked up into it crying for more. Tilting his head down he watched his hard on completely disappear into Aizen's mouth leaving him breathless. He didn't last when Aizen swallowed around him.

With a cry of "Sousuke!" Ichigo came hard, thick ropes of come splashed across his stomach as Aizen let his erection go. Ichigo lay there in a heap, he felt wonderful. He hardly blinked when he felt hands on his thighs.

"I'm going to prepare you; this is your last chance to change your mind." In answer Ichigo spread his legs slightly, though he looked away with a heavy blush on his face. Grabbing lube Aizen slicked three of his fingers up and pushed one in.

Ichigo stopped breathing when he felt something slimy being pushed inside of anus. He whined softly at the strange feeling of fullness there, flinching when another finger pushed its way inside.

"Does it hurt?" Aizen asked. When he had slept with Ichigo the first time the boy had been drugged so he couldn't hurt himself or Aizen. Spreading his fingers he ignored the pained noises coming from Ichigo and concentrated on finding his prostate. Curling his fingers he grinned when Ichigo cried out in pleasure. Pushing the last finger in he pressed down on that spot repeatedly enjoying the cries.

Finally he pulled his fingers out and grabbing the boys legs pushed them up and out. Ichigo held his breath when he felt Ai…_no it was Sousuke now_…Ichigo blushed as he looked up into Aizen's eyes. The man was watching his face carefully as he slowly pushed in. He would stop when Ichigo showed the slightest bit of discomfort.

Ichigo was trying hard not to cry out. _At least Sousuke is trying not to hurt me._ He thought, but it just hurt more the slower they went. _I have to get over this sometime. _Wrapping his legs around Sousuke's waist he pulled him in. "Move dammit!" Aizen smirked and with a snap of his hips was seated the whole way inside, stilling impatiently when he felt Ichigo clench around him. _Feels so good. _Aizen moaned, not caring if Ichigo heard or not. He held still trying hard not to just blindly thrust inside of his tight; hot…Aizen gasped and shuddered, using all his self restraint not to move. The boy felt so good!

"Ahhh…nnn…mo…move."

"As you wish," Aizen smirked as he leaned in, nipping at the boys throat. He started off slow, aiming for the one place that would make Ichigo come back for more. He grabbed the boys wilting erection and pumped him in time to his thrusts, suddenly Ichigo screamed out in pleasure.

"Ahh! Theretherethere, hit it there!" Ichigo screamed, tossing his head back and forth. Aizen thrust faster, hitting that spot over and over. Aizen pumped him in time with his thrusts and soon Ichigo was coming for the second time. Aizen gasped when Ichigo's walls clamped down on him causing him to come soon after. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting a few more times to make sure he got every last drop into the boy. With a sigh he collapsed on top of him.

Ichigo squirmed when Aizen collapsed on him, he pushed against Aizen's chest and the man rolled off of him.

"Shall we go take a shower?" Ichigo nodded and took the hand Aizen offered him. Ichigo stopped.

"Ah wait, do you mean together?" Aizen smirked and pulled Ichigo flush against him.

"Oh course, I want to clean, after all I was the one who dirtied you." Ichigo squirmed when he felt cum drip out of his ass. "Shall we?"

Aizen pulled Ichigo into the walk-in shower and turned on the hot water. He wanted to laugh when he spotted Ichigo standing in the middle of the bathroom with his arms wrapped around him as if he were trying to hide.

"Honestly," Ichigo looked up when he felt arms wrap around him. "Come in with me, I want to touch you again." Blushing, Ichigo let himself be led into the shower. Once Aizen let go of him to adjust the temperature, Ichigo turned around quickly and grabbing soap started to wash himself. He didn't look behind him even when he felt shampoo being put in his hair and a pair of hands gently massage it in.

"That feels good," Ichigo mumbled his voice soft. He gasped when those hands grabbed the soap and slipped down lower, washing his…Ichigo squirmed grabbing Aizen's hands and stopping him. "Not there!".

"I have to clean you up," Aizen licked Ichigo's ear and bit down hard causing said boy to moan. "everywhere, including here." Much to Ichigo's pleasure Aizen stopped washing him and instead started shampooing his own hair.

Trying hard not to look, Ichigo couldn't help but watch Aizen's muscle's ripple when he moved. His eye slid down the man's body before resting on 'there'. Ichigo blushed and quickly looked away, hoping Aizen didn't notice he was looking.

When they were both clean enough, Aizen turned the shower off and handed Ichigo a towel. Drying off he turned to go back to his room. "Wait," stopping Ichigo looked behind him to see Aizen toweling dry his hair. "You don't need to go back to your old room anymore; this is now your room. Unless you don't want to sleep with me?" Aizen raised an eyebrow as he pulled back the covers of the bed.

"Isn't the bed dirty?" Ichigo blushed; he didn't know what to do. On one hand, he had enjoyed the sex, but on the other hand, this man ra…Ichigo shook his head. He decided then and there that he was going to forget about what had happened before. If he wanted to be happy here he had to forget.

"Loki already changed the sheets. Do you want to sleep with me from now on?" Before he could change his mind Ichigo quickly walked over to the bed and slipped in under the covers. Smiling, Aizen got in and wrapping an arm around Ichigo pulling him close.

"I hope you stay here from now on, we can always change your room into one for the children." He rested his head on Ichigo's and sighed closing his eyes. Things were going well; he hadn't expected Ichigo to stay in his bed yet, but it felt wonderful to have him willing rather than forced.

Ichigo lay awake feeling the warmth against his back. He slowly drifted off, feeling safe and warm.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gin sighed watching Uryu mutter softly in his sleep. Riku had told him Uryu wanted to visit Orihime, he was worried over her.

Walking in Gin sat down next to Uryu and slowly ran his hand through the boy's hair. It was soft and silky, pleasant to the touch. Leaning down Gin pushed back Uryu's bangs and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Pulling away he whispered softly. "I wish ya would love me, I want ya to be happy but if ya keep on fighting meh, neither of us will be." He hesitated, his thoughts pulling him in different directions. With a sigh he stared down at the boy, and although he could not hear him Gin spoke in the hopes he would. "I will take ya to see Orihime-Chan tomorrow, and perhaps Ichigo-Chan if he is not in any more trouble." Getting up Gin pulled the covers over Uryu tucking him in. Turning he stopped at the door and gave the boy one last sorrowful look. Without a second thought he was gone, closing the door behind him with a soft click. If Gin had looked behind him, he would have noticed Uryu was wide awake and watching him.

**A/N: I didn't want this story to be just about Ichigo and Aizen…though I'm sure that's what many of you want. I'm worried my story isn't that great. If you feel I should fix some things please tell me. I have a lot of ideas but not a way of expressing it well. I'm scared to explain why…**

**I wan't happy with the way it turned out…**


	7. Chapter 7: Build Me a Nest

Chapter Seven: Build Me a Nest From The Ground Up

_A grey world met his eye. Tall glass buildings loomed overhead, claw-like appendages trying to grasp the sky, an overcast grey swirl of clouds. Shadows of people walk past, their outlines blurred, rushing to and fro. He listens, but silence meets his ears._

"_Hello!" He shouts, hoping for someone to answer, but his voice is strangely flat. He shouts again, hoping someone will answer, but they rush past as if they do not see. Annoyed he grabs a shadow, holding on to them. _

"_Where are you going?" His voice sounds eerily loud in this dark world. _

"_A w a y". He shivered at the soft drawn out word, so much pain. "T h i s c i t y i s d y i n g. W e a r e g o i n g t o f i n d a n e w c i t y." Suddenly the world started to shake as if there is an earthquake. Pieces of the sky come crashing down, building start to lean, crumbling. Huge chunks of cement fall around him. He cries out as a piece fell on the shadow smashing him. _

"_A r e y o u c o m i n g w i t h u s…?"_

"_No," He whispers as he backs away. Suddenly the building turn to brilliant white sand chasing away the shadows. A clear sky above him stretches out to either side. _

"_Where am I?" He turns and slams into something hard._

"_An where da ya think yer goin'?" Shivering he looks behind him to see Gin with a cruel smile on his face. _

"_Ah…I…I was just…" Hands wrap around him, but instead of fear he feels warmth._

"_I dun want ta lose ya, I love ya so much, but ya think I lie. What can I do ta make ya like meh?"_

"_How can someone like you love?" He was angry. Memories rushed to the surface, making him snarl. "Your kind are supposed to protect humans! But what do you do?" One memory catches his eye. His grandfather, the whole reason he hated the shinigami. "You kill them and turn them into experiments!" He was angry and hurting. He hated this man for the sole reason he was a shinigami. _

_He is silent as he watches Gin. Gin who gives him a cheerful grin. "If I was born a human, would you hate me as much as you do?" He can only look away. But the pain is evident. "Do ya want revenge?" He looks up surprised, Gin is regarding him with interest. "Do ya wan ta kill him?"_

_He finds himself thinking. If Gin gives him revenge on Mayuri would he find himself thinking of him in a better light? He smiles bitterly, the past cannot be changed. His master will remain dead no matter what, but would he feel better knowing that man was dead? He looks Gin strait in the eye. "I want revenge." And Gin smiles._

"_That's good. Maybe then ya can be happy?" He thinks about that. If he had Mayuri, would he be happy? Yes, he would. He knows his thoughts are wrong but how many people has that monster killed for his 'science'? He is angry again. Angry and upset. He is the last Quincy. The only one left… but maybe there might be another; after all he will be having a child soon. But a thought nags him._

"_Would you hate it if I had a Quincy child?" But Gin only grins. _

"_Why would I know that? Why don't you ask me? Uryu…"_

_Uryu_

_U…R…Y…U…_

"Uryu!" Uryu woke with a gasp. "I've been tryin' ta wake ya for the last ten minutes. Ya sleep like death itself!" Gin laughs and walks over to the closet. "I'm gunna take ya someplace new today. Sound good?" Uryu looks up in surprise. His dream was too vivid. '_Maybe then ya can be happy.' I wonder if that would make me happy…_

"I suppose," Uryu replied, although on the inside he was excited. Gin grinned at him and tossed clothes his way. _That's right_, he remembered suddenly, _last night_ _he said we were going to go and visit Orihime._

"Get dressed; Riku's already got breakfast on the table."

Uryu watched Gin as he walked back to his room. The man looked happy. Uryu shook his head, he had to remember those… he hesitated over the word; those 'shinigami' were going to get them out of this. No matter how much he hated them they were the only ones who could help him and the others.

Sighing, Uryu grabbed the covers and slipped them around himself. He still didn't feel right walking around half dressed, especially with Gin around. With one glance back at the exuberant Gin he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gin watched the door close and shook his head. _He's gunna have ta undress in front of meh someday. And perhaps he'll fall in love with meh, and we'll be one big happy family._ Gin though ruefully. _Give it up Gin, it's not gunna happen. _Gin sat down at the table and rested his head on his hand. He idly started to play with his food. _Oh well, it's not like we'll be seein' the shinigami anytime soon They're so set in their ways, it's a wonder I even became a Captain. Jus' 'cause you're not from some noble family doesn't mean you're trash. All that crap I had ta go though... _He gave his breakfast a vicious jab at the thought of Soul Society winning.

"Who are you angry at now?" Surprised, Gin looked up to see Uryu sit across from him.

"No one, jus' a little hungry." Uryu raised an eyebrow but let it go. They ate in a comfortable silence, both with heavy thoughts.

Finished Gin looked up to see Uryu was also done. "Shall we go an' look around?"

"Where are we going to go?" Uryu stood up and pushed his chair in, standing behind it with his hands gripping the back.

"I want ta show ya around Las Noches, there are some rooms I think ya might like." Gin grinned, hoping Uryu would enjoy some of the destinations he had in mind.

Uryu couldn't keep himself from smiling, Gin seemed excited to show him around, but he hid it by pushing his glasses up. "That…sounds nice."

"Come on then," Turning Gin walked out of the room, not waiting to see if Uryu followed. Uryu couldn't help but look around once they stepped outside of their rooms and into the hallway. The only other time he had seen it was when they went to lunch. Then it had been a long empty hallway that branched out at the end forming a T. Now it was done in shades of pale blue with a white strip going down the length of it. The three doors were done in different colors. Uryu assumed the doors matched the rooms within. There were what looked to be florescent lights in the ceiling which illuminated the hallway and beyond.

"Why is the hallway different from that day?"

"Hmmm? Oh that, we brought you three in a little early, our rooms weren't completely done."

"Then why is our room still white?" Gin stopped surprised.

"I thought ya liked white so I kept it that color, if ya want a different one we can always change it." Uryu blushed and looked away.

"Oh, thank you, but that's alright." Gin nodded and they resumed walking. Uryu was soon lost, too many twists and turns. They had gone down a few staircases, up one then down three more. _How in the hell does anyone find their way around here? _Uryu thought. Finally Gin had stopped in front of a plain white door. A plaque next to it read 'Spa'.

"You have a spa?" Uryu stared incredulously at Gin who smirked.

"Yeah, some of the Arrancar complained about the lack of amenities so Sou-Kun added a few things. That's what the second floor is all about. There's a pool over there," Gin pointed to another door, "a weight room there, gym there along with a few more courts, and an entertainment room at the far faaaar end." He waved his hand vaguely down the hall. "If'n ya want, we can always come back here later, or if ya don' wan' meh ta take ya, ya can always ask an espada."

"Wow, although I think Kurosaki would love most of these places more than me. What are the other floors?"

"The first floor is meetin' room, along with cafeteria and other various rooms we don't really use. The third floor is mostly unused, although Szayel's lab is there along with the infirmary. The fourth floor an' up is Arrancar rooms, the sixth floor is Espada's rooms and the seventh floor is our rooms. Now then, I wan' ta show ya something special." Turning Gin walked up four flights of stair before stopping in front of another door. Grinning at Uryu he opened it and nodded him in.

"I'll let ya talk alone, 'k?" Not waiting for an answer Gin closed the door. Surprised Uryu looked around the plain white room. The only things in it was a large white bed and a rug with two chairs and a table sitting in front of a small window situated high above the room. _Is this Orihime's room? _He thought to himself, and as if in answer a soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Uryu-Kun?"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo woke to an empty bed. One glance around the room told him Aizen was nowhere to be found. Sitting up he stretched falling back to bed with an oomph. _We had sex last night. _He thought. He was silent before he found himself blushing. _I let it happen. Nnn, why did I do that! _He rolled back and forth over the bed.

"What are you doing?" Surprised Ichigo fell off the bed. He could hear laughter on the other side of the room, pushing himself up he glared over the bed at Loki.

"Nothing…" Loki started picking up clothes.

"You sound annoyed, did I interrupt something?" Ichigo sighed, pulling himself back on the bed and grabbing the sheets pulled them over his head.

"No, just thinking…" Ichigo sighed. "Where did Aiz…Sousuke go?"

"Aizen-Sama had a few things to take care of, he left a few hours ago. If you're bored I can take you to visit Orihime-Chan, but for now, Breakfast is on the table and I have put all of your clothes in this closet." Loki waited for a response, but Ichigo didn't move to Loki's annoyance. "You really should get up." Silence. Annoyed, Loki stalked over and grabbing the sheets yanked them off of Ichigo. "Get up! I have to clean up and you're in the way. Go eat!" Ichigo shivered when the cold air hit him.

"So mean." He muttered. Getting up he went into the closet searching for clothes he might like.

Loki snorted and started making the bed.

"What's for breakfast anyways?" Loki looked up to see half-dressed Ichigo standing in the bathroom doorway.

"The usual, or do you want something else?" Ichigo shrugged and slipped on his shirt. He sat down at the table and just stared at his food. He heard the door open.

"Oh, Aizen-Sama, you're back early." Ichigo blushed and looked away. _What am I supposed to think? _

"It was a minor problem, easily rectified." Aizen glanced over at Ichigo to see him looking anywhere but at him. "Is something the matter Ichigo?" Ichigo jumped when he felt a warm hand touch his cheek lightly.

"No…nothing." Ichigo muttered softly, gripping his pants. _Don't touch me! I don't want to feel this way._

"Are you sure?" Ichigo just nodded quickly, hoping Sousuke would leave him alone. He could feel a blush working its way up his face. Aizen dropped his hand from Ichigo's cheek and sat down across from him. "If you would like, we can visit Orihime later on today."

"Oh, that would be nice." Ichigo played with his food, not really in the mood to eat. It was silent, broken by the occasional clink of silverware.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Uryu-Kun?"Orihime was puzzled as to why he was in her room, toweling her hair dry she smiled when he jumped and whirled around to face her.

"Orihime! How are you doing? Are they treating you well?" She blushed noticing the way he looked her over.

"I…I'm fine, some of the Espada come to visit me. Halibel and her fraccion are the only ones who sometimes play card games with me." She went on, forgetting about Uryu for a second. "I wish some of the others would, but Starrk's lazy and mostly sleeps, Ulquiorra just stares at me…" Uryu smiled as she rambled on about how no one would play a card game with her.

"I'm glad you're okay." Orihime stopped and smiled.

"They take good care of me really, but it does get a little boring. How…How are you doing?" Orihime turned her puppy-dog eyes on Uryu, who sighed.

"I'm fine," Orihime tilted her head to one side.

"You don't look fine." Uryu sighed.

"Can I sit down," He indicated the chair. When Orihime nodded he sat down at the table. Orihime settled herself down across from him. "I just need to talk to someone, maybe if I explain what I'm feeling..." He trailed off.

"You can tell me anything Uryu-Kun, I won't tell." Uryu smiled weakly at her.

"I just…hate it here; I mean who wants to be raped and kidnapped then held hostage? Not to mention the only people who have the ability to save us will more than likely sit on their asses and do nothing. I hate having to rely on the shinigami to do anything."

Orihime hesitated but decided to say it anyways. "I know you hate them, but they ARE the only ones who can help us. Don't lose hope." She smiled kindly at Uryu in the hopes he would smile back but he only sighed and looked away. Orihime glanced out the window.

"I can't trust them even if they come. The only one I remotely trust is Kurosaki-Kun and he's here. It's just…I have hated the shinigami because of past injustices. One's they never tried to remedy. When I met the man who killed my Grandfather, I hated him. I wanted to kill him, I still do, but at the same time I want them to see me as more than just…" He sighed. "Soul Society will never see me as a true ally. That's the sad truth of it."

"I…I don't know how to help you, I think you might have to figure this out for yourself." Orihime whispered softly.

He looked at her sadly. "I know, I just wish someone can help me take these feelings away. I want so many things; to help Soul Society, but they would never ask for my help. I want revenge on Mayuri, but would Aizen let me have my petty revenge on some shinigami captain? Can I actually do something like that?" Uryu sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Uryu…" Orihime touched his hand lightly. "I'm worried, you just can't do that to another person. There are bad people out in the world, but you have to let…"

"That's just the thing, Soul Society never did anything about it! He was a captain and I a Ryoka; they would believe him before they believed me! Then what would have happened. You heard the man; he wanted to experiment on you! You probably would have disappeared sooner or later into his labs!" Uryu watched as Orihime looked away.

"I can take care of myself…"

"What?" Uryu asked puzzled.

"I know everyone thinks I can't handle myself, that I'm weak." At this she glared at him. "But I've gotten stronger! I don't need to be protected as everyone thinks, I can fight. I have Tsubaki, and I'm not afraid to use him." She smiled playfully at him.

"I'm sorry; I just worry over you, especially here."

Orihime smiled. "You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself." She hesitated. "I heard from Ulquiorra that Gin is worried about you. That he really seems to care. Are the two of you getting along?" She stopped wondering if her words were not welcomed.

"I know," Uryu's lip twitched. "Somehow he knows what I like and tries to go out of his way and get it. My favorite food, colors, even sewing equipment."

"That's good, he wants you to be happy."

"I don't know if I can **be **happy. All I can think about is I am the last Quincy other than my father. I always wanted to have children, find someone I liked get married. Just not like this. What if they are born shinigami? Or what if their born Quincy? Will I know how to raise them? I want to talk to my father about this but…" Uryu closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears.

Orihime got up and moving around the table wrapped her arms around him. "Everything will be alright Uryu. You know if you're feeling scared you can always visit me. I would like that."

He smiled weakly at her. "Thank you Orihime-Chan," She smiled happily.

"You're welcome, but if you're really worried you can always ask Gin." He looked up at her puzzled.

"For what?"

"The questions you just asked me. Maybe he can answer them and put your mind at ease. I really don't know how I can help you, other than listen to you." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Uryu smiled weakly. "Kind of hard to have a civil conversation with someone you hate, but I'll try to talk to him."

"That's all you can do," Orihime smiled."Now, do you want to play a card game?"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gin leaned against the door listening to their muffled conversation. He had heard of the boys hatred for Soul Society before, but not the reason. He would talk to Aizen about it and see what could be done. As to the father, well that was a lot harder.

He glanced at the hallway to see Ulquiorra walking toward him. Gin sighed knowing their meeting was over. Ulquiorra wouldn't like the fact Uryu was with Orihime, he had become overprotective of her, strangely enough.

Opening the door he walked in to see the two of them sitting at a table with a bunch of cards out.

"What are ya playin'?" He kept his Cheshire grin on as he stepped into the room.

"King's corner. Do you want to play?" Uryu asked to Gin's pleasure.

"I wish I could, but yer time is up an' we have ta leave or else Ulquiorra'll get mad with meh." Nodding Uryu put his cards down.

"It was nice talking with you Orihime."

"Don't act like ya'll never see each other again, you can always com an' visit each other later." Gin turned and walked out passing Ulquiorra who glared at Uryu. Uryu blinked and looked behind him to see Ulquiorra slam the door close.

"He seems angry."

"Ya were in there for too long, he doesn't trust any of ya." Gin hummed as they made their way back to their apartments. Uryu watched Gins back as they walked. What exactly should he be feeling? Hatred, Love, nothing at all? That's what he felt, nothing. He didn't hate this man, not like he hated the 12th captain, he didn't love this man like he loved…Uryu sighed and looked away. He felt nothing, nothing for this man and nothing for the child growing within him.

"What's the matter?" Uryu had to stop walking or he would have slammed into the back of Gin.

"Nothing." His voice soft he tried to walk past Gin but the man wrapped an arm around him.

"It can't be nothing…"

"I don't want to talk to you about it." His voice came out cold, full of suppressed anger. Did he hate this man?

"You can talk to the princess but not me?" Uryu whirled around.

"What else do you want from me? What else do you want me to give you?" Gin just stared at him. His eyes sad and lonely.

"What can I give ya ta make ya happy?" Gin asked hoping Uryu would tell him. Then perhaps his feelings of pain would go away.

Uryu shivered, the dream coming back to him. What would make him happy? The death of Mayuri Kurosuchi. He glanced sidelong at Gin who was watching him carefully, but would he grant it?

"I want Mayuri." Gin blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"I want you to give me Mayuri Kurosuchi. I want to repay him for what he did to my Grandfather, to the Quincy people." That made Gin grin again.

"Whew, for a second I thought ya wanted him in a…er…" Gin hesitated and his face fell slightly as he shuddered. "That guy scares meh." Uryu couldn't help but smile.

"I know, I'm scared of him too." Gin regarded Uryu carefully.

"You want ta torture him righ'?"Uryu nodded. Gin looked thoughtful. "Szayel has some mean devices, I'm sure if ya asked him he would love ta help ya out." Gin flicked his eyes back to Uryu's. "Are ya sure that's what ya want?" Uryu nodded. "Alright then, it might take a few weeks but I'm sure we could get 'im for ya." Uryu smiled, but inwardly he was afraid. Was he going to be able to do this? _I suppose I will find out when the time comes._ Another though hit him. What if the child was born Quincy? Would Gin be disappointed?

"Thank you Gin." Uryu said instead.

Gin smiled. Inwardly he was pleased. It wouldn't be too hard to kidnap the bastard. Gin shuddered again. The man really was creepy, especially the way he looked at you. He was broken away from his thoughts at Uryu's next question. "Would you hate it if our child was Quincy?"

"Huh? Now where did that come from?" Gin stared at Uryu in wonderment. "'Course not, as long as their healthy." He laughed. "'Cause Ichi-Chan's a Vizard, Aizen's kid has a twenty-five percent chance of bein' hollow anyways, but he's not bothered by it either." Uryu looked away to keep Gin from seeing his tears. "I'd like 'em ta be quincy cause yer so bothered by shinigami, but no matter what they are I'll still love em."

Uryu nodded still looking away. Smiling gently, Gin slowly brushed away Uryu's tears. "Don't cry now," Uryu couldn't help it, he started to sob. Gin held him, saying nothing as sobs wracked his body. "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared." Gin frowned.

"About what? Nothin' can hurt ya here."

"Not of here, I'm scared my father hates me. That he won't ever want to see me or his grandchild..." Uryu gasped when he felt himself being lifted up. He grabbed the front of Gin's haori holding on as Gin shunpoed to their room.

"If ya want, I can get yer dad here so ya two can visit." Uryu said nothing. "All I ask is ya think on it. At least ya can always say ya tried if'n he says no. An if he says yes, he can be in yer life and our Childs." Uryu closed his eyes and held Gin's haori closer.

"I would like that." Gin grinned and hugging Uryu to his body pushed the door open with his foot walking in before kicking it shut. Walking over to his bed he lay Uryu down gently and grabbing the covers pulled then over the boy. He was about to leave when he felt his haori being tugged. Looking over his shoulder he gave Uryu a puzzled look.

"Don't leave…at least not yet." Uryu hesitated. "Please, just stay for a while." Gin smiled and lay down on top of the covers.

"Alright, I'll stay until you fall asleep." They stayed like that, the two of them.

Both slowly falling asleep.

Both comfortable in each other's presence.

Both hoping for a little bit of happiness.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Shall we go?" Aizen asked. They were currently sitting in his study on one of the numerous couches lying about. Ichigo looked up from his book.

"Where?"

"We are going to go and visit Orihime, remember?" Aizen smiled at Ichigo.

"Oh," Ichigo set the book down on the side table, he had completely forgotten, feeling guilty he stood. "Let's go."

Aizen led Ichigo out of the study and into the hallway.

"You keep adding rooms."

"Well you don't have to worry now, we are completely done with construction. The study was the last room." Ichigo nodded and walked behind Aizen as they made their way to Orihime's. His thoughts tugged at him, asking him why he was letting this man dominate him. He could hear his hollows voice, filled with malice and whispering his hate. Zangetsu was silent, and no matter how many times he called for him, he was silent.

"What are you thinking?" Aizen asked, noticing his companion's silence.

"About us."

Aizen smirked. "All good I hope?"

"Not really," Ichigo's voice was soft, quiet.

"You sound tired." Ichigo hesitated.

"I am…but also…" He looked away. Aizen stopped walking and faced Ichigo.

"I want you to be happy here." Ichigo kept his gaze away, sighing Aizen grabbed his chin and pulled his head up so he was looking at him. "Tell me what is wrong."

"…my hollow." Aizen nodded indicating him to go on. "He says I'm a coward…that I shouldn't let you do the things you do…I don't know what to think. I'm so lost right now, you say you want me to be happy but how can I be? You started a war and for what? How many people are going to die? Do you care about that?"

"Do you want the truth or what you want to hear?" Ichigo wrenched his face away and glared angrily at Aizen.

"I don't know what I want." Aizen nodded and started walking again, Ichigo following after a few seconds.

"Were here." Ichigo looked up to see an unassuming door. "I'll leave you two to talk." Aizen left, leaving Ichigo to stare after him. Glancing back at the door he pushed it open.

"…don't know what the problem was, we were only talking."

"He should not have…" The two people sitting at the table stopped talking when they spotted him. Ichigo blinked in surprise. Ulquiorra was sitting at the table playing cards with Orihime.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo just stared at him. Glaring Ulquiorra stood up. "Why are you here?"

"Sousuke took me here to visit Orihime," Ichigo recovered and glared at Ulquiorra. With a huff the espada gave him a curt nod and left, slamming the door behind him.

"You just missed Uryu, he was here earlier." Ichigo turned and smiled gently at Orihime.

"How are you doing?"

"Good! Sit down." When Ichigo had made himself comfortable, she went on. "What about yourself?"

"…good." Orihime sighed.

"I'm worried about you and Uryu,"

"You don't need to be, we can take care of ourselves." Orihime blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Uryu and I will be fine it's not like…" He stopped at the look on her face.

"You…you idiot!" Ichigo almost fell out of his chair. "Uryu is **not** fine, he's worried about a lot of things and…and…" She glared at him. "He needs someone to talk to, and maybe you do too. You can't pretend…"

"I'm just worried about you." He snapped feeling irritated.

"You don't need to be. Ulquiorra takes care of me and sometimes the other espada like to visit. They treat me well, so I am fine. What about you? I've been hearing a lot of rumors."

"About what?"

She hesitated, making Ichigo frown. "…many things…" They stared at each other, neither one willing to speak. With a sigh Ichigo gave in.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" She hesitated.

"What happened after the lunch when Aizen hit you?"

"Sousuke got mad at me and decided to punish me. He made me stay in my room for a week." Ichigo frowned, thinking about all the things that had occired when he was there.

"Why do you call him Sousuke?" Orihime broke into his thoughts. He blushed, feeling his face grow warm.

"I…" He watched her face, but she was curious so he went on, hoping she might understand. "I slept with him. He asked me to call him Sousuke."

"Oh." She whispered. Ichigo looked away.

"I don't know what to think, everything is happening so fast. He says he wants me to be happy, to…to love him" Ichigo grew silent. "but…" Orihime looked away. She didn't want to hear this, not from **her** Ichigo. "I don't want to hate this child. If I can love Sousuke, I know I can love them." Orihime closed her eyes tightly. "I do want to be happy but it feels wrong at the same time."

"It is wrong." Her voice was soft, but it cut through Ichigo like ice. "You shouldn't love him, not after everything that happened." Her voice was growing louder. "You're supposed to hate him! Why…"

"Ichigo." Both looked up in surprise to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway. "Aizen-Sama has requested your presence, we should be going." Ichigo stood up quickly. He wanted to escape.

"I guess I'll be seeing you." He mumbled softly.

"Ichigo…" Orihime reached for his hand but he pulled it away.

"Goodbye Orihime." He turned and followed Ulquiorra out of the room.

"He didn't really call me did he?" He smiled weakly, Ulquiorra frowned at him.

"Dry your tears, Aizen-Sama would be angry if he found out Orihime-Chan caused you to cry." With a shaky nod, Ichigo wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I just want to go back to my…our room…" Ichigo couldn't help the tears and he broke down sobbing. _You were supposed to help…that isn't what I wanted to hear!_ He slid down the wall and sat there on moving.

Ulquiorra frowned at Ichigo, annoyed. He debated leaving and getting Aizen or letting the boy calm down on his own, but it seemed fate had decided for him.

"Ulquiorra? What happened?" Ulquiorra bowed to Aizen who had eyes only for Ichigo. He sighed mentally, he couldn't lie to his leader, no matter how much he wished it.

"Aizen-Sama, Ichigo and Orihime seemed to have gotten into a fight." Ulquiorra winced when Aizen glared at him.

"I see," Turning back towards Ichigo he swiftly picked him up bridal style and quickly shunpoed back to their rooms. Once there he set Ichigo down on the bed.

"What did she say?" Ichigo buried his face in Aizen's haori and shook his head. Aizen sighed pulled Ichigo closer, laying the boys head in his lap. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Aizen nodded.

He sat with Ichigo's head in his lap, running his hand through his soft silken hair. _It seems Orihime might be a problem. _Aizen thought bitterly. If she keeps making Ichigo distressed…he sighed. He didn't feel safe letting the two of them meet. _I'll have to ask Gin how she and Uryu did. _He had hoped her presence would help Ichigo, but if she couldn't keep her opinions to herself she wouldn't see Ichigo until he finally gave birth. _But perhaps I can use this…_

**A/N: First off, I was rambling in the first part and tired and sleepy. You shouldn't write if you're starting to fall asleep.**

**Okay, Orihime is definitely OCC…and I can't fix it. What the heck? Although I do suppose all stories are like that…**

**Honestly I LOVE how creepy Mayuri is, I think he's hilarious and cool, but if I was Uryu I would still be pissed off at Mayuri, not become sort of friends… I mean, REALLY?**

**The last part didn't fit in with the next chapter so I left it here... I hope it still goes or do you think I should have ended it with Gin and Uryu? **

**On another note…I'm rambling and tired. Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8: Chirp Chirp Goes The Chick

Chapter Eight: Chirp Chirp Goes The Chick

Uryu snuggled down into something soft and warm. Opening his eyes he found himself staring at a field of whiteness. Frowning he looked up to see a pale sharp chin. _I'm lying next to Gin…_ He stared at him before he closed his eyes with a sigh and snuggled closer to Gin. _I don't really care,_ He thought. _Too tired_. He felt safe surrounded by Gin's arms. _I don't want to move…_ He yawned and lay there, thinking.

He looked up when he felt Gin move. "What time is it?" Gin muttered softly as he leaned back and stretched.

"Can you tell time in here?" Gin stopped.

"No." They both grinned at each other. Wrapping an arm around Uryu he pulled him close. Uryu stiffened up for a second before resting his head on Gin's shoulder and wrapping his arm around Gin's chest. Gin smiled softly listening to Uryu's soft breath as he was lulled back into sleep. They lay there for a while, curled up by each other's side. Finally Gin shifted and slipped out of Uryu's arms. Uryu woke with a start and gave him a questioning look.

"I need ta talk ta Sou-Kun later on today," Gin told him, "I'll be back late."

"Where are you going?" Gin just grinned at him. Uryu frowned slightly. "Are you going to Soul Society?"

"Aww, ya worried 'bout me?" Gin playfully said.

"Why would I care about what happens to you?"

Gin smiled sadly. _Sometimes I wonder. _Instead he said out loud "Gunna miss me?"

"No." Gin grinned at the sullen way Uryu sounded.

"Aww, make meh feel bad," Gin sighed and got up. "I should go an' see Sou-Kun. I'll see you later…"

Uryu hesitated when Gin walked away. Taking a deep breath he called out before Gin closed the door "I'll miss you." He frowned, feeling annoyed when he heard Gin laugh.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo sat on the veranda in Sousuke's…no _their_ bedroom. He frowned at that. He didn't want to sleep in _Sousuke's _bed anymore. He wasn't some whore. Pain flared in his chest at this thought.

Ichigo stared out across the endless white desert, his gaze lifeless. Orihime's words brought back up the feeling he had hidden down deep inside of him, and it hurt. Like someone was twisting his heart in a vice-like grip, a deep pressure that wouldn't go away. Was it really wrong to want to fall in love with your enemy?

_I wonder if I've grown weak from being here. Shit, how long __**have**__ I been here? Maybe around three weeks. Before I was brought here it had to have been another 3 – 4 weeks, so I'm about eight weeks along then. _

Ichigo idly touched his stomach feeling the hard plains of his abs. He didn't feel a bump or anything, nothing to show he was pregnant other that an itchiness that wouldn't go away.

_What if everything was a lie? _Ichigo frowned and gazed out across the desert. _Did he actually even tell me he loved me? Do I want to stay here…? I wonder if I could find a way to escape. Get far enough away…except how do I get out of here? I need to be able to get to both Uryu and Orihime then find a way outside, find a way to open a gargantuan..._

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. _It was almost definitely impossible. How do you open one anyways?_

"What's the matter?" Surprised Ichigo looked behind him to see Sousuke leaning against the doorway.

"Nothing." He mumbled softly. Ichigo watched warily as Sousuke walked up next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Ichigo looked forward and tried to ignore his presence. Aizen sighed and gazed out across the desert.

"Do you want to see her?" Puzzled, Ichigo glanced sideways at Sou…Aizen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to see Orihime?"

"…" Ichigo looked away. Her words still hurt him. _What is wrong about falling in love?_ He rubbed his eyes, trying to pretend he was fine, hoping that Aizen wouldn't notice.

"Are you tired? You've been sleeping more often." Ichigo stopped and sighed.

"Yeah, I don't feel too good so I just sleep it away and then I feel better afterwards." Aizen nodded.

"If you would like I can have Szayel run a few tests. He's…oddly excited." Ichigo couldn't stop the smile.

"Not too many pregnancies?"

"No, Hollows can have children, but they have had very few. Most of them refuse to allow Szayel anywhere near them, before or afterwards." Aizen smirked. "In any case, we can do the tests later on today."

"What are they going to be about?"

"Nothing much, just the usual tests that are done. If you have any more questions you can always ask Szayel." Ichigo hesitated but nodded his consent. His eyes lingered on Aizen's face and he found he couldn't look away. His eyes were cold he gazed outbids of Las Noches, his mouth set in a firm line.

_I wonder if I love this man? Do I care about him? I suppose I do…might…_

"I have some reports to finish, would you like to read while I do that?" Ichigo nodded and stood up to follow him.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gin knocked on the door to Aizen's quarters and waited. He heard a muffled "Come in," followed by the rustling of paper. Opening the door Gin peeked in and spotted Aizen sitting at his desk reading reports. Walking in Gin smiled when he spotted Ichigo lying on his back on the couch reading a novel. The boy barely glanced at him before turning back to his book. Aizen looked up, a gentle smile on his face.

"What can I do for you Gin?"

"I was wonderin' if we could talk alone." Aizen nodded.

"Ichigo, if you don't mind…?" Ichigo shrugged and getting up left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"He's oddly compliant."

Aizen just smiled. "What did you come here for?"

"Ah, right that. I was wonderin' if I could take a trip down ta the Real World and do a little shopping." Aizen chuckled.

"Gin, be honest, what is it you want to do?" Gin shrugged.

"Ya know meh so well, I wan' ta go ta Soul Society ta kidnap Mayuri so Uryu can play wid him." Aizen was silent.

"May I inquire as to why he wants to 'play' with Kurosuchi?"

"The man killed his Grandfather so he wants revenge." Aizen nodded.

"And do you think this will help Uryu settle in better?"

"Yes." Gin smiled, waiting for Aizen to make his decision. With a sigh Aizen spoke.

"It shouldn't be too hard. If I were you I would take Ulquiorra with you when you go to Soul Society. Less trouble that way." Gin's grin grew wider.

"Thanks Sou-Kun!" With that he left.

Smiling Aizen turned towards his bedroom door. "You can come out now Ichigo." There was silence before Ichigo opened the door, a sheepish look on his face.

"How did you know I was listening?"

"I just can." Aizen turned back to his reports. Ichigo sighed and sat back down on the couch and grabbing his book and started reading again. After a while he spoke.

"Why does Uryu want to kill Mayuri?"

"How do you know he wants to kill the man?" Ichigo gave him a deadpan look. Aizen smirked. "Isn't there someone who you want to kill?"

Ichigo looked away. "Yeah, Grand Fisher."

"And why do you want to kill him?" Aizen watched Ichigo's face carefully.

"…he killed my mother." Ichigo whispered softly. Pain evident on his face.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo looked up at Aizen surprise. He sounded as if he meant it. Ichigo glanced back towards his book.

"It was a long time ago, but even now I wish I could have killed him…I wonder if that's what Uryu wants?"

"You will have to ask Uryu about that." Aizen went back to his reports.

"Can I?"

"What?" Ichigo sighed, closing his book.

"Can I visit Uryu?"

"I don't see why not, ask Loki to take you." Aizen watched as Ichigo got up and went to find him. He sighed. These reports were tedious at best. Leaning back in his chair he pulled his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sousuke, we'll be back in a little while." Aizen smiled when Ichigo hesitated. "Do…do you want to come with me?" He shook his head and shooed the boy away.

"I'm sure Uryu would rather talk to you by yourself." Ichigo nodded, trying not to look relieved and left with Loki right behind him trying to keep up. Sighing Aizen took what was left of his reports and tossed them into a drawer in his desk. "I'll finish them later."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Uryu frowned at the door when he heard knocking. _Gin can't be back already._ Getting up he opened the door to see Ichigo standing there with a smaller Arrancar by his side. Uryu gave them a blank look before closing the door in their face.

"Uryu! What the hell, I come all this way to visit you and you…" Ichigo growled and banged his fist on the door. "Uryu! Come on!"

"You're only down the hall." Uryu snapped.

"Come on, can we at least talk?"

Sighing Uryu opened the door. "I don't know why I'm letting you in." Ichigo smiled.

"I haven't seen you since that lunch a few weeks ago. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while." Ichigo looked around the room. There were two couches facing each other in front of the window with a blue rug in the middle and a coffee table in between. A table sat in the middle on the room surrounded by four chairs. Ichigo walked over and sat down on a couch. Uryu glared at Ichigo's back before slamming the door in Loki's face.

"How have you been doing?" Ichigo smiled up at Uryu who sighed and sat down across from him.

"Good, I've been making…" He trailed off not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"Been making what?"

"You'll find out later." Uryu snapped. Ichigo smiled, but it quickly faded away.

"Have you visited Orihime yet?"

"Yes, why?"

"What did you talk about?" Uryu frowned noticing the look on Ichigo's face.

"Is something the matter?" Uryu asked. Ichigo hesitated, but wasn't this really why he wanted to come here?

"Orihime told me I was wrong, I shouldn't feel anything towards Sou…Aizen. I just…" Ichigo felt tears welling up. He looked away. "I wanted her to tell me everything was going to be alright…but she…" Ichigo stopped. That was the problem, he had gone in expecting Orihime to tell him he was right in wanting to be happy, that he wasn't turning his back on Soul Society, but she was right, he shouldn't feel anything for Aizen. The man kidnapped him and raped him. What was there to feel? He laughed bitterly. Then why did he hurt so badly?

Uryu stared at Ichigo in surprise. "She told me she had heard Gin cared for me and she told me…" A thought hit Uryu, leaving him reeling. _Orihime is in love with Kurosaki!_ Uryu wanted to laugh. That's right; Orihime had always loved Ichigo. It had been Ichigo this and Ichigo that. She had been pining for him for years now. His smile died. It was no wonder that she would say such things. But it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Orihime took out her frustrations on Ichigo. It wasn't fair that Ichigo had to deal with her…but life wasn't fair. He looked at Ichigo, his face in his hands on the verge of tears, everyone had the right to be happy, who was she to judge?

"You need to do what you feel is right." Ichigo looked up at that. "No one can tell you what to feel, and we may be here for a while. At the very least I don't want to be unhappy. Who knows how many months or years we could be here. Do you want to fight that long?"

Ichigo smiled weakly and shook his head. "No, I don't think I could fight that long anyways." He hesitated looking around the room. "Do you know if our rooms are watched?" He whispered softly.

Uryu frowned, keeping his voice low. "Not that I know of, but I wouldn't put it past Gin. Oh! One second, I know what will help." Uryu got up and quickly disappeared into another room. He slipped back in with paper and a pencil in his hand. "We can write on this and talk about other things." Uryu smiled cheerfully at Ichigo and bending over the page wrote quickly.

**Do you know if there is a way we can escape?**

"You don't trust him?" Uryu snorted. Ichigo smiled. He glanced around the room "Where's Gin anyways?"

**It would have to be when most of the espada are asleep. We should do it before Gin comes back.**

"Probably in Soul Society."

**When is he supposed to be back?**

"Why is he there?"

**I don't know. He didn't say. **Ichigo frowned when he read that and sighed.

"Who knows?"

**So we have about a week to think things over do you think?**

"Are you going to miss him?"

**How are we going to open a gate? Is there a gate that can be opened by anyone's hand?**

"It will be boring with just me and Riku. You should visit again."

**Not that I know of, although I did find out Riku and Loki leave at about 1 A.M. leaving the door unlocked for about an hour when they come back with their laundry.**

Ichigo smiled at Uryu who smirked right back. To both of their surprise the door opened.

"Honestly, I leave you two for a few minutes and you lock out your guard." Aizen sighed. "Ichigo come." Pissed Ichigo stood up quickly. Uryu grabbed his hand before he could do anything stupid.

"Ichigo…" Uryu glanced over towards Aizen noting his watchful gaze. "You can come back later. It's nice to be able to talk to you." With a curt nod Ichigo followed Aizen out. Neither said anything until they reached their rooms.

"You enjoy annoying me don't you?" Ichigo glared at him.

"I don't see what the problem is, its not like we can do anything by ourselves."

Aizen sighed. "You didn't need to lock Loki out of the room, he was quite frantic."

"You actually care for his well being?" Ichigo sneered. He yelped when Aizen grabbed his chin and pulled him close.

"I care about all of my people," He leaned in playfully, their lips inches apart. "Including you." With a smirk towards Ichigo, he turned and left.

"Bastard." Ichigo grumbled, annoyed he had actually wanted to kiss him.

"You shouldn't say that, It was your own fault." Ichigo glanced behind himself to see Loki glowering at him.

"What, did you go find _Aizen-Sama_ when you wouldn't open the door?" Ichigo snarled. Loki sniffed and looked away.

"No, Aizen-Sama saw the two of you alone and worried."

Ichigo looked up in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Aizen can watch anyone inside or outside of the fortress on a screen either in the throne room, viewing hall, or in the study." Ichigo frowned.

"Does that mean he can watch us in the real world?"

"No, not unless the gateway is open."

"What's The Gateway?"

"It's like a gargantuan."

Ichigo hesitated. "…is…is it accessible to anyone?"

"Hmmm?" Loki thought about it. "I'm pretty sure. Aizen-Sama sometimes changes the coordinates of the gate so it opens and closes in different areas depending on what is coming. I have even heard some of the weaker Arrancar like to use it when they have a mission because they can't control their reitsu very well."

Ichigo gave Loki a funny look. "Why would that matter?"

"You have to have a good control of your reitsu, and a significant amount of it for the walkway to be strong and not break when you walk across it."

"What happens if it breaks?"

"You fall into the void." Ichigo blinked in surprise. _The void? _"Once that happens there's nothing that can be done for you.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Loki smiled at Ichigo who glanced sideways at Loki. _I'm sure he can tell me everything I need to know about Las Noches._ Ichigo smirked. "So if you use The Gargantuan you don't have to worry about controlling your reitsu?"

"No, the walkway will always be there, it's also used in case Arrancar are too badly injured and can't make one, and if someone we don't know uses it, we can destroy it and make another later on."

Ichigo smiled. "That's cool, how do you do that?"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo lazed about on his bed, idly scratching his stomach. It was starting to itch really badly. Sighing he rolled over and put his head in his arms. He was bored with nothing to do. Not like there was anything around. Loki was off doing whatever he did and Aizen was busy with his paperwork.

_I'm tired. _Sighing Ichigo closed his eyes. _I don't even know why. Not like there's anything to do, but why have I started sleeping twenty-four hours a day? Maybe I'm tired from not doing anything at all?_ Ichigo laughed to himself. _I wonder if Aizen would let me go and see Uryu?_

Mind made up Ichigo got up and opened the door to the study and stopped dead at what he saw. Aizen was leaning back in his chair shirtless staring unseeingly at the desk. His eyes were downcast and he read over a report in one hand while the other ran threw his hair pushing it away from his face. Ichigo couldn't help but notice the man's broad back and side, unmarked by any scars, whilst his own was riddled with the silvery veins.

Ichigo hesitated in the doorway, torn between leaving a picture he was sure he was not meant to see or staying to look more at his god-like body. To his disappointment it was decided for him.

"What are you doing there?" Aizen had spotted him. Trying to pretend he hadn't been standing in the doorway for ten minutes watching him, Ichigo stammered out.

"Can I visit, Uryu?" Aizen looked thoughtful before he finally nodded.

"I don't see why not, just take Loki with you." Ichigo grinned and got up. "Ichigo," Aizen waited for Ichigo to look at him. "Don't lock him out of the room this time."

With a nod Ichigo walked back into their rooms and spotted Loki folding clothes. Loki stopped what he was doing and watched Ichigo warily.

"Hey, Sousuke said we could go and visit Uryu." Loki snorted but got up. Ichigo wanted to run to Uryu's but Loki walked as slow as he could. "You're still mad about last time aren't you?"

Loki shrugged and knocked on the door. To Ichigo's annoyance, Riku answered the door.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo glanced past Riku to see Uryu sewing on the couch. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo walked in.

"What I can't visit you?" Uryu smiled and Ichigo grinned at him, ignoring both Loki and Riku who were watching them. "How have you been doing?"

"Good, my morning sickness is almost nonexistent. I'm a little tired and my stomach itches for some odd reason, but other than that I'm fine." Ichigo watched as Uryu pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote on it. Ichigo glanced behind him only to smile as he spotted Riku and Loki busying themselves with the laundry. Ichigo turned back to the note.

**Have you found out anything?**

"Really?" Ichigo smiled weakly. "I'm doing terrible, if you even say the name of some of the things I can't stand I get sick, and I'm drop dead tired in the middle of the day."

**There's a gateway in the throne room that can be changed to open and close anywhere. **

"Are you really that bad?" Uryu frowned.

**How are we supposed to get to it?**

"Yeah, Loki has been giving me Lemonade and Ginger tea to drink. He says it's supposed to help my morning sickness. Why do they call it that anyways? I'm sick most of the day now."

**Maybe if one of us goes down there and changes where the gate opens we can open it in Orihime's room**

Uryu laughed before he could stop himself. "Who knows, have you been down to the second floor?"

**We only have an hour, Las Noches is huge. It will take a while to get to the bottom and then you have to change the coordinates I don't know if an hour will be enough. **

"Hmm? No what's down there?"

**We have to at least try.**

"You haven't gone?"

**When do you want to do it?**

"I've been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Apparently Aizen doesn't find my 'attitude' funny."

**Tonight.**

Uryu hid his smile. "Oh well, it could be worse. I was molested by an espada named Nnoitra. Riku had to save me, Aizen wasn't happy about it."

**Alright, I will go and see Orihime since you and her got into a fight**

Ichigo raised up and eyebrow. "Really?"

**Thank you.**

"Yeah, stay away from him." Ichigo smirked.

**You need to find a map so you don't get lost.**

"Will do." Ichigo smiled at Uryu who grinned right back. If they could pull this off… There was a soft knock at the door stopping the two of them. They watched as Loki got up and answered the door. He spoke to another Arrancar before nodding and turning around.

"Ichigo, Aizen-Sama requests your presence. We should be getting back." Ichigo sighed and stood up.

"Thank you for the company Uryu, It's nice to have someone to talk to." Uryu smiled and waved as Ichigo walked out. Loki didn't notice the smirk on Ichigo's face. They would be getting out of here yet.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Loki walked down the hallway quickly, forcing Ichigo to run after him. "Where are we going?"

"Aizen-Sama has requested your presence in Szayel-Sama's laboratory."

"I thought that was later?" Loki stopped and gave Ichigo a stupid look.

"You have been talking with Uryu-Sama for a while now." With that he was back to his fast walk, making Ichigo run to keep up with him. "Szayel-Sama wants to have the tests done now. Afterwards, it will be Uryu-Sama's turn." Ichigo frowned at that.

"What are the tests for?"

"I don't know. You will have to ask Szayel-Sama." Loki stopped at a double door. "He and Aizen-Sama are waiting for you." Sighing, Ichigo opened the doors and stepped into the room. He stopped when he spotted Aizen sitting at a small table, drinking tea.

Aizen smiled when he spotted Ichigo. "I didn't expect you for a while." Ichigo frowned at him and glanced away.

"Loki told me you wanted me." Aizen frowned at that, but before he could speak, Szayel spoke up.

"Hello Ichigo-Sama," Ichigo jumped when Szayel popped up next to his arm. "Shall we get started?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Tests." Szayel laughed at Ichigo's blank face. "Things like blood work, a few genetics tests, amniocentesis and others if I think they can be useful." He smiled cheerfully at Ichigo who gave him a blank look. "So, have you noticed anything different with your body lately?"

"You want a list?" Szayel gave him a blank look. Ichigo sighed. "I still feel sick, my chest hurts, my stomach looks and feels strange, and I feel like a lizard because my skin is dry and itches." Szayel frowned. Seeing that Ichigo hesitated. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just thinking, well, if you come this way I can get started. Please take your clothes off and stand on the scale. " He indicated a small scale on the floor next to a medical table.

Ichigo winced and glanced back at Aizen. "Do you have to be here?" Aizen smirked and raised an eyebrow. With a sigh Ichigo tried not to think about what he was doing as he pulled his shirt off. He frowned when he heard Aizen and Szayel talking behind him.

"His stomach has a slight pooch and his chest looks slightly larger." Szayel watched carefully making notes every so often.

"Is there a problem?" Aizen took a sip of his tea watching as Ichigo let his pants drop after a slight hesitation.

"It depends; I'll have to do to a…well can't really use that word. He's not a woman. I will do an anal ultrasound in about two to three weeks. We will then know the child's gender and how the pregnancy is coming along…" He looked over Ichigo's body as he stiffly stood in the middle of the room his arms wrapped around himself.

Szayel smirked at his obvious discomfort. "Walk over to the scale and we'll see how much you weigh." He followed Ichigo to the scale and waited while he stepped up onto it. "Your records show the last time you weighed was a good six months ago." Szayel looked up from his clipboard and slowly moved the weights.

"How did you get my records?" Ichigo shivered and wrapped his arms tighter around himself, trying not to think about the man watching him from behind.

"We stole them from your house after you were taken along with a few others." Szayel smiled at Ichigo. "Don't worry, no one noticed us." He glanced back at the scale. "You have gained a few pounds…hmmm."

"What?" Szayel just smiled at him.

"Nothing, just thinking. You are about eight weeks along, right?

"Er…I guess…"

Szayel nodded and pushed his glasses up. "Well, If you don't mind, would you please get on the table?" Puzzled, Ichigo sat on the table and watched warily as Szayel pulled out a syringe. "I'm going to take a blood sample, please hold your arm out." Ichigo gave Aizen a pleading look.

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" Ichigo glared at him before holding his arm up. He ignored Szayel as he put a tourniquet on his arm.

"You'll feel a slight pinch," Ichigo said nothing as Szayel inserted the needle, and waited for him to finish, not looking at either of them. "Have you noticed anything unusual in your family's history?"

"Like what?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

"Like any abnormalities or sudden deaths?"

"I don't know much about my dad's side of the family or my mothers." Ichigo looked away. "My mother died when I was really young." Szayel nodded. Ichigo winced when he felt the needle being pulled out.

"I want you to come in every month for blood work and other tests, but this will be enough for now." Szayel turned and set the blood in what looked like a refrigerator. "Alright sit back on the table." Turning Szayel grabbed a blood pressure monitor and wrapped the cuff around Ichigo's arm. Pulling out a stethoscope he placed it over his chest and started pumping. Once he was finished he wrote down the numbers and to Ichigo's embarrassment made him pee into a cup which he then set aside.

"We are now going to do a physical exam, so lay back on the table if you don't mind." Ichigo sighed but resigned himself and lay down on the exam table. Szayel hummed as he pulled on a pair of gloves and pulled out a speculum. He carefully inserted it into Ichigo, causing him to yelp.

"What is that for?" Ichigo tried to sit up but Szayel held him down.

"I'm just doing a Pap test. You don't need to worry." At Ichigo's expression he laughed. "If you want to know, I'm now going to assess your 'passage' if you will." At this Ichigo tried to get off the table. With a sigh Szayel pulled him back down. "If you don't stop squirming, I will tie you down."

"I don't want your hand anywhere near my…" Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"I'm going to have too. So just bear with me, I'll try to be quick." Ichigo sighed and looked away. He ignored Szayel as he felt his legs being pushed apart. Embarrassed he tried to think of anything else but Szayel and his hands. Finally Szayel seemed to be done and he smiled reassuringly at Ichigo.

"Not so bad right?" Ichigo just glared at him but Szayel just smiled. "Shall we see if we can hear the baby's heartbeat?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that. _Is he trying to placate me? _Sighing Ichigo nodded. At Ichigo's small nod Szayel grabbed a bottle on conducting gel and smeared it on his stomach and motioned to two of his assistants who wheeled over an Ultrasound machine and placed it next to the exam table. Szayel turned on the ultrasound and placed the transducer on Ichigo's stomach. There was silence as Szayel slowly moved the transducer around before a soft but quick shushushu resounded around the room. Ichigo gasped.

"The heartbeat is at 145 bpm and has now switched to a 135 bpm." Szayel spoke softly as one of his assistants wrote down everything he said.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile weakly as he listened to the baby's heartbeat. Szayel looked carefully before smiling when he spotted the small black bean on the monitor. "Look there's the baby."

Ichigo smiled gently, feeling on the verge of tears. _This is real…this is MY baby. _He placed a hand on his stomach, feeling for anything different, but all he felt was an itchy stomach that begged to be scratched. Ichigo smirked, but it soon faded away. _This isn't a place for a child to be raised. I don't want it to live here, especially not within that mans grasp. We need to get away._

Szayel smiled at Ichigo who was too engrossed in the thoughts of his child to pay him any mind. His eyes flicked up towards Aizen who was smiling as he listened to the soft fluttering of their child's heart.

Szayel coughed slightly getting the attention of the two of them. "You can get dressed now," Turning Szayel started rummaged around in a cabinet. Sliding up, Ichigo grabbed his clothes and got dressed. "I will give you a few vitamins you can take for the duration of your pregnancy. These will help you with any deficits you may have." He grinned triumphantly as he pulled out a bottle of pills. "I want you to take these everyday just in case, but when I'm done with the blood work I'll probably change your dosage."

"I'll be seeing you later, about once every month, your pregnancy is coming along well, it looks like you will be due in about thirty-five weeks. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call for me." Ichigo nodded and took the pills. He turned to leave and stopped when he spotted Aizen standing by the doorway watching him.

"Shall we go?" Aizen smiled gently at Ichigo who nodded after a slight hesitation.

_Shit! _Ichigo thought angrily to himself. _I forgot about him. _Keeping his face blank he allowed Aizen to steer him out of the room and they both made their way back to their apartments.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gin watched as Mayuri walked back to his Division, none the wiser he was being followed. The man was not an easy target. He had had to hide his presence very well after almost being caught twice. He had grown frustrated when Mayuri was surrounded by his division and unattainable. It was pure luck that he was called in by the Sou-Taichou and was now coming back form that meeting all alone.

With a barely concealed grin, Gin quickly shunpoed after him, Ulquiorra not far behind. He wanted to be quick so he could be back to Uryu as soon as possible.

**A/N: I wonder if I put in too much detail? I hope this is what you wanted, which is why it took me so long. I was stuck! That and I was on vacation…SORRY! Also, CyberCookie™ to all who review!**

**I have to tell you a story, but you can skip it if you want. So anyways, my computer died. YAY! I thought it was the charger but my dad said it was the battery. So he told me to go to Computer Works to have it checked because when his laptop died, they were **_**SO**_** good to him and it only took a half-hour and cost him a hundred for a new battery and charger. So I went. They must have hated me because they told me it would cost me 75.00 an hour to find out WHAT THE PROBLEM WAS. Even though I told them it was because it was not charging OR the battery died and went to heaven, then they told me it would take two to three days AND they asked me to sign a contract and wanted a whole bunch of information I wasn't willing to give out…so I left and went to BestBuy…another bad idea…they tried to sell me a NEW computer, even when I told them the computer wasn't the problem. Then they told me if I bought a charger or a battery there and had to return it because it was defective they would have to charge me a re-stocking fee…which was stupid, why sell me a defective item in the first place? So I went to Walmart! Guess what the guy there told me. He gave me a number for a 'friend' of his named Rolly and told me to tell him Javier sent me…I gave up and went home so my dad can now try to save my computer. The Laptop Gods are laughing at me.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Bird Longs To Be Outside

Chapter Nine: The Bird Longs To Be Outside Its Golden Cage

Uryu hated waiting. He had started looking at the time ever since Ichigo had left, constantly looking towards the clock and had to stop after Riku asked him why he was fidgeting so much. The hours seemed to slowly tick by as if mocking him. Grabbing his thread and needle he started to cross-stitch a blue quincy cross on his new quincy clothes he had just made. With a sigh Uryu glanced over at the clock. 10:23, a minuet had passed. Great. Well, at least he only had two and a half hours before Riku would leave.

"Is something the matter Uryu-Sama?" Riku asked giving him a once over. "I hope your meeting with Szayel-Sama went alright? You have another one in a month but if have something you want to ask him…" Uryu shuddered at the thought of going back there again.

Getting up Uryu turned smiled weakly at Riku. "I guess I'm just worried over Gin, I think I'll go to bed, maybe that will make me fill better." Riku smiled gently at Uryu.

"Don't worry, Gin-Sama will be fine." Uryu nodded stiffly at Riku who didn't seem to notice. Grabbing his needle and thread, he went back to his room and lay down. His thoughts were restless, but at least there wasn't a clock in here to keep checking the time.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo lay on his side watching the wall opposite him. He was wide awake waiting for Aizen to come back to bed. Growing restless, he found himself fidgeting but forced himself to still. It wouldn't do any good for him to become unraveled this late in the game.

Ichigo held his breath when he heard the door open. Closing his eyes he pretended to be asleep. He felt the covers being drawn back and a warm body lie next to his, arms wrapped around him pulling him close. Surprised Ichigo started.

"Did I wake you?" Aizen asked softly and leaned down to gently kiss Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo had to fight not to flinch. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, what time is it?" He asked drowsily.

"Almost eleven. Go back to sleep." Ichigo nodded and rolled himself away from Aizen's arms and onto his stomach with his face turned away, his eyes open, staring into the darkness. He heard Aizen sigh behind him and lay back down. He waited, feeling Aizen shift about trying to get comfortable before finally stilling. Ichigo lay still, listening for the telltale sign that Aizen was drifting off.

It seemed to take forever before Aizen's breath slowed to a slow even rhythm. Ichigo waited a little longer, tying to be patient. He couldn't afford to screw this up.

Holding his breath Ichigo looked behind him, afraid even a little movement might wake the man. Aizen was laying on his back, his eyes closed with an open face turned towards him. He looked young asleep, kinder. Ichigo felt a pang of guilt inside of him at this thought.

Closing his eyes Ichigo slowly slid himself out of the bed and crept silently to the door to the study. He slowly eased it open, glancing warily behind him to make sure Aizen was still asleep. Once inside he closed the door behind him and glanced at the clock. 12:48. Loki would be leaving soon. Walking up to the desk, Ichigo looked it over. Loki had said the study had a screen to view things on so it must be in the desk. Frowning Ichigo felt the desk hoping with blind luck he would find it.

To his pleasure a small silver colored blank screen appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Glancing back towards the bedroom door, Ichigo lightly touched the screen. It glowed white for a moment before a picture was shown. Ichigo frowned. The open desert appeared before him. He shook his head. That isn't what he wanted. "I need a map," he muttered softly. To his surprise and pleasure, a map of Hueco Mundo appeared before him. "Wow," He grinned at the screen. "That's cool, can you show me how to get to The Gateway?" The screen glowed white before the map appeared again, this time with a red line showing him the fastest way to the throne room. He carefully looked it over, memorizing it. "Thanks, can you go away now?" The screen glowed white before fading.

Ichigo blinked, trying to get the spots out of his eyes. Glancing around carefully Ichigo looked for a good hiding place. There really wasn't anywhere to hide other than the desk or behind the couches.

Decision made Ichigo crawled under the desk and waited. He glanced at the clock. 12:57. Perfect. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He plastered himself against the desk and waited for the click of the door opening. He wasn't disappointed and leaning himself out slightly watched as Loki closed the door behind him.

Gulping and sure Loki was going to open the door any minute Ichigo slowly cracked the door slightly and peered into the dark hallway. He could barely make out the figure of Loki's back as he turned the corner. Grinning Ichigo crept out and eased the door shut behind him. He briskly walked forward but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Uryu opened his eyes with a jolt and sat up. He had fallen asleep! "Shit." He scrambled to his feet and quickly strode over to the door before he cracked it open and peered out. To his annoyance the other room was dark causing him to let out a sliver of light. Not that there was anyone out there to see it. He sighed and stepped out allowing the light to fill the room.

Annoyed, Uryu closed his bedroom door sinking himself into darkness. He waited a few seconds, allowing his eyes to adjust. Looking around he could barely make out the door. Walking over towards it he hesitated, anyone could be out there. Taking a deep breath he cracked the door open and peered out. There was someone walking down the hallway. Terrified Uryu almost closed the door before he noticed it was Ichigo. With a grin he slipped out and quickly followed after him before grabbing his arm.

Ichigo whirled around and almost struck him, his fist was so close. Uryu gasped and backed away. "Uryu? Oh shit, don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me!" Ichigo whispered quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Ichigo nodded before glancing around.

"Let's talk as we walk." Uryu nodded and they walked down the hallway towards the stairs. "I found a map to The Gateway. I'll try to get there as fast as I can, get to Orihime's, I'll open the Gateway there." Uryu nodded and took off down the hallway towards Orihime's. Ichigo walked quickly towards where the Gateway was.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

The place was a maze, if he hadn't seen that map he would have been lost by now, but he figured he was somewhere on the second floor. Suddenly footsteps echoed in front of him. Terrified, Ichigo ran as quietly as he could and hid behind a corner. He closed his eyes, flush against the wall. _Don't let them see me._ He prayed silently. The footstep grew louder before slowly fading away. They were leaving. Ichigo let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Grinning like an idiot he quickly ran down the hallway and took a left. He spotted the double doors leading to the throne room and with a smirk he slowly eased open a door, looking behind him to make sure no one saw him.

Inside the enormous room was a huge white table with eleven chairs surrounding it and a staircase leading up to a huge throne like chair. It was slightly chilly inside the room, causing Ichigo to shiver. He quickly walked into the room searching for…something. Ichigo face palmed. He didn't even know what he was looking for. Spinning around in a slow circle Ichigo searched for anything of interest. He grinned when he spotted a lever. Checking the door he grabbed the lever and flipped it to the side. Light burst behind him. Spinning around Ichigo was surprised to see it was coming from the table. He quickly walked towards it and watched a sandstorm pick up, sweeping sand across the desert.

"Hey, um, can you show me where the Gateway is?" He asked, hoping the computer would tell him like the last one did.

To his surprise a red blob appeared on the table before flattening itself out and forming a red ball of string. It unraveled itself, dropping to the floor before rolling across the floor and up the staircase before stopping behind the throne. With a grin Ichigo took a step forward only to stop as a voice rose up.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Surprised Ichigo spun around to see Nnoitra leaning against the door frame staring at the screen. The man grinned.

"I thought I heard a rat skittering about! What a surprise to find such a delicious pet standing before me with no master to protect him. What a naughty pet," He stalked forwards, he eye never leaving Ichigo. "You shouldn't even be in here. Didn't Aizen-**Sama **tell you?" Ichigo gulped backing up. Nnoitra's grin grew wider. "Oh, you know? What a bad pet for disobeying his master. I think you need to be taught a lesson, don't you?" Ichigo shuddered at the intense look in the man's eye. For every step forward Nnoitra made Ichigo took one back until he slammed against the table. He gave a cry of surprise and with a laugh Nnoitra pinned him to the counter and leaned forward, pressing his body against Ichigo's. Trapped Ichigo squirmed quivering in fear when he felt Nnoitra's arousal against his stomach.

"Please…st…stop" Nnoitra smirked down at the boy and grabbing his face kissed him roughly. The boy shrieked and struggled, trying to get away. He raised his hand to strike but Nnoitra was faster. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and wrenched it back. Ichigo cried out at the pain and whimpered when Nnoitra put pressure on it.

"Are ya gunna behave?" Ichigo hesitated, fear pooling in his gut. "If you don't I'll make sure you regret not giving in to me." Nnoitra grabbed Ichigo's face, digging his nails in hard. "You'll be screaming in pain when I'm done with you." He chuckled darkly and licked Ichigo's tear stained cheek. "If you're good I'll be nice. You know you can't win with no reitsu to protect you." Tears rolling down his face, Ichigo nodded. "Good pet," Nnoitra practily purred. "Now…"

"What do you think you are doing?" They both froze. Looking over his shoulder Nnoitra was terrified to see Aizen watching him with an impassive face. Nnoitra growled and tightened his grip on the boys arm. "Unhand him, Nnoitra." Ichigo was the first to move, with a quick kick he struck the arrancar's balls. Howling in pain, Nnoitra let go of Ichigo and dropped to the ground.

Aizen smirked; the boy packed a punch. Glancing over he spotted Ichigo standing a few feet away watching him wearily. Aizen offered his hand.

"Come here." Ichigo shook his head and backed away. Aizen frowned. "I was not giving you a choice in the matter. Come here." Shivering Ichigo glanced back warily at Nnoitra. The man had looked insane before, but now he looked down right murderous as he gazed in anger at him.

Terrified Ichigo walked over towards Aizen, careful not to turn his back on either male. Aizen carefully hid his smile, it would behoove him not to show any favor for the boy in front of the quinta. When Ichigo was close enough, Aizen grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. He stopped before he left the room. "Oh and Nnoitra," He waited until Nnoitra was looking at him. "Come by later for your punishment." With that he was gone along with Ichigo.

Nnoitra hissed and slowly got up. _That little bastard! I'll get you back. _Nnoitra grinned, thinking of all the things he could do to him as he slowly limped away.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Uryu stopped when he thought he heard something for the umpteenth time. Ever since he had left Ichigo he had been fidgety and scared. It didn't help that the halls were so dark the only light came from the moon that shone through the windows. He stopped abruptly when he thought he heard something. Uryu shook his head. His mind was playing tricks on him. Going on, he ignored the screaming in his mind that something bad was going to happen.

Carefully looking around a corner, Uryu smiled in relief when he spotted Orihime's door. _We will be out of here yet!_ He quickly ran to her door and knocked on it.

"What are you doing here?" Surprised Uryu whirled around to see Halibel frowning at him. "You are not supposed to be out of your rooms. Come, I'll take you back."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Aizen dragged Ichigo back to their rooms and flung him onto the bed.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, any excuse as to why you weren't in your room and wandering the halls?" Ichigo just glared at Aizen. "No? How predictable." Aizen grabbed Ichigo's haori and ripped it off.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo stared up terrified when his shirt went next.

"It seems you need a harder punishment then what was given before." Aizen turned and rummaged around in the bedside table. "It was explained to you by Loki that you are not to be wandering outside of this room without supervision. Although I do wonder why you found the need to go and visit the throne room in the middle of the night. I will have a talk with Loki in the morning about leaving the door unlocked." Ichigo shuddered, knowing the 'talk' would not be pleasant. Aizen smiled when he found what he was looking for and stood up, an object clutched in his hands. "Perhaps you will learn better with physical punishment? Don't worry, I'll try not to leave a mark." Ichigo shuddered noticing the object was a whip. One look at the torture device and Ichigo knew he wouldn't go unscathed. Terrified, he sent a pleading gaze towards Aizen who frowned at him.

"I…" He tried to think of something to say, but his mind grew blank.

"Lay on your stomach." Ichigo shook his head and quickly scrambled off the bed. Aizen smirked darkly. "Or, if you prefer put your hands on the wall." Ichigo backed up. Aizen frowned. "Your punishment will only get worse the longer you disobey. Lay on the bed."

Terrified Ichigo looking around wildly for an escape route. "Fifteen." He shook his head, begging Aizen. "Twenty. Do you want thirty?" Closing his eyes Ichigo walked over to the bed and lay down. He shivered when he felt Aizen's rough hands on his back. "I want you to count them out loud."

Ichigo closed his eyes. Waiting for the first strike.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Orihime, your presence is required." Orihime pulled the sheets closer around herself and looked towards the door where Starrk stood. She sighed wondering what type of Hollow needed her attention today.

"Can you give me…" She gestured down at herself. Starrk gave a cut nod and with a yawn walked out. Sighing Orihime got up and changed. To her annoyance Starrk walked back in without knocking.

"Let's go." Orihime sighed but said nothing as she followed Starrk out of the room. She couldn't help but notice they were slowly going up.

"Is one of the espada injured?" She had already had to heal Grimmjow and Nnoitra a few times, they liked to fight each other everyone else almost all of the time.

Starrk glanced back at her with an unreadable expression but said nothing. Orihime sighed and just followed silently. They walked up another staircase and into a hallway she vaguely remembered. A cold chill gripped her heart. Praying it was wrong she spoke softly.

"Who am I healing?" Starrk ignored her and walked down the hall to the last door. He knocked on it and waited.

"Who am I healing?" She repeated, hoping he would speak but as Starrk glanced back at her, a pitying expression on his face, she wondered what he knew. He looked forward and said nothing, waiting for something. Orihime shuddered. Something was not right. Taking a deep breath she tried to think of any reason she would be here.

The door opened and a small Arrancar stood before them. His face was distraught and he looked to be on the verge of tears, but smiled weakly when he spotted the two of them.

"Thank you for coming so fast Starrk-Sama, please come in." Starrk nodded and looked back to make sure she followed. Frowning Orihime walked in, and found herself in a large library. She couldn't help but look around. Starrk sighed and stood next to her.

"Come, you will want to get this over with quickly." With that he turned and followed the Arrancar through another door. Orihime stood uncertainly in the library. She tugged on her hair lightly feeling scared. _Something isn't right. _She knew without a doubt she wouldn't like whatever she saw in that room_. _Sighing Orihime followed him knowing Starrk was right, she would want to get this over with as soon as possible.

Walking into the room she stopped suddenly before the door as the iron smell of blood reached her. Taking a deep breath she took a tentative step forward only to stop dead at the sight that greeted her.

"…were fast," Aizen spoke softly, a small smile on his face. He was sitting on the bed; one hand on Ichigo's bloodied and raw back, the other in his lap holding a book. He slowly ran his hands across Ichigo's backside, causing him to whimper. They looked up when Orihime gave a squeak of surprise.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Ignoring the two of them she ran forward to kneel by Ichigo's side. Aizen said nothing as she whispered "Shoten Kishun, I reject…." Tears started to slide down her face until she was sobbing. "How can you do something like this?" She whispered softly as she watched the flesh nit back together. "Why would you do something like this?" Her voice soft she took a deep breath trying to stop her voice from quivering. "What did he ever do to you?"

"He disobeyed me." Orihime glared at him, but he ignored her. "Starrk, I want you to watch her and make sure she doesn't stay for long. I need to pay a visit to Uryu-Kun." With that Aizen stood up and left. He smirked when he heard Orihime speak again.

"…monster…"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gin slipped past the cameras, watching as Ulquiorra quickly killed two guards. Sliding against the wall he waited for Mayuri to fall into his trap. The quicker they got him the quicker they could leave. He had a feeling that something wasn't right back at Hueco Mundo.

**A/N: This is turning out longer than I expected. I was thinking no more than 10 chapters but… well I suppose we will see. I notice I said that for Broken Heart as well, 2-3 chapters and that **_**was**_** 2-3 chapters ago. LOL. Still no new chapters for that one yet…sorry**

**I don't think anyone has as of yet figured out a key element to the story. Muahahahaha…but they will next chapter. First person who get it gets…something.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Broken Wings

Chapter Ten: Broken Wings

Ichigo woke with a start, his breathing erratic as he vaguely recalled his nightmare. Pain. And blood, lots of blood and screams and darkness. Alarmed Ichigo lay still, eyes and ears straining in the darkness for any imaginary enemy. Time passed and his heart gradually slowed down. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes trying to remember the dream, but the specifics escaped him. Felling sleepy again he tried to go back to sleep.

He stiffened when he felt arms tighten around his stomach and chest. Fear gripped his heart again, telling him something was out to get him. Glancing behind him, Ichigo stopped when he saw Aizen fast asleep spooning him from behind. Memories rushed back and he found himself in his own personal nightmare, but this was one he couldn't wake from.

"_You should never have disobeyed me." Crack… "What did you think you would accomplish?" He didn't have the energy to cry anymore, the pain was too much blocking out anything other than 'when will this end?'. _

_Crack…The sound of the whip hitting flesh The swift pain followed by a slow even throbbing. The feeling of skin flayed open. "but speaking of accomplices, what do you think I should do to Uryu?" He was screaming for it to stop but the pain wouldn't end. Darkness was slowly seeping into his sight. He could feel unconsciousness on the horizon, threatening to overwhelm him._

"_Why do you insist on forcing my hand?" A soothing coolness on his back that turned harsh when fingernail dug in. "You have two choices Ichigo, either assimilate to life here or wait for your existence to end. Either way you cannot and will not be leaving Hueco Mundo."_

Ichigo whined deep in his throat as tears wet his cheeks. What had happened to Uryu? No, a better question, what was Aizen going to do to him now? He shifted about, afraid to move but wishing to be free of his nightmare's arms.

Aizen opened his eyes, feeling movement next to him. He frowned slightly, still tired from last night. Looking down he smiled when he found himself looking at the back of Ichigo's head. "Good morning." He whispered softly, leaning in he kissed Ichigo's neck, slightly nipping at his shoulder. "What shall we do today?"

Ichigo didn't answer. Instead he flicked his gaze towards the door that looked so far away. Aizen seemed to see this for he pulled him closer. Surprised Ichigo yelped when he felt Aizen's erection pushing against his bare back.

Aizen stilled himself, watching as Ichigo shook and shivered next to him. He sighed softly and rolled the two of them over, laying his body on top of Ichigo's he grabbed Ichigo's hands and held them down on either side of his head. "Don't be afraid of me, if you hadn't disobeyed me, I would not have had to punish you. Do you understand that?" Ichigo said nothing nor indicated he understood the question. Aizen frowned.

"Why do you insist…" Aizen grew silent. "Did you know, I knew about your existence since you were born?" Aizen smiled when Ichigo started beneath him. Leaning in he ran his tongue over his ear. "I've watched your life play out with interest, although I doubt Isshin knew. When I saw you at Soul Society I fell in love with you. Your fierceness and fiery strength. I wanted _you_." Ichigo shivered when Aizen bit his neck hard drawing blood. He lapped at it, before sucking lightly on the spot. Ichigo fearfully glanced back, watching as Aizen leaned in. "I love you. I want you to be happy here. Yet I wonder if you can." Ichigo didn't reply, instead he just stared at Aizen, tears in his eyes.

Aizen reached out and slowly stroked his cheek. "You know, that's a good look for you."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gin hefted the body higher on his shoulder and glanced back briefly at Ulquiorra who was watching the shinigami swarm the building on the monitors.

"We should hurry, we've been gone fer almost a whole day." Ulquiorra glanced back at him briefly before turning back to the monitor. He pressed a few buttons, watching as the computer slowly started to disintegrate before his eyes.

"I am done." Gin grinned.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo gasped when Aizen straddled his hips and smirking at him ran his tongue down his chest. Ichigo squirmed but was stopped when Aizen tightened his hold on his hands until it was almost painful.

"You do like it rough, don't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo snarled, breaking away from the memories of his nightmare. Aizen smiled at Ichigo.

"I love that ferocity, meekness does not become you."

"I'm not meek!"

"You could have fooled me Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo glared at him. "You forget I have many people under me who would not hesitate to usurp me in an instant if they thought I was growing weak. I need to keep them in line, if that means I have to punish you then so be it."

"So you beating me with a whip wasn't one of your fetishes?" Aizen sighed and shook his head.

"Anything else I would have chosen would have left you too willful, as of now you are still terrified of being beaten."

"I am not scared!"

"Is that so?" Getting off of Ichigo, Aizen stood up and strode over to the bedside table. Ichigo felt himself grow cold when he saw Aizen pull out a whip. He backed up, keeping his eyes on Aizen and the object in his hand.

Aizen said nothing, just watched Ichigo as he scooted back until his back hit the headboard of the bed. "Are you afraid?" He walked forward, watching the fear in the boys eyes. "Your punishment left many of the hollows satisfied. They thought you too stubborn, many of my espada offered to punish you themselves. Nnoitra for instance." Ichigo shuddered. "What o you think he would have done to you after your little display? Your punishment could have been worse."

"Is that supposed to make me happy?" Ichigo shivered watching as Aizen put the whip away.

"Yes." Ichigo frowned and looked away. He was startled when Aizen grabbed his chin and raised his head up. Leaning in he gently whispered softly.

"I love you."

"What?" Surprised and thinking he had heard wrong Ichigo stared in wonderment at him.

"I love you, I want you to be happy here, when we make love and…"

"You can't love! It…Its not…" Ichigo shook his head. "You don't love me." He muttered the last part softly, as if what he had said was inconceivable.

"Everyone is capable of love, even hollows." Aizen sat down on the bed and pulled Ichigo close. "You may think I am incapable of love, but I do care for you."

Ichigo muttered something under his breath and looked away.

Aizen frowned. "I didn't hear that."

"You've never cared for me!" Aizen stopped. "You don't beat or kidnap or rape someone you care for!"

"Is that so?" Aizen kept his face blank and his voice tightly controlled as he pushed the boy down. Ichigo cried out in surprise and tried to wiggle out from under him. Aizen ignored his struggles, instead he pushed open the boy's legs and shoved in two fingers dry. Ichigo screamed at the painful stretch, his back bowing in an effort to get away. Aizen roughly shoved them in and out before adding a third.

"Hurts…" Ichigo shivered and tried to close his legs.

"You think before was rape?" Ichigo winced when he gave a particularly hard thrust of his fingers. "Let me show you what real pain is." He scissored them, not caring. Beneath him Ichigo whined deep in his throat, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked away from Aizen, covering his face as he openly sobbed.

Aizen softened at that. "Ichigo," Reaching forward Aizen pulled Ichigo's hands away from his face and kissed his tear-stained cheeks. "I can make the pain go away, but you have to give yourself to me. You have to want it. Do you want pain?" Ichigo shook his head. Aizen smiled gently down at Ichigo. "Do you want to feel pleasure?" Ichigo looked up, his eyes soft, filled with hope. Aizen smirked. He kissed Ichigo hungrily, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Fisting Ichigo's erection he slowly pumped it, watching with pleasure as Ichigo moaned and wrapped his hands around Aizen's back.

Pushing the tip of his fingernail into the boys slit he watched enraptured as Ichigo flung his head back, back bowing, legs arching and quivering, crying out his pleasure. _Beautiful, so beautiful. _Aizen took one of the boys nipples into his mouth, biting down hard.

Pulling away Aizen whispered hoarsely, "Open your legs." Ichigo didn't even hesitate, too lost into the pleasure he obeyed, thrusting his hips up, he opened his legs allowing Aizen to push two fingers inside, this time covered with gel.

He thrust his fingers in and out as he searched for that special nub. He smirked when Ichigo bucked his hips and tried to thrust back as his prostate was pressed. Pulling his fingers out he grabbed Ichigo's legs and lifted them onto his shoulders. "Are you ready?" Ichigo nodded quickly and looked away. Aizen couldn't have that. Grabbing Ichigo's face he kissed him, their tongue's meeting and slowly running along each other.

Grabbing Ichigo's thighs, Aizen slowly pushed in, gasping at the tightness. Ichigo winced and looked away, breaking free from the kiss to pant. He squirmed as Aizen started thrusting inside of him. His movements fast and harsh.

It didn't take long with both his prostate being hit dead on and Aizen touching him before Ichigo came with a cry. He moaned as Aizen thrust faster as he tried to find his own release. With a grunt he came, filling Ichigo with his cum. Ichigo sighed when he felt Aizen pull out.

Smiling softly down at the sight, Aizen gently kissed Ichigo. "I love you." He whispered. Ichigo didn't answer. To all the world he appeared asleep. Smirking Aizen grabbed the sheets and pulled it over their bodies, ignoring the cooling semen. They could clean it in the morning.

He paused when he heard a knock. Loki's voice rose up.

"Aizen-Sama, Gin-Sama and Ulquiorra-Sama have activated the gateway, they should be here soon." Aizen glanced back at the door before flicking his gaze down to his lover. He sighed, wishing he could have a few hours to sleep with him.

"I will be there soon." Turning he grabbed his clothes and dressed slowly, watching as Ichigo snuggled down into the sheets. He couldn't stop the small chuckle from leaving him, with one last look towards Ichigo he left.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard the door close with a soft click. He lay on the bed not moving just staring out into space.

_Even after beating me…_Tears rolled down his cheeks and he slowly started to cry. _There's something wrong with me, I like…_Ichigo shook his head. _Maybe its Stolkholm Syndrome? Yeah, and maybe you really do like it rough._

Ichigo rolled over on the bed and wrinkled his nose at the smell of sex on the air. Sighing he closed his eyes. Too tired to try to stay awake.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gin walked through the gateway into the throne room, a big grin on his face. His grin grew wider when he spotted Aizen sitting in his throne, his chin resting on his hand. "Heya Sou-Chan! How's Uryu-Chan and Ichi-Chan doing?" His grin faded at the look Aizen gave him.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Over a week." Gin winced at the shortness.

"Was it bad?" Aizen said nothing, instead he glanced at the sheet wrapped body.

"Why don't you give that to Ulquiorra." Before Gin could move Ulquiorra grabbed the body and turning left the room.

"I shoulda made him do tha' eailer." Gin pouted. Aizen smirked briefly.

"It seems Uryu and Ichigo tried to leave." Gin winced at the coldness of his voice.

"What did ya do ta them?"

"I punished Ichigo and Uryu accordingly."

"Wha' did the two a' them do?" Gin winced at the thought of Aizen punishing Uryu, who knows what he would have done to him?

"Ichigo tried to open the gargantuan you just came through and Uryu was found wandering near Orihime's rooms. As far as I know, he was told to wait there."

"Not a well thought out plan." Gin muttered weakly. Aizen smirked.

"Which is why they did not succeed. I have created a voice recognized password for the computer so only the Espada and we can use it. This should help stop such incidences from happening again." Gin nodded.

"That's good, well if ya don' mind, I'll be taken off, I wan' ta see Uryu-Chan." Aizen nodded and waved him away.

Gin sighed as he headed towards his apartments. He worried over Uryu and his punishment and what it would mean for their relationship. Their relationship had been rough, at least until that night. Now everything was probably going to go back to square one. _I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gone ta Soul Society? Would Uryu and Ichigo have tried ta leave? Would Uryu an' meh be on good terms? _

Lost in thought Gin almost walked into Nnoitra. "Sorry, I di…what the hell happened to you?" Nnoitra looked like he had been run over by a lawn-mower. Half healed cuts ran in crisscrosses all over his body. Nnoitra glared at Gin in anger and watched him as he carefully walked around him and walked on, glancing back once in a while. Gin gave him a puzzled look but shrugged it off as a Nnoitra thing and walked on lost in his thoughts again.

He stopped when he suddenly found himself standing in front of his door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and hesitantly walked in. He didn't see Uryu in the living room or in Uryu's room. Frowning he walked towards the sewing room but was stopped by a voice.

"Your back." Riku smiled weakly. "Uryu-Sama is in your room asleep. I didn't think he wanted to be disturbed. Every since that night he's been depressed."

"That night? What happened?" Riku looked ashamed.

"Ichigo-Sama and Uryu-Sama have been meeting each other since you have been gone because they felt lonely. While they talked they were writing on strips of paper what they found out and how to use it to their advantage. We could not read and so thought it was nothing."

Gin frowned. "How did they find out about the gateway in the meeting room?"

Riku winced and rubbed his foot in the ground. "Loki had been talking to Ichigo-Sama about how things worked around here. Aizen-Sama fond out and got angry, we are now not allowed to talk to them or let ourselves be seen. I am sorry Gin-Sama, if you need to punish me I will understand."

"Er, right…" _You'll probably enjoy it anyways. _Gin glanced towards his door. "I want to be alone with Uryu." Riku nodded and bowed.

"If you need me don't hesitate to call." With that he turned on his heel and fled. Gin grinned at that before it faded as he glanced back at the innocent looking door. He slowly opened in and peered in. It was dark. The only light came from the moon shinning down on the bed where Uryu lay clutching a pillow to his chest. Gin stared sadly at the picture it all made. He walked in and sat down at the edge of the bed and lightly brushed back Uryu's hair from his forehead.

"You look so peaceful," He muttered sadly. Nudging Uryu aside so he rolled over, Gin lay down next to him and pulled the covers over the two of them. To his pleasure Uryu rolled back over and cuddled up next to him. Grinning, Gin kissed Uryu's temple softly before settling in to sleep himself.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Uryu felt hot breath ruffling his bangs. He burrowed down into the warmth before everything came crashing back. He shot up and stared incredulously at Gin who was just waking up. "What did ya do that for Uryu-Chan?"Gin yawned and lay back down. "It's too early. Go back ta sleep." Uryu growled and pushed Gin off the bed. Gin gasped and couldn't stop himself from falling.

"Are you awake yet?" Uryu snapped.

Gin pushed himself up and peered over the side of the bed. "That was mean Uryu-Chan." Uryu just glared at him making Gin smile.

"Where were you? I've been…"

"Busy." Uryu looked away. Gin sighed and getting up sat on the bed. "What was your punishment?"

"It wasn't anything bad," Gin raised an eyebrow at the sullen way Uryu sounded. "I'm not allowed to leave the apartments for any reason; until either you or Aizen decide I will be able to behave."

"That's not bad." Gin smirked. "Means we can have more fun together." Uryu gave him a blank look.

"Do you know what happened to Ichigo?" Gin winced.

"No, but I can probably guess." They were silent. Finally Uryu had to ask.

"Why were you gone?" Gin smiled at him.

"Want to go and visit Szayel?"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Aizen walked back to his apartments, wondering what he was going to do with Ichigo.

**You could always erase his memories, I'm sure that would work.** Kyoka Suigetsu whispered softly in his mind.

_He wouldn't be the same person as he is now. _Aizen sighed. Kyoka was trying to be helpful, but after a while he had to admit she could be annoying.

**Or perhaps, just the thoughts that you are evil?**

Aizen smirked. But then stopped. He didn't have to take away any memories, just hypnotize Ichigo into believing he loved him and he wasn't bad.

_It could work…_

**Just try it.**

Aizen opened the door to his apartment and walked in. The study was dark. No one in it. He walked past his desk and glanced down at it.

_I wonder what would have happened if he didn't have any temptations?_

**Everyone has temptations, that is why they can so easily believe in a false reality.**

Aizen glanced towards his room. The door was closed, no light leaking out from underneath. Mind made up, he strode forward. He needed to do it before he lost his nerve.

Ichigo woke up when he heard the door opening. Surprised he sat up and glanced behind him as Aizen walked in with his sword drawn. Fear crept up again. Ichigo looked up at Aizen and into his eyes. "What are you…?"

He held his sword up and dropped it. His voice soft and sad. "Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu"

And Ichigo knew no more.

**A/N: My Aizen is turning out as crazy as the one in the manga! Also if the story seems weird…I'm sorry but I wrote right before I fell asleep…and didn't rewrite anything.**

**On another note, Judge me! Please Judge me! I need feed back, I agree with a few things some of you are saying, and I really really hope SOME of you actually tell me what you think needs work, oh and I really need a Beta reader. **

**On a random note, my work stopped selling Ghost Shrimp so I got to take some home for free! They now clean my beta's tank. Too bad we also got a shipment of parasitic snails, worms, caterpillars and also my favorite, occasional crawfish…and they like to eat the goldfish.**


	11. Chapter 11: Never Forget

**AN: Today's My Birthday! Its so sad to think a whole year has passed since I started my story. And only eleven chapters…**

Chapter Eleven: Never Forget

Uryu was quiet as he walked after Gin, his eyes centered on his thin back. Gin seemed giddy, almost as if he was excited. He had a bounce to his step, his grin wider than usual as he glanced back once in a while, his eyes appraising.

"What?" Uryu glared at Gin who smirked and turned back around, still acting giddy.

They said nothing else, and slowly the silence pressed down until it became unbearable. Fidgeting, Uryu glanced around, they had to be on the first floor, but not anywhere he had been before.

"Where are we going?"

"Down." Uryu frowned, that was hardly an answer.

"What are you…?" Gin suddenly stopped almost making Uryu run into him. Backing away Uryu glanced around; the hallway stretched onwards stopping at a junction that turned off into another two hallways. Puzzled Uryu looked back to see Gin place his hand on the wall. A deep rumbling resounded as the wall slowly spilt down the middle and pulled away revealing a dark stone covered corridor behind it. Gin walked down the corridor leaving Uryu staring after him.

"W-wait. Why are…!" To his surprise the wall started to close, terrified to be left alone Uryu ran to catch up with Gin. He glanced back warily when the wall closed with another rumble, casting them into darkness. Light burst off to his side making him jump as a torch was lit. Backing away Uryu looked forward to see Gin already off and walking. Shivering and filled with trepidation he followed.

Down a staircase they went and along another corridor until Gin stopped in front of an unmarked door.

Turning he grinned down at Uryu. "I hope ya enjoy yer present." With that Gin opened the door and bounced in humming a merry tune.

This time Uryu didn't hesitate and strode in after Gin.

"Is everythin' set up?" Gin grinned as Uryu walked stiffly inside, his eyes darting everywhere taking in the clean white look of the place that was so different from the corridors outside. Gin flicked his gaze back towards Szayel who placed a cloth covered tray on a countertop.

"Everything's ready." Szayel smirked at Uryu who backed up, fear pooling in his gut. "We just need the guest of honor!" Pushing his glasses up, Szayel smiled cheerfully at Uryu, not hiding the fact he was eyeing him up and down.

"Well I'll get goin', wouldn' wan' ta ruin ya fun." Uryu whirled around.

"You're leaving me here with him!" He pointed wildly at Szayel causing Said man to frown.

"Aw now Uryu-Chan, ya dun need ta be worried. Szayel'll keep ya safe."

"That's not what I meant! He's…" Gin put a finger on his lips.

"Now now, be good or ya won't get your gift." With that he was gone, closing the door behind him. Uryu shivered and glanced behind him to see Szayel watching him. Uryu glared, not forgetting what the scientist had done to him last time they saw each other. "Why am I here?"

"Gin went to Soul Society to bring you back a 'gift'." Uryu frowned and glanced around the room, there was no furniture other than a table and the cloth covered tray on said table. Uryu eyed it, his thoughts running a mile a minute, wondering what was under the cloth. None of them good.

Szayel sighed. "This." He pointed to the tray, "Will not be used on you." Picking up the tray he started walking towards a door in the back. "If you will follow me, you will see exactly what this is for." Uryu hesitated, glancing back to the entrance before heaving a sigh. Gin would come back when he wanted to, and until then he was stuck here with the eccentric scientist. Grumbling to himself he followed, albeit at a slower pace.

Uryu stopped right outside the door when he heard a horribly familiar voice.

"…you think you can keep me here?" Shoving the door open he found himself face to face with none other than Mayuri Kurosuchi. The man was chained to a wall in the middle of the room, his arms and legs spread out. Uryu opened his mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out, he couldn't think. He could only gasp.

Mayuri tilted his head to one side when he spotted Uryu; a slow smile grew as he took in the boys' look. Uryu winced when he saw his teeth. Yellowed and sharp.

"My my, did you know Souls society has been worried ever since you and that Kurosaki boy disappeared. So you are here, that does explain a lot," Mayuri eyed Uryu's clothes and gave a hmph. "I see you're wearing an arrancar uniform, how peculiar. Changed sides have you?" Uryu blinked in surprise and snapped his head around staring in wonder at Szayel.

"Why…" Szayel smiled knowingly and walked around Mayuri until he was behind him; grinning at Uryu he pulled the cloth off with a flourish startling him. Uryu stared at the tray, understanding dawning. Underneath the cloth lay different sized knives. Knives used for surgery. Or maybe something more if you had the imagination for it.

Uryu gulped. "Hmmm?" His head snapped back his eyes flicking towards Mayuri's face. "What's that?" Mayuri craned his head trying to see.

"Nothing you need to know about." Szayel smiled cheerfully at Uryu, "This is for you, if you ever need it." With a small wink he was gone, closing the door behind him, leaving Uryu with another eccentric and maniacal scientist.

"Hmph, it seems no one here has any hospitality, but what do you expect with hollows?" Mayuri sneered, but soon it changed and a sly gleam lit his eyes. "Still I wonder what sort of powers he possesses?" Mayuri cackled. "How much fun I would have, there would be no boredom; no two hollows would be the same, just think about it, how many years of research there would be!"

Uryu glanced back towards the door wondering when they would let him out. Just thinking about getting away from this madman….Uryu was broken out of his thoughts when Mayuri spoke again.

"Let me out of these chains boy."

"I have a name." Uryu ground out. Pushing his glasses higher he glared at Mayuri. "Nor do I have to listen to you."

_Why is he here? Is he my 'gift'? _Uryu scowled, glaring at Mayuri. _Some gift this is._

"Why you insolent little brat, and to think I ever thought you interesting. Even your teacher was more remarkable than you." Uryu stiffened, anger pooling in his gut. Mayuri went on oblivious. "Would you believe I actually thought you worthy of study?" Here he snorted, his eyes slanted as he appraised Uryu. "At least until I figured out why you became so powerful. Quincy gloves." Another snort of derision. "You couldn't beat me in a real fight." Uryu clenched his fists, the man's voice grating on his nerves.

"Your kind don't deserve to be alive, you're nothing more than pests. No one needs your kind, nor will they ever. You need to be squashed like the pathetic bugs you are."

With a snarl Uryu took a step forward, his hatred boiling within him, making him want to harm Mayuri more than anything else. He faltered when he spotted the surgical knife. His eyes growing wide as he found himself considering using them.

"Scared boy?" Uryu growled to himself, apparently Mayuri thought he had faltered because of him.

"Hardly," He stepped forward, his decision made. Slowly walking around Mayuri's tied up form he lightly ran his hand over the table, feeling the woods' grain. "Chained to a wall with no escape? What exactly am I to be afraid of?" Grabbing the knife he carefully hid it in his pocket and made his way back around. Mayuri didn't seem to notice and went on ignoring what had been said.

"I wouldn't be surprised; you Quincy are all the same, pathetic excuses for human beings. I sometimes wonder why I even bothered to spend any time on your kind, although I do have to admit," Mayuri smiled, his yellowed teeth flashing. "It was a fun diversion." Uryu visibly bristled, anger rolling through him in hot waves.

"What the hell does that mean! Did their lives not matter to you at all?" Gripping the knife tighter he could feel pain in his hand as it cut into his palm, but didn't acknowledge it. "What was the point? Why did you kill my family? What was the point of it all?" Uryu stoped when Mayuri threw his head back and laughed, cold and harsh and uncaring. He shivered hatred and anger piling up. He wanted to kill this man; more than anything he wanted this man dead.

"For science, you stupid boy. To understand how your kind ticks. Have you ever watched an autopsy? Seen how the body moves, how muscles, bones, sinew and blood work together? It's a beautiful thing, the body. How far can you push it before it will collapse? How far is one person willing to go! I enjoyed it! The live vivisections, torture, forcing them to kill each other! It was such fun! Their voices spewed nothing but stupidity, useless drivel that meant nothing. They never followed their words. Oh how much fun I had. Monitoring their every movement, watching for that exact blip on the graph that showed they were going to do it! Sure they never lasted long, but the data they left behind…" Mayuri grinned. "I got quite a bit, had to squeeze it out of them at the end, but it was well worth it."

Uryu said nothing, his eyes downcast, his shoulders shaking. Mayuri frowned, annoyed. "Are you going to ignore me? What a selfish child and here I was kind enough to tell you all you wanted to know."

"I wonder." Uryu finally finds his voice. Cold and cruel he smiles at Mayuri. Pulling the knife out he playfully holds it up, enjoying the paling look in his victims eyes. "I wonder what a shinigami looks like on the inside. Shall we see…after all it's for science."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx(Two weeks later)xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo slowly came back to awareness, he blinked and shifted slightly, pulling his hand out from under the covers and rubbed his eyes. They felt dry and itchy, as if he had been staring at the wall for a while.

Frowning he looked around the bedroom. It was dark; the only light came from the moon shinning through the locked window. Staring at the window Ichigo sighed and put his face in his hands, he felt tired.

_Come Ichigo. He was staring at a green-eyed man, perpetual tears rolling down his cheeks. Without thinking he touched one lightly, watching without interest as surprise flitered across the mans face._

"_Why are you sad?" He didn't know why he asked it, he honestly didn't care, but something inside of him was curious. _

"_Ichigo!" A hand grabbed his, squeezing his wrist hard enough for pain to register but he only stared blankly into angry grey eyes. A soft voice whispering._

"_It seems it is staring to wear off…"_

Ichigo jolted and snapped his head up, his breath tight in his chest; a feeling of claustrophobia hit him then. Everything was closing in, the bed felt oppressing, suffocating him he needed to get away. Leaping up he stumbled into the middle of the floor and stared at the maroon sheets in fear.

He didn't know where that memory came from, but it felt as if it was recent. As if it had happened hours ago, or maybe even minuets ago...

Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know how he had gotten in the bed. Thinking on it, he held no recollection of falling asleep. Had he been daydreaming?

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Ichigo looked down at himself and finally noticed he was naked. He stared down at himself, anger rolling through him when he noticed fresh love bites marred his skin. Snarling he glared at the door leading out to Aizen's study.

_He was lying on the bed, the green-eyed man and the brown-eyed man were conversing, but he didn't care, he only wanted to sleep. Any curiosity he had felt was wiped away when the green-eyed man had just stared at him and not answered any of his questions. Annoyed he had resigned himself to follow the brown-eyed man down long winding corridors until they had reached this room and he had been made to sit down and keep quiet. _

"_Ichigo," Looking up in surprise he watched silently as the brown-eyed man sat down next to him. "It seems as if this isn't working anymore, but I will fix this." A hand on his forehead and suddenly everything started to fade. "You will be fine."_

Ichigo jolted when the memory started to fade and he found himself back in the bedroom he shared with Aizen. Surprised Ichigo backed up only to moan when his head throbbed angrily. He clutched his head in the hopes the pressure would dissipate, but no such luck, instead it seemed to intensify.

Stumbling about like a drunk, Ichigo made it into the bathroom without falling over and looking up gazed at his reflection. He looked different, older. Puzzled he couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes. He leaned in and gazed at himself watching his facial features slowly change. _I look tired, _reaching up; he touched the glass, running his fingers over his reflection.

"How are you doing Ichigo-Sama?" He flicked his gaze to the side and spotted Loki standing in the doorway watching him.

"…good, I guess." He looked away, not wanting to talk about what had happened a short while ago. "Why did something happen?" Ichigo turned the water on hot and ran his hand under the faucet.

"You fell asleep." Ichigo nodded but said nothing. Inwardly his thoughts ran a mile a minute, all screaming _why couldn't he remember_?

He glanced warily at Loki who smiled reassuringly at him. "Your next appointment with Szayel-Sama will be tomorrow, are you worried?" Ichigo frowned, that didn't sound right.

"I just had one a week ago…" Leaning down he splashed water on his face, not seeing the way Loki's face paled.

"Ah…well, Szayel-Sama wants to do another one just in case."

"Oh," Ichigo sighed and rested his head in his hands. His morning sickness was gone; he felt nothing, not even a twinge when he moves around. Frowning Ichigo glanced down at his stomach. He had one where he hadn't before. Placing a hand on his stomach he felt the contours. None of this was making any sense. "What week am I now?"

"Er…" Loki glanced away. He knew better than to tell Ichigo the truth. "You should be around ten weeks." Ichigo said nothing, feeling worse. He opened his mouth trying to take deep steady breaths. He smiled weakly when he felt a cool cloth touch his forehead.

"Thanks."

"Perhaps you should go back to bed?" Ichigo nodded and pushing himself away from the counter slowly made his way back to bed where he promptly threw himself on it. Grabbing the covers he pulled them up to his chin and curled up on his side facing the bathroom door. He heard Loki turn the water off and watched as he walked back out with a new washcloth dripping wet.

"This should make you feel better." Ichigo said nothing as Loki placed it over his face. He sighed and settled himself down, trying to relax . . . except he couldn't. He needed something, someone, anyone. Someone to hold him, he wanted it so badly now. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, stopping Loki.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo looked away. He didn't want Loki, but then, who did he want?

"Where's Aizen?" He gave the door to the study a weary glance.

"He will be back later; he had a few things to do first." Ichigo frowned. Loki hesitated, half way out the door.

"Would you like it if I called for him?" But Ichigo had already rolled over and said nothing to indicate he had heard. Loki hesitated but nodded and left, closing the door silently after him.

Ichigo lay on his stomach staring at the wall. His thoughts running a mile a minute. He felt lonely, but didn't want company. He felt like crying but didn't want comfort. He felt tired but didn't want to sleep.

It felt like he had been asleep for way too long.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Aizen kept his hand on Kyoka Suigetsu as he made his way back to his apartment. The meeting had some new information, but not enough to keep him occupied for long. He had become distracted halfway through, his thoughts on his young lover lying in their bed, although only Gin and Ulquiorra seemed to catch it.

Opening the door, he walked in and set Kyoka Suigetsu down in her stand before making his way towards his desk.

"Would you like it if I called for him?"Surprised Aizen watched as the door open and Loki stopped right outside it, his hand on the doorknob. He tilted his head to one side seeming to listen to whatever reply Ichigo had before nodding and closing the door after him.

"Is something the matter?" Loki jumped at the sound of his lord's voice. Whirling around he quickly bowed.

"Ichigo-Sama seems to be sick again. He is back in bed."Aizen's face gave nothing away and Loki fidgeted. "Is there anything you might need Aizen-Sama?"

"No," Aizen sat down at his desk and pulled out his reports. "You may go; I have no other need for you today."He didn't look up as Loki bowed again and turning quickly walked out of the room.

Aizen didn't look back up until he had finished the last report. By then a few hours had passed, sighing, he leaned back and stretched, trying to work out all of the kinks in his back and shoulders. Glancing up he looked at the clock on the wall and noticed he had been working far longer than he had meant to.

Getting up Aizen slipped out of his haori and setting it on the back of the chair walked back into the bedroom. Pulling his shirt off next he hesitated when he spotted Ichigo lying asleep on the bed. His face relaxed and without its characteristic scowl.

Smiling softly, he walked closer, peering down to inspect his lovers face, his gaze sad and thoughtful. Leaning down he gently kissed the boy's cheek. His voice soft as he whispered to him. Standing up Aizen got undressed the rest of the way. His eyes never leaving the still form of his lover.

Slipping into the bed, he gently nudged the boy over smiling when said boy rolled right back and cuddled up next to him. Pulling the covers over the two of them he couldn't help but feel pleased. Curling an arm around Ichigo, Aizen relaxed his body, and closed his eyes. Slowing his breathing down he allowed himself to drift off.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Szayel leaned against the door frame, watching as Verona and Lumina clean up the blood stained floor. Uryu had been very violent with their prisoner, he wondered idly if Gin was going to bring in Orihime to heal the man, but quickly dismissed it. Uryu would never see this man again.

Glancing down at the mess Szayel sighed. _Or what was left of him._ Indeed Mayuri looked eerily like the photo of Uryu's teacher and grandfather. _Perhaps it was done on purpose. _

Szayel frowned thinking back.

_The screams had finally died down, even the echoes were slowly fading away. The man had lasted longer than what he had thought he would, but it seemed as if his time was finally up._

_Smiling Szayel opened the door and slipped in. The first thing that hit him was the smell of blood, thick and cloying, it overpowered his senses. Wrinkling his nose he closed the door hearing it close with a definite 'click'. Glancing around he spotted Uryu kneeling with his back towards the door, his eyes riveted on the bloody mess in front of him._

"_Uryu…" Szayel's voice spoke up. "It's alright if…"_

"_It never mattered to him, he viewed us as nothing more than a science project." Szayel glanced back towards what was left of Mayuri Kurosuchi. _

"_Then why should he matter anymore, he is gone and can never come back." Uryu looked up and Szayel now saw the tears. _

"_I feel so dirty," Uryu felt his shoulders shaking and a hand griped his shoulder._

"_Let's go and get you cleaned up." Standing up Uryu followed Szayel. _

Sighing Szayel checked the time, he was going to be late if he didn't leave now, and he doubted Aizen would be pleased. "Are you done yet?" Szayel frowned at Verona and Lumina. They winced and shuffled about trying to hurry.

"Almost Szayel-Sama…" Grabbing a piece Lenora threw it into the trash, before picking up another piece.

Szayel sighed and turning away walked out. "Tell me when you are done, then report to Gin. He wants to know how everything went." Lenora and Veronica nodded and went back to work, trying desperately to hurry up.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Aizen woke when he felt the weak stirrings of his bed partner. Opening his eyes he smiled when he found himself staring at warm coffee colored eyes.

"Good morning, Ichigo. Did you sleep well?" He smiled when the boy yawned and lay his head back down.

"When did you come to bed?"

"Not too long ago, still tired?"

"Hmmm." Ichigo boy pulled away from Aizen and slowly sat up. He blinked down at Aizen lazily, making the man smirk.

"Shall I help you wake up?" Ichigo made a face when he realized Aizen was naked. Standing up Ichigo walked over to the dresser and pulled out his clothes for the day. He cast one last glare over his shoulder before grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Aizen laid back, one hand behind his head thinking.

"Are we are going to visit Szayel today?" Aizen blinked and glanced over to see Ichigo standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Who told you that?"

"Loki," Aizen frowned.

"Did he now." Ichigo pretended not to hear the sound of annoyance in Aizen's voice.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go in for my second one today or something."

"I was thinking we would go later on today. Does that sound good?" **Kyoka.**

"Yeah." Ichigo's voice sounded from in the bathroom. "I was wonder…" Whatever else he was going to say was drowned out as the sound of running water grew louder. **Yes Sousuke?**

"Would you like to visit Uryu later on today?" **Is it holding? **The sound of water abruptly stopped.

"That would be nice." ** Yes.** Aizen nodded. Suddenly he grinned, thinking of a perfect way to start the morning. Standing up he walked in the bathroom and leaning on the door frame looked in. Ichigo sat in the large tub, off to one side, his back towards him, washing his chest with a washcloth.

"I wanted to ask how Uryu was doing, but Loki had already left."

"He has been busy with Gin." Startled Ichigo whirled around, splashing water in his haste.

"Ah…I didn't hear you come in." Aizen couldn't help but smirk as the boy left off, unsure as to what would happen next.

Walking in Aizen was pleased to note the way Ichigo's eyes seemed to follow his every movement. He ignored the fear and walking in closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo gulped when Aizen started to undress; eyes widening he looked away and concentrated on the water before him. "I…" He shivered when a hand touched his chest slowly sliding up until he cupped his chin.

"Look up." Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Firm lips touched his, slowly kissing downward. Eyes closed Ichigo concentrated on not feeling the hands that were currently molesting him. He frowned when he felt something warm and wet touch his lips. He tried to wiggle away but a hand on his sholder stopped him. Resigned he opened his mouth slightly and kissed back running his tongue along Aizen's.

"Open your eyes." Ichigo's brow furrowed but he obeyed. Aizen was kneeling on the tiled floor behind him wearing nothing. Growing red in the face Ichigo looked away quickly. "I don't see why you insist on being obstinate. We have already seen each other naked." Ichigo glared at him.

"I'm not used to seeing another body." He knew he said the wrong thing when Aizen smirked.

"Then let's make sure we explore this time." Ichigo jumped when Aizen abruptly stood up and grabbing his arm hauled him up also. Water sloshed around them as he was abruptly pulled out of the tub and his feet touched the cold tiled floor. He shivered at the quick temperature change but didn't have to dwell on it long.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo gasped as he was lifted up bridal style and quickly taken to the bed where he was dropped onto it. Bouncing slightly Ichigo looked up to see Aizen's smiling face before he was quickly straddled and pushed down.

"You constantly tell me you don't love me, but you enjoy this don't you?" Ichigo squirmed when a hand touched his cock, slowly running along his length.

"It's just my body, I don't..." Ichigo jerked when Aizen slowly started to pump him.

"What were you saying?" Ichigo whined, his breath catching.

"Y-you bast-ah!" A finger was slowly pushed inside. His eyes widening, Ichigo unknowingly spread his legs, his head shacking back and forth as he gasped for breath.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Aizen lay alongside his young lover watching his face as Ichigo bucked his hips, soft keening sounds falling past perfect lips. "You're sucking me in, you want this don't you?" He couldn't help but laugh when Ichigo shook his head while his body said otherwise.

"N-no." Aizen stopped at the sound of barely suppressed tears. Sighing he pulled his finger out and let his hand drop away.

"Shall I leave you here?" Aizen carefully schooled his features when Ichigo shot him a look of anger.

"bastard…" Shivering Ichigo pulled his legs in and wrapping his arms around his knees buried his face in them.

"What can I do to make you give me a chance?" Ichigo flicked his up meeting Aizen's eyes.

"I don't know if I want to give you one." He tore his gaze away and refused to look back up even when he felt a hand running through his hair. Aizen sighed and leaning down gently pulled his lovers head up before lightly pressing his lips against his lovers. Although the boy didn't respond, he didn't need to.

Aizen leaned down and nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip, he ignored the hands trying to push him away and instead slid his fingers in between the boys and held his hands down before slowly sliding his body over the boy's effectively pinning him to the bed. He felt Ichigo struggle slightly before he stilled, fear seeping into his sepia colored eyes.

Aizen frowned at that. _Perhaps he feels fear from the memory I took away, a lingering fear that can't be erased. _Carefully schooling his features away, Aizen kissed Ichigo again, making sure to go slow. The boy was tight lipped, but Aizen knew he could coax him into responding. Changing tactics, Aizen, gently applied pressure before lightly nipping at his bottom lip, playfully pulling on it. They opened, with a small moan, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

Ichigo whined and tugged at his hands, trying to pull away. Ignoring him Aizen probed the boys tongue hoping for respond. To his pleasure he felt a tentative touch, he heard the boy make a sound, but didn't know if it was from pleasure or annoyance. Releasing Ichigo's hands he pulled away, and slowly started to kiss down his chest enjoying the feel of his softening abs beneath his fingers, lingering on the hard bump that was slowing growing every day.

Looking Ichigo in the eyes he stroked his semi-hard cock, smiling when he felt it twitch, slowly he pumped it, watching the boys face as his eyes grew large.

Ichigo gave a soft moan and shivered, his body twitching as the pleasure slowly stated to intensify and his erection hardened. He bucked his hips enjoying the feeling of pleasure coursing through him.

Leaning forward Aizen captured Ichigo's lips and while he was distracted, pushed two fingers inside. He couldn't stop the smile when Ichigo jolted. Pushing a third finger in he slowly thrust it in and out, giving Ichigo a chance to get used to it. Finally he pulled them out, watching as Ichigo closed his eyes and turned his head away. Pulling his legs up and out he pulled the boy onto his lap and wrapped the boys legs around his waist.

"Open your eyes Ichigo." The boy ignored him and closed them even tighter. He couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving him, smirking when Ichigo cracked one open to glare at him.

"There we go," His voice soft he slowly pushed inside, moaning as the tight heat enveloped him. He heard the boy give a strangled gasp and suddenly hot velvety walls clamped down on him causing him to moan and thrust slightly pushing in deeper.

"Wait!" Ichigo hissed and Aizen stilled for a second, waiting for Ichigo to loosen his tight hold on him. Finally he the boy's passage opened up slightly and Aizen took it as an invitation to thrust the rest of the way in.

"Shit…" Ichigo hissed, clenching his teeth. He snarled at the amused look Aizen gave him.

"I'm going to move." Was the only warning he got before Aizen started a quick pace. Ichigo winced and gripped the sheets in his fists, his knuckles turning white with the pressure he used.

"Don't look away." He blinked, surprised to find he was looking at the wall. His eyes flicked back to look at Aizen, watching as the man's pace quickened.

"That's it, look just at me." Ichigo jolted when he felt pleasure shooting up his spine as Aizen hit that place deep inside of him. His back bowing he moaned, head tossing back and forth as a hand touched his length and slowly moved up and down.

"Mmmph." Ichigo shivered and trust his hips upwards, straining for his touch. "Please, go faster." The pace quickened, feeling close Ichigo closed his eyes from the pleasure and arched, clenching he cried out when he felt every thrust hit that spot.

A hand gripped the base of his cock stopping any release.

"No!" He sent Aizen a pleading look but the man ignored him, continuing his trusts. Aizen leaned down capturing his lover's lips. He loosened his hold on Ichigo's erection as he felt the pleasure building. Ichigo shout drowned out Aizen's soft cry as they came together.

Ichigo lay gasping, whining when he felt Aizen's quick trusts as he rode out his release before collapsing on top of him. Ichigo shivered and squirmed trying to get out from under the man. A soft chuckle stopped him.

Pulling away, Aizen smiled gently down at his gasping lover. Leaning in and ignoring the annoyed look he received for it, Aizen gently kissed his lover one last time before regretfully grabbing his robe and slipping it on.

"Loki will be here soon with breakfast, if you would like we can take a walk later on and then go and see Szayel." Turning Aizen walked out leaving Ichigo staring after him.

XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Gasping for breath, Ichigo leaned back on the bed. He didn't feel like moving, and he doubted he could as his legs had turned to jelly.

"Are you alright?" Surprised Ichigo looked up to see Loki standing in the door way. Blushing, Ichigo grabbed the sheets and pulled then over himself.

"I-I'm fine." Smiling weakly Ichigo stood up and clutching the sheets to his body walked over to the closet and grabbed an outfit.

"That's good," Loki smiled. "Aizen-Sama was in a good mood too." Ichigo coughed, his cheeks turning red, Loki looked up but Ichigo had already turned around.

"That's…good." _Shit! What the hell am I supposed to say to that?_ But thankfully he didn't need to say anything, for with a small bow and a soft smile Loki spoke.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call for me." With that he left, closing the door silently behind him.

Running a hand through his hair Ichigo sighed and sat down at the table. He really wasn't very hungry today, and looking at his food made him feel sick. Sighing he pushed the food around, not feeling like touching it.

"Is there a reason why you decided to kill your breakfast," Startled Ichigo dropped his fork and looked up to see Aizen standing in the doorway watching him. "I'm sure it was already dead." The man eyed his half destroyed meal, gooped up into an unappetizing mess.

"Ah…" Ichigo blushed and looked away. "I'm not really hungry…" He trailed off, not wanting to look at Aizen.

The man sighed. "Loki!" He barked out causing Ichigo to jump. Loki popped his head in.

"Yes, Aizen-Sama?"

"Clean this up." Turning he left leaving Ichigo starting after him. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes at the harshness and he tried to blink them away, but it didn't work and soon they were streaming down his face.

"Are you alright Ichigo-Sama?"

Trying to wipe them away as fast as he could he nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah. Fine." He couldn't meet Loki's eyes, but to his relief, Loki didn't push it and instead cleaned up.

"Would you like me to make you something else?" Ichigo shook his head and looked out the window. Loki hesitated in the doorway but with a sigh left.

Ichigo tried to wipe his tears away but they kept on coming faster until he was outright sobbing. He leaned over the table, his hands over his eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with himself, or why this feelings of hopelessness kept on growing. He felt lonely and wished he had stopped Loki from leaving, to stay with him even for a few more minutes. But there was no one else here except for Aizen, and he couldn't trust the man.

Feeling tired again, Ichigo pushed himself away from the table and stumbled back to bed before collapsing on it. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to rest.

"_Spread your legs more." Breathing heavily he gripped his thighs and pulled them up spreading himself. Aizen smiled, his eyes darkened with lust. "Further." Wincing in pain he tried to pull them apart more. "Good boy." He felt a kiss on his forehead. "Keep them open." Lining himself up Aizen hesitated only for a second, watching his face, with a sigh he leaned in, his voice low and soft. _

"_Close your eyes." Darkness. Then a slight pain as the man roughly pushed himself in. Crying out Ichigo bowed his back, his voice growing louder_.

"_Ichigo." Hot breath on his face, a hand on his cock, pleasure sweeping through him. _

"_I love you."_

He jolted awake, gasping for breath. Where in the hell did he come up with something like that?

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Curled up on the couch with a book in his hand Ichigo felt bored out of his mind. He had wandered the halls for a while with Loki trailing after him to his annoyance, although thankfully Aizen had been too busy to come, Ichigo didn't feel like being around him after that dream. They had gone to see Uryu but it seemed as if he and Gin weren't there so they had left. They then went to visit Orihime but Ulquiorra had been there and had glared at him with an odd look in his eyes freaking him out.

So with nothing to do and nowhere else to go they had gone back. Now bored out of his mind he wondered if going to visit Szayel would be any fun.

"Are we going to leave soon?" Aizen glanced up from his papers to see Ichigo laying on a couch reading, his head resting on his fist.

"Soon. I just have a few things to take care of first." Ichigo nodded and went back to reading his book. He glanced up once in a while, watching as Aizen leaned over his desk to read something, his brow slightly furrowed as he concentrated on his task. Ichigo had to admit he was handsome, with his slicked back hair, better looking without glasses.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Aizen's amused voice cut through his musings, causing Ichigo to blush.

Burrowing his face in his book he gave a mumbled "No." He waited for a few seconds, hoping the man was busy again, before looking up only to eep when he found himself looking into warm brown eyes.

"I see, well I am finished here so why don't we go?" Ichigo quickly nodded and practically threw his book away in his haste to leave.

"Are we going to Szayels'?" Ichigo asked as Aizen led him out of the room.

"Yes, it seems he has finished with his earlier experiment." Ichigo made a noncommittal sound as he followed Aizen down the hall. He slowed down when he passed by Uryu and Gin's room, a feeling of pain and suffering hit him causing him to stop. He stared blankly at the door, wondering what had happened.

"Are you coming?" Startled Ichigo whirled around to see Aizen standing in the middle of the floor watching him. Not once looking back, he quickly walked up to Aizen, wincing when a hand on his shoulder steered him away.

Ichigo wanted to look back but as if Aizen knew what he was thinking, the hand on his shoulder tightened painfully. They were quiet as walked, neither speaking nor looking at one another.

Aizen stopped in front of the door to Szayel's labs, and Ichigo gave him a puzzled look but the man made no move to go in. Puzzled Ichigo gave a weary glance at Aizen who smiled at him.

"It seems you dislike being near me as of late." He placed his hand on his sword and Ichigo's eyes flickered down to it. He gulped hoping it wouldn't be audible.

"I don't know what you are talking about." His eyes flicked back and forth between Aizen and his sword, fear forming in his gut when the man gave him a cruel smile.

"And you won't ever, will you? Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu." Ichigo jumped in surprise, a flash of fear rising inside of him, but soon it faded away along with everything else.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Szayel checked the time again, unless he hurried he was definitely going to be late, sonidoing as fast as he could he made his way towards his lab. _Aizen hates it when anyone is late._ He checked the time again and growled to himself. With one last sonido he burst into his lab and…"They are not even here…" Szayel found this to be incredibly funny. Glancing into a mirror he frowned when he noticed he looked a little frazzled.

"Medazeppi," He watched as one of his fraccion ran up to him. "Make sure everything is ready for when Aizen-Sama comes, I need to clean up." Truing Szayel walked further back into his lab not waiting for a confirmation. The fraccion didn't hesitate before quickly setting everything up.

Turning Szayel walked into another room and quickly stripped and tossed his clothing into a bin to be later destroyed. Slipping into a shower he quickly rinsed off before slipping out and toweling himself dry. He checked the time again and hissed softly. He could only hope they were late. Grabbing a new outfit and lab coat he quickly changed and ran back outside, pleased to note everything was in its place.

He couldn't hide the smiled when the door to his lab opened and Aizen and Ichigo walked in. _Just in time._ "Good morning Aizen-Sama, Ichigo-San, how may I be of service?"

"We are here for Ichigo's checkup." Szayel pushed his glasses up as he considered his charge.

"I see. If you will allow me to get the machine we shall get started." He snapped his fingers and Medazeppi was instantly by his side with the machine in tow, ignoring his fraccion, Szayel got to work. Directing Ichigo to lie down on the table Szayel placed a gel over the boy's abdomen as Medazeppi went about getting blood samples.

Aizen watched as Szayel checked the boy over, his eyes flicing back towards the faccion who was starting to look scared. "How is everything?"

"The baby is around sixteen weeks, he's in his second trimester, Aizen-Sama," Szayel tilted Ichigo's head up and regarded his hypnotized eyes. "He can't hear us can he?"

"Ichigo thinks he is having another checkup." Szayel nodded. "Does he remember?"

Aizen flicked his gaze towards Szayel who had his back turned towards him. "No." Szayel nodded.

"I see," Letting go of the boys chin Szayel went back to the monitor. "As I was saying, too much stress on the boy could cause a miscarriage, be more careful next time you decide to punish him."

"You have told me this before." Aizen remarked dryly. He watched Ichigo's reactions as Szayel moved the transducer around.

"I want to make sure you remember." Szayel glared at Aizen over his glasses. "You wouldn't let me check the boy over."

"I had Orihime heal him." Szayel rolled his eyes.

"She could have gone overboard and reversed time back to when he wasn't pregnant."

"That thought did cross my mind, but I assumed if I did not tell her who she was healing she would be too concerned over how the boy was doing to reverse the pregnancy."

"That's a lot to assume." Aizen smirked and raised an eyebrow.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo shifted slightly as Szayel ran the transducer over his stomach; he was at his tenth week and a bump was showing. The problem was he couldn't remember the last two weeks, if two weeks had really gone by.

Looking up, Ichigo watched as Szayel and Aizen spoke to one another, their voices sounding strange to his ears, almost as if their voices were echoing. Finally a soft sound filled the room and Ichigo smile as he listened to the baby's heartbeat. But it sounded off, almost as if it were in distress, sitting up Ichigo stared at the screen in fear.

"How odd," Szayel frowned and slowly moved the transducer downward.

"Is something the matter?" Aizen frowned when Szayel said nothing, instead stared intently at the screen before a smile lit his face.

"Well would you look at that, it seems that Ichigo is going to have twins!" Szayel laughed and leaned back slightly allowing Ichigo and Aizen a better view of the screen where two shapes seemed connected by a black blotch. "I wasn't sure at first, hearing the two heartbeats, I thought I may have accidently put the transducer too high and we were hearing the mother's heartbeat."

Szayel frowned before turning and quickly walking over to a file drawer and rummaged through it. Grinning he pulled out a file and stared flipping through the contents. "Your Hcg levels were within norm, I probably would not have noticed them until I ran an AFP."

"Will this be a problem?" Aizen frowned down at Ichigo who had a look of horror on his face.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong, but your records do show you not are getting the right amount of calorie intake, weight is a little low for twins, but that can be corrected. I'll just tell Loki to add another 300 calories to his diet." He nodded to himself. His eyes fixated on the report a small grin growing. "Marvelous…" He trailed off and quickly started looking through the report. Too into it he ignored Ichigo and Aizen. A cough from Aizen had him looking back up.

"In any case you should come back in four weeks for another check-up, twins would be hard on any mother." Szayel snapped the file closed and handed it to Aizen who carefully glanced through it, before he raised an eyebrow.

"I think we are done for the day, if anything comes up tell Loki immediately." Szayel waited for Ichigo to nod. "I will see you in one month." With that Szayel was gone, back into his inner lab. Sighing with pleasure Ichigo sat up and grabbing his shirt pulled it on.

"Szayel a word," Aizen watched as Ichigo slipped off of the table. Ichigo glanced towards them, watching as the two of them leaned in slightly, whispering softly. Straining to hear them Ichigo frowned when it seemed they were done and the two of them broke off.

Aizen nodded towards Szayel and couldn't quite stop the smile from forming when he spotted Ichigo watching him.

"Come Ichigo lets return." Turning Aizen walked out of the room. Ichigo glowered at him. Hearing a chuckle behind him he snarled when he spotted Szayel watching him.

"Run along now Ichigo-Sama, wouldn't want to keep him waiting." _If looks could kill. _Szayel thought to himself, watching as the boy stiffly walked out.

**A/N: I wanted to explore Ichigo's and Aizen's feeling a little bit more but oh well, it is what it is. You know what's funny; I already have the ending to the next chapter already done! And bits and pieces along with bits and pieces of chapter 13…I'm sure I'll update soon…this year.**

**Ichigo seems to fall asleep a lot doesn't he? Damn Gin died, and more than likely, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and what the hell happened to Nel? Where did all of the good guys go? Although Aizen did look pretty cool when he was tied up…meow.**

(03/02/11)


	12. Chapter 12: Don't tell lies

**Thanks to yukino89, Lily,** **NARUYCHI_AIICHI, OfeliaWolf, lilbit1016, nat541, Maxwell Dragon, Boogermeister, SelfcreatedCharacters and Eldar_Melda for reviewing. **

**Elder-Melda: **Um, the real reason is I am a very lazy writer but we can just blame it on the pregnancy ;)

**Boogermeister: **Every time you write that I get worried. Well, except for the last time!

**Please Vote in My Poll!**

Chapter Twelve: Don't Tell Lies

Four Months pregnaLife seemed to slowly go on, heedless of pain caused by its memories, and no matter how good it felt to be rid of that bastard, his death wouldn't bring anyone back. Curled up into a ball, Uryu felt numb. He had cried out everything, until he felt nothing, but even then it seemed almost as if…he curled up tighter as the need to cry grew. He stilled his breathing when he heard a soft sound as the door opened.

"Hey." He didn't move, instead opting to ignore Gin. "Come on now, dun be like that." A hand on his shoulder rubbing comforting circles and the tears started to flow. "Shhh, dun cry." He was pulled up into a sitting position in Gins lap, the man's head resting on his.

"Want ta talk ta me?"

"No, not really." He mumbled allowing Gin to hold him.

"You can tell meh anything, I won't think any less o' ya." Smiling, Gin wrapped his arms around Uryu's shoulder and gave them a playful squeeze.

"I just," Uryu could feel the frustration and fears surfacing. "Why haven't they come? We have been here for four months already." Gin sighed and pulling back gently started rubbing his shoulders. "My father…" He stopped, sadness welling up within him. A tear slid down his cheek. "I thought I was important."

Gin frowned thoughtfully and glanced towards their bedroom door. Wrapping his arms around Uryu's chest he leaned in and whispered softly. "Just remember this, time is endless in Las Noches."

It took a moment for Uryu to understand what Gin had said. "What do you mean?" Gin just grinned and playfully kissed Uryu on the mouth.

"Dun worry, I'm sure they haven' forgotten ya."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Growling to himself Ichigo scratched at his skin ignoring Loki's swatting hands. He was five months along and for the last month his skin had become dry and itchy as his pregnancy advanced, red blotches covered his neck going down and covering his chest. Currently Loki was trying to put a salve on his chest after he about scratched it bloody and raw. He glared when Loki slapped his hands away again.

"Honestly, you're worse than a child, the quicker I get this done the quicker we can go to bed!" Loki huffed. Glaring at him Ichigo pushed himself off the bed only to fall back when a wave of dizziness hit him, another annoying perk to the pregnancy. Moaning loudly Ichigo threw his hands up and allowed them to flop back. Loki snorted, trying hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny." Ichigo mumbled, annoyed he was being made fun of. Rolling his eyes Loki grabbed the lotion and caped it.

"Stop scratching your chest or it will get worse; I will leave the lotion here if you feel you need it." Setting the lotion down on the nightstand Loki left, closing the door silently behind him.

Glaring at the door, Ichigo rolled on his side and grabbing his pillow pulled it close to his body and hugged it. He ignored the itchy feeling emanating from his chest and closing his eyes and allowed himself to slowly drift off.

He was startled awake when he felt something strange happen in his stomach, frowning Ichigo sat up and placed a hand on his stomach. He felt it again, almost like water…eyes wide Ichigo gaped down at his stomach.

"What the hell?" Rubbing his stomach he couldn't stop the smile when he felt another flutter, this time right under his hand. "I think I can feel you!"

"Ichigo-Sama?" Looking up, Ichigo couldn't stop the smile as he spotted Loki standing in the doorway looking uncertain, "Loki come feel!" Hesitantly, Loki took a step forward, a puzzled look on his face. Grabbing Loki's hand in giddy anticipation, he placed it over the area the baby decided to be his personal punching bag for the day.

A slow smile formed as Loki felt the faint stirrings beneath. "These two will be strong." Voice soft and filled with awe, Loki could not stop himself from gently rubbing Ichigo's belly. Ichigo laughed at the feeling and leaned back giving Loki more room.

"What are the two of you doing?" Surprised, Loki leapt up from his seat and whirled around only to start when he spotted his lord standing stiffly in the doorway. Fear pooled in his gut when he met his lords furious gaze.

"Ah, Aizen-Sama, I-I didn't, I mean, you see I was just-"

"Leaving." Loki winced at the harshness of his lord's tone. He gave a shaky nod and with a quick bow made a hasty retreat. Aizen watched silently as he left, his eyes guarded. Once the door closed, he flicked his gaze towards his lover laying on the bed, watching him silently.

"What were the two of you doing?" He repeated. Ichigo said nothing, only looked away the happy mood fading. Frowning Aizen stepped forward and slowly started undressing, first starting with his haori. Ichigo looked up when he heard the sound of rustling cloth, his eyes widened as he watched the cloth drop.

Surprised he looked up into Aizen's eyes only to stop. They were filled with anger. Shivering, Ichigo scooted back on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Is it so wrong to undress when I wish to go to bed with my spouse?"

"I'm not your spouse." Ichigo snapped. Ignoring him, Aizen untied his obi next, allowing it to fall to the ground, his eyes never leaving the boys as he pulled his kimono apart and slid it off his shoulders. A smile lit his face as the boy shivered but didn't look away.

"I don't feel like doing _that _tonight." He mumbled it softly, barely suppressed tears in his voice. Closing his eyes, he refused to look as the very last article of clothing dropped with a soft rustle.

"This is the last time I will ask, what were the two of you doing?"

"Nothing," Ichigo winced when Aizen placed a knee on the bed. "Please, he was only feeling the baby kick." He shivered when a hand touched his chest and slowly moved down towards his stomach.

"Is that all?" Ichigo nodded weakly and whined softly as he was pushed backwards until his back hit the sheets. Aizen leaned over him and lay his body on top pinning Ichigo to the bed. "You seem to spend a lot of time with that hollow as of late."

"Loki keeps me company." Ichigo tried wiggling only for Aizen to grab his hands and hold them on either side of his head, he tried to struggle but gave up after a while when it seemed he was doing nothing. "You're never here." He mumbled softly, giving up.

"I am always here-"

"That's not the same as spending time with me." Ichigo snapped. "You are too busy with your work, the espada, hell, even Orihime probably see's you more than me."

"Is that what you wish? For me to spend time with you? I was under the impression you thought of yourself as a captive, not my-"

"Don't say that word." Ichigo snapped glaring at him. "You are not my lover or husband or even my spouse, you are nothing to me." Aizen frowned.

"So then what is this," He gently rubbed Ichigo's stomach. "Getting-"

"Just stop!" Ichigo struggled, trying to pull his hands away. "You bastard, just fucking stop, I don't want to hear it!" Aizen frowned.

"I am getting tired of you cutting me off." Tightening his grip Aizen couldn't help but enjoy the look of pain Ichigo gave him through his glare. "It's the hormones that are putting you off balance, nothing more." He loosened his hands allowing Ichigo to pull away, if only for a moment.

"I just want to be alone right now." The boy's voice was filled with emotion, barely suppressed tears gathering in his eyes. He pushed at Aizen's chest trying to get away, wiggling and even digging his nails into the man's chest. Rolling onto his side, he brought the boy with him, forcing him to curl up next to him. Settling himself down he smiled as he breathed in his lovers scent. _Should have done this before._

Ichigo shifted trying to pull away. Before, the man had never forced him to sleep with him like this, there had always been a space between the two of them. Annoyed he glanced up through his hair and growled when he spotted Aizen's closed eyes. _That damn bastard can't be asleep yet!_ Growling to himself he tried to pull away only to be stopped when he felt the man's arms tighten.

"Go to sleep." Laying his head on Ichigo's he smiled when he heard a few mumbled curse words. Ignoring him he allowed himself to drift off.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

_Lips on his, hands shoving him down, a hard body on top of his. He lay still, his eyes blankly following the mans. Breath on his face and suddenly pain down below. He whines softly but the man__ is already moving. _

"_Don't worry, It will feel good soon enough." The man's voice is out of breath, he's moaning, moving faster now._

"_Ah!"_

"_That's it," The man moans softly, a hand on his erection pumping him. "Come for me," Their eyes meet, the man's grinning, pearly-white teeth flashing. "Come…"_

Ichigo jolted awake, his eyes wide. He was starting to remember things, although he couldn't really tell if they were truly memories or just dreams, but they felt real. Closing his eyes he rolled over, or at least tried to. Opening his eyes Ichigo sighed when he was met with a bare expanse of chest.

_Why does he insist on cuddling? _Sliding himself up, Ichigo struggled out of Aizen's embrace. Once free he hesitated, his body leaning over the mans who looked deeply asleep, face relaxed breathing even, dead to the world.

"_I love you," A hand behind his head tilting it up, lips pressing against his. He is sitting on his master's lap in the throne room, its empty but for the two of them. He hears the sound of the door opening and a monotone but loud voice speaks behind him._

"_I am sorry for disturbing you Aizen-Sama, but there is a disturbance that requires your attention." A hum of annoyance resounds before him and the hand drops, the warmth of lips leave his. He can't help but look behind him to see Ulquiorra standing stiffly in the doorway, face betraying no emotion._

"_It seems I have to leave Ichigo," A hand touches his chin forcing him to look at his master. "Be good and stay here." The man gently pushes him off and he stands quietly next to the throne, watching silently as his master leaves, Ulquiorra following quickly behind him. _

_Its quiet, dark shadows play across the walls. Bored, he has since settled himself on the throne and plays with the hem of his coat._

"_Well, would ya look at that, the pet's without his master." He blinks slowly and looks up to see two men standing in the doorway watching him, one has long pitch-black hair and a piano tooth smile, the other has bright blue hair and a sneer on his face. They watch him, their contempt of him obvious in their mannerisms. _

"_I heard its no use to talk to him, Aizen has him under Kyoka Suigetsu's control," A snort. "He's nothing but a mindless doll."_

"_More like a sex doll," They both laugh, suddenly one stops and looks off into the distance. _

"_He's coming back." The blue haired one mumbles softly. The other snarls, turning his only eye onto the lone boy sitting in a too big throne. _

"_Che, bastard always seems to ruin my chances." _

_The other laughs as they move off. "What chances?" A snarl and suddenly he hears no more as they move too far for him to hear them._

"_Ichigo." He looks up, a smile on his face as __**he**__ walks in. Master is frowning and he too frowns. Noticing this, master gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Ichigo, everything is fine." A hand on his chin and lips press against his. "You belong to me, you know that don't you Ichigo?" _

He jolted in surprise scrambling backwards. "What the hell?" He whispered softly. Shivering in fear, he untangles himself from the bed and grabbing a robe runs out of the room, ignoring the startled exclamation behind him.

He slipped out into the study, the only thought on his mind to get away. He quickly reached the door only to stop when it refused to budge.

"Ichigo." Fear slides into his gut, his breathing growing faster, something tells him not to trust this man.

_Pain, he couldn't get away from it. _

"_You should not have run." He can hear the crack of the whip as it falls._

"_You belong to me."_

"I don't!" Ichigo whirled around, his eyes wide fear shining in them.

"Ichigo what are you…?" Aizen took a step forward; a hand outstretched reaching for the boy's shoulder. He knew he shouldn't have when the boy reacted violently.

"Don't touch me!" Understanding dawned when the boy winced hand going up reminding him eerily of when he whipped the boy. "Don't you dare."

"You remember…" Aizen looked surprised._ Why does he remember? Kyoka Suigetsu's Hypnosis should be holding. How did he break it?_

"Why do I keep remembering things I don't remember doing?" His is voice soft, his eyes imploring the man before him. There is silence. "Not going to deny it?" Ichigo knows he sounds hysterical but he doesn't care. There has to be something wrong if he is remembering things that can't have happened, but he knows they are real. This isn't a nightmare he can wake from.

"Calm down Ichigo," He watches as the man closes in, fear grips his heart and he feels ashamed when he hears himself whimper. It doesn't matter that he's mere feet away, to Ichigo he's still too close.

"Ichigo, I won't hurt you." Holding his arms out in a non-aggressive manner he took a step forward only to stop when Ichigo snarled at him, his eyes growing lighter and taking on a golden hue. _Dammit, he shouldn't be able to do that either. _He let his arms drop. Something was definitely wrong.

"I don't believe you, I can't, not after what you did." His voice was becoming that of a hollow, a two toned echo that grated on his nerves.

"Calm down Ichigo." He keeps his voice soft, watching warily as the boy draws himself up, eyes focused on his. He's speaking slowly, trying not to spook him. "You don't need to worry."

"Get away from me." The eyes are glowing softly, skin growing pale.

"I had no choice. You must come to the understanding that there was nothing I could do differently." Aizen was at a stalemate, he could do nothing to the boy without harming the fetuses inside of him

"So you beat me." The boy sounded as if he was on the verge of shouting. Frustrated at having to start this old conversation over again, Aizen took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, it wouldn't do for either of them to fight.

"Why don't we just go back to bed for now." Aizen decided to ignore the boy as he shook his head, a look of anger on his face. "We can finish this talk in the morning."

"Then what, you'll use Kyoka Suigetsu on me?"

"If it makes you feel better, I will put Kyoka Suigetsu down and push her away." Ichigo snorted, crossing his arms he gave Aizen a look that clearly said 'I'm not going to buy it'.

Grabbing the hilt of his sword, he untied it from his obi and allowed it to drop down. Placing a foot on the scabbard he pushed it away watching silently as it slid across the floor until it hit the wall on the other side. Looking up he smiled at the surprise on the boy's face, he looked cute with his mouth hanging open, his eyes flicked downward, along with his robe.

"Does this please you?" The boy quickly shut his mouth.

"I still don't trust you." Aizen snorted.

"Then I will just have to regain that trust now won't I?" Taking a step forward he gently touched Ichigo's arm ignoring the way he stiffened. "Will you come back to bed with me?" Carefully watching Ichigo's eyes, which were thankfully slowly turning back to brown, Aizen waited for the boy to speak. He looked indecisive, eyes flickering back and forth between him and where his sword lay far away. Finally he gave a jerky nod and pulling Ichigo close he wrapped his arms around him.

"Come," Turning Aizen made his way back to their dark bedroom and sitting down the bed pulled Ichigo down with him until the boy was lying next to him.

Neither spoke as they lay in the darkness but he could feel Ichigo's tense body. He knew neither of them would get any sleep tonight.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx**(One and a half Months Later)**xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Aizen kept his face blank as he listened to his espada report, but inwardly he felt restless. He said nothing as Ulquiorra finished his report and with a bow sat down elegantly. Yawning Starrk lazily stood up to give his, his eyelids drooping with every word.

Shifting slightly Aizen listened, pleased that Starrk was the last. Even he grew tired of their weekly meetings, but he kept his face blank, it would not do for any of the espada to think he was restless, especially Grimmjow. He could only imagine what the man would do if he knew.

As if on cue the blue-haired man slouched in his seat and leaned back, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. He couldn't stop the ghost of a smirk from passing his lips when Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a not so subtle glare and Grimmjow promptly flipped him off. The man had spunk, although his insubordination was likely to get him killed one of these days. Perhaps he'd let Tousen do it.

His smile faded as he thought about another boy with spunk, a boy who was currently in their apartment wearing only a hakama, at least he was when he left.

It had been over two months since their so called fight and Ichigo was as still cold towards him.

They didn't sleep much that first night. When Loki came in with breakfast he had risen to start his day tired and irritated. Thankfully the hollow had sensed their discomfort and had said little, only speaking to wish him a good day as he left.

When he had returned, Ichigo had ignored him, instead opting to sit on the couch and read for the rest of the day. It had been…awkward to say the least. They still slept together, even having sex, but he had given up on Ichigo reciprocating after the first week, the boy would just lay there, head turned away and eyes open but unseeing while he had trust into him, well, even he had to admit it felt like rape at times.

Frustrated Aizen idly fingered his swords' hilt, running his fingers over the intricate design. He had no desire to hypnotize the boy again. Ichigo would more than likely break it and trust him even less, and he still had no clue as to how he did it in the first place.

Aizen looked up startled when Starrk sat down having finished his report. Apparently he was more distracted than he thought. He gave his espada a smile that bordered on a condescending smirk.

"You are all dismissed." Grimmjow and Nnoitra immediately leapt to their feet and were gone with a bang of sonido. The others filed out slower.

"Well now, ya looked a little tired there Sou-Kun, sumthing the matter?" Gin leaned in playfully, his eyes opened in slits, Tousen gave Gin a frown of disapproval as he also left. "Ya missed hearin' Starrk tell ya 'bout what Soul Societies planin'. Can't get distracted, what with Yamamoto getting himself inta a tizzy over-"

"I heard him the first time Gin," Aizen quickly cut him off. "I hardly need you to reiterate it." He grew annoyed as Gin already started walking away from him.

"Jus' makin' sure Sou-Kun~, wouldn't want ta make an enemy outa Isshin and Ryuuken!" With one last grin Gin bounced away leaving Aizen to his thoughts.

Leaning back Aizen closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Its already been over a month. _Opening his eyes he stared silently up at the celling. Too long of a time to come back to an apartment where Ichigo refused to speak, cold shoulders and dirty looks. He was becoming frustrated with the boy. Nothing he did made the boy responsive.

Shaking his head, Aizen stood up and flash-stepped towards his apartments. He needed to get changed before he met up with Tousen for their weekly tea drinking session. Not that he minded them of course, they mostly spoke of trivial things, once in a while Gin would pop in, but more often than not he would be found in the control room changing the hallways. It was more or less a time to relax and forget about things for a while.

_And I really need it. _Aizen couldn't stop the sigh when he found himself looking at his apartment door. Apparently he was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed how close he was. _Anyone can attack me while I'm vulnerable like this. _Shaking his head he pushed the door open and walked in.

"Welcome home Aizen-Sama, how was the meeting?" Loki held his hands out waiting for him to slip out of his haori which he did with pleasure.

"Well." Aizen glanced over towards the mop of orange hair barely seen over the side of the couch.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No." Aizen didn't have to say any more; with a small bow Loki was gone, leaving the two of them alone. Eyes on Ichigo Aizen slowly diverged himself of his clothing. He disliked wearing his formal clothes when it came to friendly visits, instead opting to wear a simple hakama and shirt.

"How has your day been?" He spoke softly wondering if he would have any luck but the boy was quiet.

"Read any good books?"

"…" Aizen closed his eyes counting to ten, this boy was going to be the death of him.

"Have you eaten?"

"…"

"Is there anything you would like to do?" Aizen watched as the boy turned the page. "Your childish behavior is starting to irk me."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before hypnotizing me."

Aizen said nothing for a minute too surprised to speak before he said "I'm surprised, and here I thought you were mute."

"…" Aizen growled, finally got the boy to actually speak with him and he blew it.

"That's not what I meant, would you like to talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" Ichigo looked up from his book.

"…are you saying what is done is done?" Ichigo took a deep breath. This wasn't something he wanted to forgive the man for, but…it's already been a few months since he had been in Las Noches. You would think in that time… Going back to his book he decided to ignore the man. He didn't know what he would say anyways, and more than likely it would end up with one of them in tears. _Guess which one of us it would be. _Ichigo thought bitterly.

Footsteps behind him getting closer, he continued reading even as he felt fingers run along his arm, sliding up and gently stroking the side of his throat. Ichigo closed his eyes resigned to what was going to happen. There was no point in trying to fight it.

"Have I told you this before?" Aizen's voice was soft, almost a whisper. Ichigo waited for a response but nothing came.

"Told me what?" He wasn't in a mood to play games.

Aizen playfully leaned down his lips near Ichigo's ear.

"I love you."

Breath catching, Ichigo couldn't stop himself from leaning his head back exposing his throat trying to understand what the hell Aizen had just said. Hot breath touched his ear as he felt teeth nip it. He squirmed slightly and allowed his book to drop with a thud that felt dull to his ears. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feelings that washed over him, trying hard to ignore the one thought that kept running through his mind.

_Aizen. Loved. Him._

Hands pushed him down, a near-naked body sliding over his. Closing his eyes Ichigo ignored the hands that pushed his clothes out of the way. A hand stroked his bare stomach where his baby bump had grown into a mound.

"Beautiful," Ichigo winced when he felt himself being stretched as Aizen pushed in without any lube. He shifted uncomfortably, but it didn't hurt, he supposed it was because Aizen insisted on doing it with him every night.

No matter how much they did 'it', sex never felt repetitive. Yes it felt good, but he was brought up with the knowledge that sex was supposed to be with someone you loved, not…closing his eyes Ichigo looked away and reopened them, he knew it was childish, but if he didn't have to see Aizen's face, he could pretend it wasn't happening.

"Ah!" At least he could if the man didn't enjoy trying to get him to make sounds. Shifting Ichigo shivered when he felt his prostate being touched again, Aizen stilled for a second before thrusting again, trying to hit that spot. He moaned bucking his hips when he felt a hand on his erection slowly pumping him.

_Aizen loved him._

The man was moving quicker now, spreading his legs Ichigo bowed his back enjoying the feeling creeping up on him.

"Ichigo." Lips locked with his, heavy breath on his face.

_He loved it. _

The pleasure overriding any other thought other than 'let me come'; he wanted it, needed it badly.

_**He loves you.**_A voice hissed.

Eyes wide Ichigo cried out as he came, a grunt above him and he could feel warmth filling him. Lips pressed against his and suddenly he was empty as the man pulled himself out.

He couldn't stop the wince when Aizen pulled out and quickly sat up, trying to ignore the cooling liquid on his stomach. _That was… _Ichigo tried to touch his inner world but was stopped short as the collar around his neck sent a bolt of electricity down through his body, he covered it up by running a hand through the semen on his stomach. He gave it a disgusted glance before sighing and wiping it on the couch.

"I feel dirty," Ichigo mumbled softly as he rubbed his arms feeling cold. _I still can't reach my inner world, but how can __**he**__ get through to me? _He refused to meet Aizen's eyes even as the man pulled him in close.

"Shall we take a bath together then?" Aizen asked playfully, gently nipping at his ear, but Ichigo pulled away when he felt the lips touch his shoulder. The arms tightened for a second before reluctantly allowing him to pull away.

"I'd rather bathe alone." The man sighed and leaned back as Ichigo stiffly stood up, one hand on his back.

"Why don't you take Loki with you and visit the pool. It might make you feel better, take some of that weight off of your feet." Ichigo jerkily nodded and butt naked quickly walked into their shared rooms and into the bathroom only to meet with an already steaming tub of water.

"I've already got the bath ready for you Ichigo-Sama." Ichigo smiled and looked in the mirror to see Loki standing behind him holding a towel.

"Thanks Loki." He smiled weakly and stretched his arms behind his head, moaning in pleasure when he felt his back pop.

"Is your back hurting?"

"Yeah," Slipping in he couldn't stop the smile as the warm water eased his aches away. He slid down in tub until the water lapped at his neck. Sighing he rested, eyes closed.

"Will you be wanting to go to the second floor?"

"Yeah, it would be nice to go for a swim." Grabbing a bottle of body wash he quickly scrubbed his chest.

"When would you like to leave?"

"As soon as possible." Taking a deep breath Ichigo slid his body down allowing himself to submerge under the water before floating upwards. He quickly washed and once finished stepped out of the now cooling water. He accepting the towel from Loki and wrapped it around himself before quickly started to dry off, starting with his hair. His movements stilled after a while when the towel slipped backwards off his head and his eyes met his own reflection. He looked older, his hair was slightly longer reaching his shoulders.

"Can't wait to get away." He mumbled softly, eyes flickering over his body, alighting on his stomach he found he couldn't look away from the mound of flesh that used to be smooth muscle. Placing a hand on it he could feel movement beneath his fingers. He really was trying to fall in love with the embryos, but he couldn't touch them, couldn't feel them. To him they were nothing more than a concept of what was supposed to be inside of him underneath a thin layer of skin.

"Did you say something Ichigo-Sama?"

"No…nothing." Turning his back to the mirror Ichigo finished drying himself off and got dressed.

He glanced up when the door opened and Aizen walked in. The man smirked when he spotted his lover half dressed.

"Ah, I wish I could stay for another round but I have an appointment with Kaname, Will you be fine by yourself?" Ichigo snorted. "I will just take that as a yes then."

He hesitated at the door but Ichigo ignored him.

"I'll be going then." Turning Aizen closed the door softly behind him with a soft 'click'.

Ichigo sat down on the bed and stared silently at the door.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo and Loki walked down the hall near empty halls, although by the second turn Ichigo was wishing they were empty. The hollow population was eyeing him, and not in a good way. After a while it became too much, their leers and intense looks were driving him insane.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Loki glanced back behind him to see Ichigo refusing to look at anyone. Frowning he looked around and spotted the hollows watching the two of them.

"Go on shoo." He snapped, glaring at them. Loki watched silently as the hollows slunk away, none of them willing to get into a fight with one of Aizen's personal servants. "It's because we don't see too many breeding hollows around. Many of the females are already taken, and Aizen-Sama has specifically forbidden any in-fighting for them."

Ichigo frowned. "But I'm not female…"

"You can breed, that's enough for any male." Neither said anything else until they arrived. Opening the door Loki held it open allowing Ichigo to walk in, well more like a swaying gait but not quite a waddle.

The pool and sauna area had white tiled walls and floors with a large common area that was carpeted with a cream color and white couches along with a big scream T.V. Doors branched off into the sauna to the right and the pool to the left with the locker room and communal showers being straight ahead.

Smiling Loki closed the door behind him and happily led Ichigo into the changing room. It took the two of them to get Ichigo undressed and into a swimsuit. Laughing Loki help Ichigo slip into the pool where he lazily swam around.

"Does your feet hurt?" Loki watched as Ichigo swam up to the side of the pool and crossing his arms placed them on the concrete.

"Sort of, it feels nice to swim; I don't have to feel my ankles."

"When we get back I can give you another massage." Ichigo smiled sadly before pushing himself off and swimming away. They stayed for an hour before Ichigo decided it was enough. It took the two of them to get Ichigo out of the water and by then Loki couldn't stop laughing. Ichigo gave him a mock glare.

"Honestly, just because I'm big does not make me a breached whale."

"You should have seen yourself!" Loki shook his head trying hard not to crack up again. "You almost feel back in!"

Ichigo huffed but even he couldn't stop the smirk from growing as Loki laughed harder and doubled over. Wiping away tears he smiled back at Ichigo.

"Do you want to head back now?" Wincing at the thought of traversing all of those stairs, none-the-less Ichigo nodded.

"I'll take a shower here though," Ichigo pulled a face. "I don't feel like smelling chlorine all day long." Nodding Loki followed Ichigo as they walked into the locker room. Inside benches lined the right side leaving a large open space in the middle where a circle of sinks with mirrors sat. Behind that lay the shower's door with two cabinets on either side of it, one filled with towels, the other with bathing products.

Loki was about to follow Ichigo into the showers only to stop when he noticed an empty cabinet that should have been filled with towels.

"There aren't any towels." Loki frowned, good humor gone, Ichigo stopped and glanced back at the cabinet. "Of all the inconsiderate," Sighing Loki shook his head. "Well, why don't you take a shower and I will go and see if there aren't any fresh towels in the laundry."

Ichigo nodded and allowing his shorts to drop stepped into the communal showers. It was big, with ten shower heads on both sides and a large half wall going down the middle of it. Ichigo decided to take a shower in the back and turned it on to hot. He sighed with pleasure when he felt the first warm droplets.

Standing under the shower Ichigo grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lathered up.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Nnoitra stalked angrily down the hallway, glowering at anything that came near. His face no longer had any scars; instead smooth pale skin adorned his face. Rubbing his cheek absentmindedly he couldn't stop the sneer from forming_. At least_ t_hat bitch is good for something._ Growling he decided a workout would be a good idea, it would hopefully work off any aggression and restlessness he felt.

Walking down to the second floor was always annoying; the place was like a maze, going nowhere but at the same time everywhere. _Bet fox-face changes the damn hallways every day._ Snarling Nnoitra slammed his fist into the wall. He had been pissed off at everything lately, ever since that night he had gotten the shittiest jobs reserved for those who wronged Aizen or for the lowest arrancars.

Grimmjow hadn't been able to stop his mirth from showing, he had burst out into laughter when he heard about it, even going so far as to openly taunt and ridicule him, although he had shut up pretty quick after he cero'ed his ass. Nnoitra smirked. _Bastard needed to be taught a lesson, hell even Ulquiorra actually smiled when he found out. _

Walking into the training rooms he noticed Grimmjow working out on the weights by himself. Grinning Nnoitra walked towards him.

"Grimmjow! Come on, lets spar." Grimmjow set the weight down, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Sounds like fun." His blue eyes looked behind him. "You bring your fraccion with you everywhere?" Frowning Nnoitra turned around to see Telsa standing a fair distance away.

"Che, no forgot he was there." Trunign back around he missed the look on Telsa's face although Grimmjow spotted it. With a crow of laughter he unsheathed Pantera.

"Poor guy doesn't know you could care less about him." Nnoitra shrugged and gripping Santa Teresa swung her in an arc.

"Let's just get started."

A half hour later Nnoitra found himself enjoying a pleasant buzz as he and Grimmjow went at it. Although it would have felt better to go all out, he had to admit this was enjoyable also.

With a clang Santa Teresa and Pantera were locked together, grin growing; Nnoitra used his height to push Grimmjow back. With a snarl, Grimmjow pulled his sword away and leapt back just barely dodging Nnoitra's sword. Both stopped, their breathing hard as they panted. Sweat was dripping down their bodies mingling with blood.

"I'm done for the day." Sheathing his sword Grimmjow nodded towards him before he sonidoed away.

Sighing Nnoitra stretched, enjoying the way his back popped. Rubbing his shoulder he turned and made his way towards the pool area. A long soak in in the hot tub sounded good right about now. Hopefully, no one would be there, but knowing his luck.

Shaking his head Nnoitra kicked the door to the sauna and pool area open; ignoring the sound it made and stalked in. He was about to take a right when he heard the sound of running water.

_Che, shoulda known someone would be here._

Signing, Nnoitra sauntered into the locker room, his eyes trained on the back wall where the door led to the communal showers. _Wonder who's here today, _Nnoitra grinned and stalked towards the door before kicking it in, causing the door to swing wildly and slam against the other side.

He heard a voice shout and frowned. That definitely wasn't Grimmjow, or any of the other Espada, too high of a pitch for any of the males but too low for it to be Hallibel. _Fuck, those stupid Fraccion know better than to use these showers. _Growling he stalked inward only to stop when his eyes met terrified honey-brown.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Loki hurried back with the towels a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew he shouldn't have left the boy to himself, but what else was he to do? He was about to sonido when he was stopped by the Fifth's Fraccion.

"Good morning Loki," Telsa smiled at him.

"Good morning Telsa," Giving the fraccion a distracted glance he was about to slip by when the fraccion moved into his way.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Telsa gave him a pleading glance. Loki hesitated, torn between doing his duty or helping a friend.

"What do you want to talk about?" _I am going to regret this. I just know it._

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Time seemed to stop. Their eyes on each other neither moved, too surprised or horrified to do anything.

"H-how did you…" Ichigo trailed off as Nnoitra took a step forward, a grin slowly forming. His eyes racked the thinner male's body, his single eye followed a water droplet as it slowly rolled downward until he was looking at his- he frowned when his view was covered by hands. He flicked his gaze up annoyed. "Y-you aren't supposed to be here." Ichigo whimpered when Nnoitra took a threatening step forward. _Where the hell is Loki?_ Freaking out Ichigo's eyes darted everywhere trying to find a way out.

"What's the matter," His piano teeth flashing Nnoitra closed the distance and pinned the boy to the wall; ignoring the fact his clothing was now being soaked through.

"Ah!" Shivering Ichigo plastered himself to the wall, hoping he would be able to meld with it, but no such luck. He couldn't stop the whimper when a hand touched his chest and slowly started to slide downward.

"Ya look good like that." He grinned watching with pleasure as the boy looked up at him, fear shinning in those pretty brown eyes. Leaning in, he ground his hips into the boy moaning when hands touches his chest trying to push him away.

Ichigo shuddered when he heard Nnoitra's moan. _No way in hell is he getting off on me! _Snarling Ichigo struggled harder, trying to push the espada's bulk off of him he could feel his stomach tightening.

"You bastard, stop it!"

"Or what? What can you do?" Ichigo thrashed when he felt a hand on his neck lightly pulling on his reitsu-suppressing collar. "Can't even access your powers, you're as weak as a human."

Ichigo felt his stomach tighten again and stopped fighting. "Ah! Nnoitra, please stop, I don't feel well." Ignoring him, Nnoitra lightly nipped at his throat, his breathing getting heavier. Ichigo's eyes widened again when he felt another tremor go through his stomach, but it wasn't really his stomach, more around his…eyes wide Ichigo grabbed the front of Nnoitra's jacket.

"Please stop! I-!" He was abruptly cut off when Nnoitra annoyed with his preys cries covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut it, fuck your mouth is annoying." Snarling Nnoitra pushed him against the wall and pinned him there with his body. "Come on; let's do something a little more…fun." Grinning Nnoitra leaned in to kiss Ichigo but was stopped when he felt a knee between his…howling in pain Nnoitra pulled away and cupped his testicles. Free, Ichigo turned to run but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"You little bitch," Nnoitra slammed him against the wall ignoring the pain-filled cry the boy gave off. "I'll teach you to…" Shoving the boy against the wall, Nnoitra pinned him to it and shoved a leg in between the boys forcing them to pull apart roughly, grabbing the boy's hair he wrenched his head back exposing his neck which he happily lapped up. Biting down roughly, Nnoitra pulled away licking his lips before giving the boy a playful smile.

Ichigo struggled, digging his nails into the muscular arms but with his strong heirro it didn't make a difference. Nnoitra leaned in a grin on his face. "How do ya like that Ichi-Pet?" Whimpering Ichigo tried to pull away or at least get Nnoitra to let go of his hair, but it seemed the espada had other ideas.

"Don't worry Ichi-Pet, I won't be too rough on ya this time." Leaning in Nnoitra-

"What are you doing?" Nnoitra sighed and looked up. _Why? _Looking behind him, Nnoitra growled when he spotted Loki, Aizen's little bitch (servant) standing in the doorway clutching towels to his chest with a look of horror on his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Loki just gaped at the scene in front of him. Both Nnoitra and Ichigo were soaked to the bone, but only Nnoitra had clothes on. One leg was between Ichigo's forcing them apart and Ichigo had his hands gripping the espada's upper arms.

"If-if Aizen-Sama were to find out…" Loki winced when Nnoitra snarled at him.

"LOKI! I-" Ichigo jolted when he felt a hand cover his mouth.

"Just shut the hell up!" Tightening his grip on the boys mouth he dug his nails into the boys cheek. Turning his one eye back to the unfortunate arrancars in the doorway, Nnoitra couldn't help but grin. "As for you, you better not say one word."

_Shit, fucking hurts. _Ichigo struggled weakly in the espada's grip trying to pull away but Nnoitra effectively stopped him by tightening his grip, in desperation Ichigo shot Loki a pleading glance, but the poor arrancars looked to be too afraid to move. He whimpered when he felt another movement down 'there'. Fear was slowly encompassing his body, he had to do something.

Nnoitra shouted when he felt teeth sink into his hand. "You little bastard!" Pulling his hand away Nnoitra clenched it and was about to slam it forward when Ichigo screamed out.

"Loki, I'm feeling contractions!"

Eyes wide Loki dropped his towels in surprise.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Tousen looked up from his tea, noticing Aizen's reitsu seemed to be a little distracted. Frowning slightly Tousen placed his tea down.

"Have the espada been giving you any trouble?"

Aizen flicked his gaze back towards Tousen, a slight smile playing across his lips. "Nothing I can't handle," He leaned back, allowing his thoughts to drift back to this morning.

_The swell of the boy's chest as he gasped for breath, his moans as his prostate was touched. His heated breath as he panted. Half lidded eyes that regarded him. Their intensity, the shouldering lust that he tried to hide._ Aizen smirked.

"Have you ever noticed your opponent's heart before, Kaname?" Aizen watched his tea swirl in his cup.

Tousen frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When you stood by the sokyoku surrounded by the Gotei 13 what did you think about?"

"Justice." Came Tousen's quick reply. Aizen smirked before he could stop himself.

"Anything else?" At this Tousen hesitated.

"I wondered what would become of Komamura and my fuku-taichou." Aizen nodded, he wasn't really surprised by that. Sighing he leaned back and glanced out the window watching as a sandstorm whipped by hiding the dark cold sky of Hueco Mundo. He was brought of his thoughts when Tousen went on.

"How things would change, how you would change things…" Aizen watched as Tousen drifted off. "I was always surprised by the sheer ineptness of the shinigami recruits. I wondered how they passed their exams or even why they became shinigami. I disliked their ideas that only a few years ago were full of hope. I wonder now, if perhaps the academy destroyed their hearts."

"Are you saying they had a heart?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps they were nothing more than hollow themselves." Aizen laughed and Tousen couldn't help but be brought in. They smiled at each other. A comfortable silence drifted over the two of them and soon Tousen found himself thinking about something to say. "How is the boy doing?"

Aizen smiled at Tousen his thoughts brought back to that morning. "He's good."

**AN:**** Screw it, it is what it is, I'm tired of rewriting this stupid chapter, it keeps getting longer. Although,**** I did enjoy the ending. ****Also, I KNOW this story is slow right now, but just go with it for now or don't. Wow that makes me sound bitchy. **

**Am I the only one who calls Aizen…Aizen? I can't think of him as Sousuke, its too…pedestrian? Human?**

(04/08/11)


End file.
